Mi Propio Camino
by XxangeloxX
Summary: Después de perder la batalla de compromiso contra raiser phenex, rías expulsa del clan a issei pero este conocerá a una hechicera y a un espadachin que lo ayudarán a volverse más fuerte
1. chapter 1

**Hola a todos, soy nuevo en esto del fanfic y quería publicar una historia que me surgió una tarde, y más que nada me gusto y quiero compartirla con todos** **High School DxD no me pertenece y sólo hago esto por diversion**

 _Mi propio camino_

-No puede ser-se repetía varias veces el castaño.

¿Que es lo que había pasado?

Hyoudou issei había perdido la batalla por el compromiso de rías con riser phenex , no sólo eso también tuvo que sacrificar su brazo derecho para poder enfrentarlo pero no fue suficiente poder para vencerlo, sus diez segundos habían acabado, ahora todo había acabado para el castaño, pero lo que lo deprimió no fue perder la pelea, fue que rías lo abofeteo en frente de todos los invitados y junto con todo su séquito miraba al castaño con decepción

-No se que fue peor, humillarme frente a todos o saber que todo nuestro entrenamiento y las evil pieces fueron un desperdicio- dijo la pelirroja muy enojada

-Buchou, solo quería salvarla y volví a arruinar todo en el último momento, lo siento- dijo el castaño con la mirada baja

Lo que nadie había esperado es que rías hubiera cargado su poder de destrucción y lo disparo hacia issei dejándolo mal herido e inconsciente

-Sabes, creo que hay una forma de que este debilucho no se vuelva a acercar- dijo raiser atrás de ella

 **2 días después**

Issei acababa de despertar debido al sonido de su alarma, así que se fue a cambiar, a desayunar, pero no vio a Asia y se fue a la academia, pero se sentia raro no sólo por el hecho de haber dormido dos días, le faltaba algo más, así que se dirigió al viejo edificio para saludar a sus amigos pero al llegar a la puerta se encontró a Akeno

-Hola Akeno – saludo alegremente el castaño

-Issei, te estábamos esperando,entra- dijo fríamente la pelinegra

Issei no le tomó mucha importancia a eso y entró al club pero al entrar vio algo que lo dejó en shock, rías estaba besando a raiser, el castaño se quedó paralizado y estos dos al notar su presencia se separaron

-Veo que has llegado -dijo raiser con tono burlesco

Todos los que estaban ahí vieron al castaño, koneko que estaba comiendo se puso de pie, kiba dejo a un lado su libro y Asia apareció al lado de este

-Buchou pero que está pasando – pregunto el castaño un poco nervioso

Rías se paró en frente de él

-Issei, al ver que fuiste muy débil en el rating game y un completo tonto en la batalla de compromiso, hemos tomado una decisión, a partir de hoy serás expulsado del club y del clan- dijo la pelirroja muy seria

-Buchou,por que esta haciendo esto- dijo el chico triste

-Eres un inútil a pesar de tener el dragón emperador rojo dentro de ti -ahora hablaba Akeno atrás de él

-Así que no nos estés molestando y más a raiser- dijo kiba enojado

-Y no te preocupes por las evil pieces por que con ayuda de Akeno y Asia pudimos extraerlas- hablaba raiser mientras que rías sacaba las piezas de su bolso

-ahora no vuelvas a meterte en nuestros asuntos por que si lo haces no tenemos más opciones qué matarte- dijo rías con una mirada amenazadora

Después de esto koneko salto y le conecto un golpe en el estómago al castaño, pero mientras caía vio un aura roja rodeando a raiser,

-Que…….esta…. pasando?- dijo antes de quedar inconsciente

 **Bien esta es la primera parte de esta historia, no soy muy activo pero actualizare la historia cuando pueda y se me ocurran ideas,no lo voy a abandonar , dejen sus comentarios** **Sin nada más que decir nos vemos**


	2. 2 Iris y Near

**Antes que nada aquí voy con el segundo capítulo y aquí voy a tratar de explicar un poco más la historia**

 **YasuoKashida gracias por tu comentario y lo del harem lo pensaré pero será más adelante** **y lo que no hayas entendido puedes decírmelo por mp.**

 **TRUCKER-sama perdón por ese pequeño error,la historia se me había borrado y como trate de restaurarla muy rápido no me dio tiempo de revisarla**

 **y sin más que decir vamos con el siguiente**

 **capítulo** 2

-¿Dónde estoy?¿Por qué está tan oscuro?-

 _-[lo siento chico, perdón por no poder ayudarte en la fiesta de compromiso]-_

-esa voz...Ddraig?. pensé que te habías ido junto con las evil pieces-

 _-[por desgracia para mi no me puedo ir hasta que mueras y así podré cambiar de portador]-_

-eso me alegra un poco,un momento,si te di mi brazo ¿Por qué lucia normal como si el acuerdo no se hubiera cumplido?-

 _-[sirzechs-sama uso magia para poder ocultarlo,si no mal recuerdo fue después de la extracción de las evil pieces]-_

-no me acuerdo de nada después de que rías me lanzará su poder de destrucción -

-[ _son cosas que pasan, bueno te dejo por que al fin van a despertarte]_ -

-¿despertarme?-

 **Enfermería**

-¿Hola? ¿Holaaaa? ¿Estas muerto? -

-¿Muerto?...¿!!AY QUIEN ERES!!?-pregunto el castaño ruborizado al ver de cerca los pechos de la chica que estaba junto a el

-Jajaja Eres divertido, me llamo Iris y vine a verte-dijo está de forma amigable

Iris se veía que era un poco más pequeña que issei, tenía el pelo azul cielo y unos ojos verdes,sus pechos eran más grandes que los de Asia y llevaba puesto el uniforme de la academia

-ah menos mal...un momento como que a verme?-dijo este un poco sorprendido

-no es del diario ver a él portador del dragón rojo en la enfermería- dijo muy feliz

jajaja es cierto...un momento ¿Cómo sabes que poseo al dragón?-pregunto este comenzando a alarmarse

-te vi en la fiesta de compromiso y al parecer fuiste muy débil ahi- dijo con un tono feliz

-pero la fiesta de compromiso fue en el inframundo, ¿eres una clase de demonio?-

Iris por la pregunta se asomo a la puerta por si no había nadie,después de verificar que no hubiera nadie Apareció un báculo morado con una esfera verde en la punta,y una capa blanca en la espalda, abajo de sus ojos aparecieron marcas moradas y de su cabello salían mechones verdes

-soy una hechicera o maga,dime como quieras-respondió alegremente

-mejor te llamo Iris-chan -dijo este

-bueno, ahora que tu me hiciste muchas preguntas es mi turno,¿que hace el portador del dragón rojo aquí?-pregunto esta

-no me gustaría hablar de eso-dijo con tristeza al recordar lo que le habían hecho sus amigos- y nadie se ha dado cuenta que eres una hechicera?-

-solo la presidenta sona,pero mientras no haga nada malo me va a dejar estudiar aqui-dijo al tiempo que desaparecía su báculo y su capa- y aparte quiero llevarte a un lugar, te espero en la salida después de las clases- dijo comenzando a irse de ahí

-esta bien...adios-dijo comenzando a levantarse de la cama de la enfermería y dirijirse a su aula

 **Sala del club de ocultismo**

El salón estaba siendo ocupado por 3 personas. Raiser, rías y akeno. Raiser estaba besando a rías mientras akeno estaba mirandolos en la puerta

-lo siento preciosa pero tengo que arreglar las cosas para la boda- dijo este mientras se separaba de rías y creaba un circulo mágico-y no quiero que se acerque ese debilucho o tendré que eliminarlo-dijo por ultimo desapareciendo

Rías se paro y se dirigió a su escritorio para terminar sus labores, raiser se había apegado mucho a ella y no la dejaba terminar sus deberes, akeno vio que su amiga estaba triste y trató de hablarle

-buchou ¿por que estas triste?-pregunto acercándose a ella-es por issei-kun ¿verdad?- dijo con un tono triste

-si, a decir verdad empiezo a extrañarlo pero si no hacíamos que se alejara, raiser lo iba a matar-dijo la pelirroja recordando lo ocurrido hace 2 días ...

 **Hace 2 días**

Después de que los diez segundos acabaran, issei estaba en shock al haber fallado en darle el golpe final a su enemigo, raiser aprovecho y le dio varios golpes en la cara,estómago, y uno muy certero atrás del cuello dejándolo fuera de combate, el se estaba preparando para darle el golpe de gracia pero rías apareció y se puso en medio

-quitate de en medio y dejame acabar con su sufrimiento-dijo al momento de que creaba una bola grande de fuego listo para lanzarla hacia el castaño

-se que enfrentarme a ti junto con mis siervos seria inutil pero no le hagas daño,estoy dispuesta a cumplir mi parte de ser tu esposa-decia ella comenzando a derramar lágrimas

-Aunque lo hagas el no dejaría que nos casáramos y se volvería una molestia para mi, quiero que te desagas de el-dijo comenzando a disipar el fuego

-¿como quieres que lo haga si el es mi sirviente y tiene que estar a mi lado?-dijo ella limpiandose las lágrimas

-eso dejamelo a mi,mientras, piensa una forma para que no se vuelva a acercar a ti y a tus sirvos-dijo mientras aparecía sus alas y se iba de aquel lugar

Después de irse llego akeno, kiba y koneko a ayudar a issei que todavía seguía inconsciente

-escuchen,de ahora en adelante hay que hacer que issei deje de estar con nosotros-dijo rías un poco triste

-¿por que dice eso buchou?-pregunto el rubio un poco desconcertado

-si no lo hacemos raiser lo matara y seria inútil intentar pelear con el-dijo la pelirroja deprimida sabiendo que sus palabras eran verdad

-pero ¿como vamos a hacer eso si issei-sempai es parte del club y su sirviente?-preguntó koneko

-Raiser dijo que se encargaría de eso-aclaro la pelirroja-por lo mientras hay que pensar como hacer para que el nos odie-

-yo se como pero no me gusta la idea- dijo akeno

La idea de akeno era que rias actuará como si quisiera a raiser y los demas como si odiaran al a issei por ser un inutil.

Después de que rías dejara malherido al castaño con su poder de destrucción, raiser apareció detrás de ella

-Sabes, creo que hay una forma de que este debilucho no se vuelva a acercar- dijo raiser atrás de ella- sigueme

Raiser llevó a rías a afuera del salón para que nadie los escuchara pero lo que no contaban es que sirzechs fue detrás de ellos

-tienes que extraer las evil pieces de su cuerpo- hablaba raiser como si fuera lo más natural del mundo

Rías se había sorprendido,no sabia ella que se podía hacer eso-¿eso no es peligroso?-preguntó ella un poco asustada al escuchar la idea

-efectivamente rías - esta vez hablo su hermano que estaba escuchando todo -al individuo que se le realiza tiene altas probabilidades de morir-dijo el pelirrojo-pero en su caso al haber 8 piezas de peón es mas riesgoso-

-No voy a hacerlo sabiendo que podría morir-dijo ella comenzando a derramar una lágrima por su mejilla

-extraele las piezas del peón o tendré que matarlo yo mismo en este lugar, tu eliges -dijo raiser comenzando a formar fuego en su mano derecha

No tenía opción y ella lo sabía, el podría desaparecer a issei si quería, pero por el otro lado si ella misma extraía las evil pieces lo iba a matar -lo haré- dijo empezando a derramar lágrimas

Sirzechs estaba sorprendido y raiser estaba feliz,-avisame cuando hagas la extracción-dijo el phenex y dejo a rias con su hermano

sirzechs vio que su hermana estaba a punto de llorar,entonces el le abrió los brazos y ella lo abrazo -Y ahora ¿que voy a hacer hermano?,sabes muy bien que no podré hacerlo sabiendo que puede morir-decia mientras lloraba- bastante me duele hacer que se alejé de nosotros y aparte si le quito las evil pieces el puede morir-

-yo no puedo hacer nada para que esto se solucione, hicimos un pacto, la única forma en la que te puedo ayudar es evitando issei-kun muera durante la extracción- dijo el pelirrojo

-¿harías eso por mi?-pregunto la pelirroja con un poco de felicidad en su voz

-claro, fue muy valiente al hacerle frente a raiser en el rating game y ahora, es lo menos que puedo hacer-

Rías estaba feliz al escuchar eso,mientras que su hermano le explicaba como hacer la extracción de las evil pieces, ella le decía el plan de Akeno para que se alejara, lo único que rías pedía era que al final de todo issei la perdonará

el proceso de extracción fue rápido,pero se necesito bastante magia para lograrlo, con todo el dolor de su corazón Asia y akeno tuvieron que ayudar a rías para completar la extracción,como había dicho sirzechs, el castaño estaba muriendo, entonces grafya uso bastante poder mágico para poder sanarlo y sirzechs aprovecho para poner un sello en el bosted gear de issei para que se viera como un brazo normal

 **actualidad**

rías tenía ganas de llorar al recordar lo de hace 2 dias y todo lo que paso en la mañana cuando issei entró al club y la forma en la que lo trato.-vamos Akeno tenemos que ir a clases- dijo la pelirroja mientras se levantaba de su silla y caminar hacia la salida pero a rías se le nublo la vista por un rato y casi cae al suelo de no ser por que Akeno estaba al lado se ella

-!!RIAS!!¿ Estas bien?- pregunto la pelinegra preocupada por su amiga

-si estoy bien,solo fue un mareo- dijo ella mientras hacia una risa nerviosa

-¿segura? eso mismo paso en la mañana después de que koneko golpeara a issei-

-he estado un poco preocupada, de seguro es por eso-

-si tu lo dices- dijo akeno un poco desconfiada,después las 2 salieron del club

 **Después de clases**

issei buscaba por todos lados a Iris, se estaba desesperado pero mientras buscaba a la peliazul la presidenta apareció detrás del castaño

-Hola issei-kun, ¿ya estas un poco mejor?- preguntaba la presidenta

-si,creo que si,disculpe presidenta pero no sabe donde se encuentra Iris-chan? -

-¿Iris? así que ya la conoces,bueno esta detrás de ti-decia con su tono neutro mientras acomodaba sus lentes

-!!HOLA ISSEI-KUN!! -saludo gritando al castaño

-Ahhhhh-sentia que el corazón se le salia-donde estabas? te estaba esperando-

-supongo que me voy retirando,adiós issei y recuerda que puedes contar conmigo por si tienes problemas -decía la presidenta comenzado a irse

-gracias presidenta adios- dirigiéndose a la peliazul- y a donde me vas a llevar-

-ya lo verás - dijo con su típica sonrisa

empezaron a caminar alrededor de 20 minutos y llegaron a una bodega,entraron por una reja rota y al llegar vio que habían 2 camas y una mochila

-!!!NEAR!!! YA LLEGUE!!!-grito ella, al poco rato apareció un chico de la misma altura que issei

-así que tu eres hyoudou issei, un gusto, mi nombre es Near y soy el mejor amigo De Iris

Near era de la misma altura que issei, solo que este parecía albino, su piel era bastante blanca y su cabello también lo era,solo que este era bastante largo y estaba anudado en forma de cola de caballo y tenía puesto el uniforme de la academia kuoh,pero cargaba una katana

-el gusto es mio-respondio issei de forma nerviosa -y ¿estudias en el mismo lugar que yo o por que tienes ese uniforme?-

-estudio estudio en la misma academia, no soy muy popular y por eso no me conocen ,solo que cuando me aburro me salgo de la clase y me vengo aquí a dormir-dijo desenvainando su katana- y la razón por la que ella te trajo aquí es por que quiero tener un combate contigo-

-!!QUE!!?-

 ** _segunda parte de esta historia, aquí la hice un poco más larga y trate de explicar lo que había pasado durante esos 2 días que issei estuvo_** inconsciente

 **si encuentran un error,una disculpa y tratare de no volverlo a cometer**

 **pueden mandarme ideas y sugerencias por mp y los responderé lo más rápido posible**

 ** _ojala y les guste y sin nada más que decir nos_** vemos :D


	3. el poder de Iris y Near

**hola a todos**

 **bien aquí voy con el tercer capítulo de la historia,y aquí intente agregarle acción y un poco de drama,y si hay errores ortográficos una disculpa,y gracias por las personas que dan corazón y siguen la historia y bueno,sin más que decir aquí vamos**

Capítulo 3

-lo que escuchaste,quiero tener una batalla contigo-decia el albino acercándose a issei

-pero ¿Por qué?-encerio estaba asustado

-nosotros tenemos un objetivo y queremos que nos ayudes- hablaba Iris- solo queremos ver a que nivel estas actualmente-

-esta bien,si no me queda de otra,!BOOSTED GEAR- no había pasado nada - ¿Que paso?...!BOOSTED GEAR! - seguía sin pasar nada, estaba desconcertado

-¿que pasa issei-kun?, enséñanos tu sacred gear -decía el albino

-no se que pasa,no lo puedo activar - se estaba empezando a asustar

-dejame ver-se acercó Iris hacia el castaño y estaba viendo su brazo -mmm ¿quien te puso este sello?-preguntaba confusa

-sirzechs-sama,¿por que?-estaba confundido

-esto sirve para comprimir el poder del dragón,tengo una idea,canaliza más poder al activar tu sacred gear, en pocas palabras rompe el sello-decía con su sonrisa

-pero si lo rompo no podré ocultar el boosted gear- decía sorprendido

\- no pasará nada,este sello después de activar el bosted gear se volverá a generar- decía mientras levantaba el índice como una experta

-esta bien,te creo, voy a intentar,! BOOSTED GEAR! - seguía sin pasar nada

-más poder- decía la chica con una sonrisa al tiempo que animaba más al castaño

-!!BOOSTED GEAR!!-esta vez un brillo verde se pudo ver en la mano del chico

-Más poder- seguía animandolo

-!!BOOSTED GEAR!! -esta vez se pudo ver más fuerte una luz que provenía de la mano izquierda del chico

-Más poder issei-kun, solo un poco mas- decía con esperanza de que pasara algo

-!!!BOOSTED GEAR!!! -esta vez un guante rojo apareció sobre su brazo pero esta se disipó rápidamente

-mmm esta vez te voy a ayudar, te voy a dar un poco de poder- Una pequeña luz morada salió de la mano de la chica y esta agarro de la mano al castaño-ahora issei-kun -

-!!!BOOSTED GEAR!!! -esta vez apareció el guante rojo en la mano del chico- al fin,comenzaba a asustarme,gracias Iris-chan - dijo con gran alivio

-AQUI VOY!-dijo el albino mientras se acercaba con su katana a issei, este dio un tajo recto de arriba hacia abajo pero issei pudo protegerse apenas del golpe,después Near se desapareció y apareció atrás de él golpeando con la empuñadura de la katana,

"Maldición, es más rápido que kiba" pensaba issei, después Near desapareció y apareció a 3 metros del castaño y comenzó a acercarse con gran velocidad,issei pudo ver a donde se dirigían los cortes de la katana pero de 5 cortes solo pudo protegerse de 3, los otros 2 fueron en su mejilla derecha y en el hombro izquierdo

-Eres muy lento issei-kun- dijo en tono burlón- este es el fin- dijo este realizando varios cortes que issei no podía ver,en su último ataque el castaño pudo ver una pequeña abertura en su ataque

"mi oportunidad de poder hacer algo" pensó antes de dar el golpe pero Near pudo verlo y este en un rápido movimiento apareció detrás de issei y este tenía su katana apuntando a su columna "como hizo eso" pensó issei al verlo desaparecer y aparecer atrás de él

-creo que he ganado-hablo Near para luego guardar su katana en su cintura- buen combate issei pero eres muy lento- dijo empezando a darle palmadas amigables en la espalda

-fue algo rápido para ser honestos- dijo issei al momento que su sacred gear desaparecía- y bien,¿cual es su objetivo?

-queremos volvernos más fuertes y la única forma es entrenar con alguien cuyo poder sea grande-dijo Near acercándose a Iris-ese alguien eres tu-

-te equivocaste, no soy fuerte-dijo triste al recordar las palabras de sus amigos le habían dicho en la mañana

-Posiblemente no ahora, pero el punto al que queremos llegar es el siguiente-dijo Iris mientras empezaba a acercarse a su cama - si nosotros te ayudamos a aumentar tu poder nosotros también lo aumentaremos, y cundo seas más fuerte que nosotros tu nos ayudaras-dijo mientras que con magia desaparecía su cama y aparecía detrás de ella una mochila

-y ¿por que creen que seré más fuerte que ustedes?- dijo un poco deprimido- ustedes son mucho más fuertes que yo-

-la presidenta sona nos dijo que contigo podremos volvernos más fuertes- dijo Near mientras se colgaba su mochila- ella cree en ti,solo que nosotros te vamos a entrenar primero y luego cuando nos superes tu nos entrenaras- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar con Iris

-Esta bien,acepto- dijo el castaño con fe de que sus palabras fueran ciertas -¿ y a donde vamos?-

-A tu casa,de ahora en adelante vamos a vivir contigo - dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-!!¿QUE??!!- pregunto confundido-¿por que en mi casa?-

-por que de ahora en adelante te vamos a entrenar y más que nada por que no tenemos un lugar en donde dormir-dijo Near como si fuera algo natural

"solo a mi me pasan estas cosas" pensó el castaño

 **residencia hyoudou**

al llegar a su casa sus padres los recibieron como si fueran de la familia y después de cenar acordaron que Iris se quedaría en el cuarto de huéspedes mientras que Near se quedaba con issei

-no puedo creer lo fácil que fue convencer a mis padres de que ustedes se quedaran-dijo el castaño sentándose en su cama

-no te diste cuenta ¿verdad?,Iris-chan uso magia para convencerlos - dijo mientras veía el cuarto del chico

-claro,por eso fue tan fácil,y ¿que te parece mi habitación? -

-como la de cualquier adolescente,un poco ordenada,nada fuera de lo común excepto por la caja de revistas pornograficas que hay abajo del la cama- dijo con un tono neutro

"maldición como lo supo" pensaba mientras se ruborizaba -es natural, todos tenemos necesidades -dijo apenado el chico

-pero son muchas para un adolescente -dijo mientras sacaba la caja y contaba las revistas

-DEJA AHI- dijo más avergonzado-mejor dime como vamos a empezar con el entrenamiento -dijo este tratando de cambiar el tema

-simple,durante toda la noche concéntra toda tu energía en el brazo izquierdo para que se pueda anular el sello y puedas sacar tu sacred gear -dijo mientras se acomodaba en el suelo para dormir - y cuando sientas que estas listo intenta sacarlo, tu trabajo será activar tu sacred gear sin ayuda de nadie- dijo mientras se cubría con las sábanas

-¿eso es todo?-pregunto mientras se sentaba en el suelo para meditar

-por ahora si,y ahora...buenas noches - dijo mientras se quedaba dormido

-bueno,es ahora o nunca -dicho esto el castaño meditó y intento sacar su sacred gear toda la noche pero todos los intentos fallaban,o les faltaba poco para materializarse o de plano no pasaba nada, pero no se dio cuenta cuando cayó dormido

Al día siguiente Near se desperto y se sorprendió al ver a Issei sentado pero dormido

-Issei-kun , despierta-decía mientras movía al castaño

-tubo tubo - decía el mientras soñaba

-!QUE TUBO NI QUE NADA! TIENES QUE IR A LA ACADÉMIA!-decía gritando mientras lo empujaba

\- perdón decías algo- dijo mientras despertaba

-que ya van a dar las 8 y se te hace tarde-dijo mientras se volvía a dormir

\- mas bien se nos hace tarde querrás decir- hablaba mientras de cambiaba lo mas rápido posible

\- tengo sueño, te alcanzo mas al rato - decía mientras se volvía a dormir

" no tienes remedio" pensaba mientras salia a prisa de su casa y dirigía corriendo a la academia lo mas rápido que daban sus piernas

Al llegar a la academia entro a su aula pero venia hecho un desastre, venia sudando con el pelo desordenado, su uniforme mal acomodado y para rematar venia con la camisa alrevez, no se había dado cuenta hasta que se empezaron a reír sus amigos, despues de que su profesor se fuera del aula, sus dos amigos le habían dado un puñetazo que lo dejo en el suelo

-Issei-kun llegaste tarde por que estabas haciendo cosas pervertidas con la chica del otro salón verdad- hablaba matsuda mientras estaba llorando

\- ¿cual chica del otro salón? -

\- con Iris-chan, la de los pechos medianos y suaves - decía motohama también llorando

-no tengo nada que ver con ella-

\- todos en la academia te vieron irte con ella - decían los dos aun llorando

\- pero solo me acompaño por...- fue interrumpido por Iris que entró al aula

\- iseei-kun perdón por no despertarte, vi que estabas durmiendo de una forma rara y mejor vine sola- decía gritando haciendo que todos todos los que estaban presentes se le quedarán mirando raro

Al escuchar eso motohama y matsuda estaban tronando sus nudillos - que decías? - dijieron los dos bastante enojados

\- oigan esperen, hay una explicación, ESPEREN- y lo último que se escucho fue a Issei gritando de dolor por la paliza que le metieron estos 2

 **sala de ocultismo**

kiba había podido sujetar a rías después de que esta se había mareado y casi caía al suelo

-¿Buchou encerio se siente bien? - preguntaba Asia preocupada por su ama

\- tranquila,solo es pasajero,después se me pasara - dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

\- ¿desde cuando le está pasando esto? - ahora preguntaba kiba

\- un día después de la fiesta de compromiso ¿por que?- preguntaba confundida la pelirroja

\- por que siempre pasa cuando raiser está con usted o después de un rato cuando el se va al inframundo - dijo kiba pensativo

\- ¿crees que el me haya hecho algo?, me hubiera dado cuenta , para ser franca siempre que está aquí solo me besa y habla de los planes para la boda - dijo un poco asqueada al saber que se iba a casar con ese sujeto

\- no lo se- dijo buscando algo "pero de ser así ¿que efecto tendria en ella?" pensaba y intentaba no darle muchas vueltas al asunto - bueno buchou, solo había venido por un libro,tengo que volver a clases - y se dirigió a la rubia - Asia-chan ¿vienes conmigo?-

\- si kiba, buchou si se siente peor puedo curarla con mi sacred gear - dijo Asia

\- no es necesario Asia, estoy bien, vuelvan a clases - dijo con una sonrisa

dicho esto los dos salieron del aula,rías estaba pensando en cómo poder librarse de raiser, pero también pensaba como estaría issei después de lo de ayer, así que creo una bola de energía y atravez de ella pudo ver al castaño alegremente hablando con una chica peliazul que nunca había visto, se puso un poco nerviosa pero lo que la sorprendió fue que ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, no pudo escuchar de lo que hablaban pero de pronto sintió una lágrima que recorría su mejilla

"issei" pensaba "¿será que me olvidaste muy rápido?,espera por que piensas eso si solo fue mi sirviente, nada más" pensaba un poco ruborizada y limpiandose su mejilla "ojala y me puedas perdonar"

 **afuera del aula hace 2 minutos**

issei estaba agradecido con Iris que se había encargado de que los 2 chicos ya no lo golpearan, ella literalmente lo había arrastrado hacia afuera del aula para poder hablar con el

\- hoy en el bosque en las afueras de la ciudad te vamos a esperar Near y yo para empezar con tu entrenamiento- dijo feliz

\- ¿No nos podemos ir juntos? - Pregunto un poco confundido

-Near y yo tenemos que hacer unas cosas, de hecho ya me voy,te veo alrato- dijo al momento de darle un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo hacia la salida

issei se sonrojo un poco y volvió a entrar al aula para volver a ser recibido con un puñetazo por parte de sus amigos

\- MALDITO - decían estos dos llorando

 **en la tarde**

Después de clases Issei se dirigía hacia el bosque, al haber llegado intentaba sacar su boosted gear pero no lo lograba, estaba bastante cerca así que se quedo intentándolo una hora, el castaño se estaba desesperando por que no podía activar su sacred gear y por que Iris y Near no llegaban, pero de pronto sintió una vibración en sus pies y pudo ver como a un metro del suelo salio un ciempiés que tenia en la parte de arriba el cuerpo de un hombre y la parte de abajo era una larga cola con patas a los lados

\- maldicion - estaba sorprendido y a la vez asustado - es ahora o nunca !BOOSTED GEAR - y de pronto de su brazo izquierdo se materializo un guantelete rojo -[BOOST] por fin -Issei estaba listo para pelear

\- BUEN TRABAJO ISSEI-KUN- se escucho como Gritaba Iris atrás de el

\- pero es nuestro - dicho esto vio como Near saltaba y de un corte rápido pudo cortar la mitad del ciempiés haciendo que la parte de abajo se comenzara desaparecer mientras que la parte "humana" cayera al suelo escupiendo sangre

\- malditos, por que hacen esto - dijo respirando con dificultad

\- eso mismo dijieron todas esas personas que te comiste - dijo Near molesto - y ahora¿ donde esta tu hermano?-

Poco después salio otro ciempiés igual solo que ese era mas grande

\- issei-kun ahora es tu turno - dijo Iris feliz

Después el ciempiés se lanzo hacia Near pero este lo había esquivado y ahora se dirijia hacia el castaño

[BOOST] - muy bien aquí voy - Issei había corrido hacia el ciempiés y le dio un fuerte puñetazo que lo había hecho retroceder unos cuantos metros -[BOOST]-

"solo un poco mas" pensaba el castaño- [BOOST] ahora [Dragón shot] - había lanzado una bola de energía que impacto en el ciempiés y fue lo suficientemente fuerte para desaperecer la parte "humana" mientras que la parte de abajo se retorcía y empezaba a desaparecer

\- buen trabajo aunque ocupaste mucha energía - dijo Iris felicitando al castaño

\- gracias - dijo un poco cansado -¿y esos dos quienes eran?-

-Demonios renegados, al igual que los demonios también tenemos el trabajo de encargarnos de ellos- dijo Near mientras guardaba su katana

\- y ahora tu siguiente oponente sere yo- Dijo Iris mientras se transformaba y aparecía con su capa y báculo

\- !!¿QUEE!!?-

-lo que escuchaste,muy bien - mientras aparecía un arco y flecha de luz - ahí voy - dijo al momento de que disparaba la flecha

Issei pudo esquivar la flecha que cayo a sus pies pero lo que no se espero fue que esta brillara y después explotara enfrente del castaño,por suerte este se pudo cubrir pero mas flechas seguían y seguían queriendo darle pero el las iba esquivado y corriendo para que la explosión no lo tomara por sorpresa

\- Issei-kun si no me atacas no podrás vencerme - dijo mientras disparo una flecha al cielo -DISPERSION-

la flecha se dividió en varias luces y una que otra hirió al castaño

\- y como quieres que te ataque si eres una mujer - dijo mientras trataba de evadir cada haz de luz que caía del cielo

\- Puedes usar tu energía o tratar de golperame-dijo mientras apuntaba al castaño

\- esta bien BOOST [BOOST] BOOST [BOOST, aquí voy [Dragón shot] - La bola de energía salio disparada pero Iris creo un pequeño circulo que absorbió el ataque y esta se lo regreso al castaño, Issei apenas pudo verlo y logro esquivarlo

\- Issei-kun no te distraigas que hasta del suelo pueden atacarte- dicho eso creo un circulo mágico y de este apareció abajo de issei- técnica de eminacion-

Issei cuando se dio cuenta algo exploto bajo sus pies, mandándolo varios metros lejos del suelo, cuando aterrizó en el suelo su sacred gear se desvanecio

\- ¿no crees que te exediste un poco ?- Dijo Near mientras se acercaban al castaño para checar que siguiera vivo

\- pero si es mi habilidad mas débil, yo creí que podía resistirlo - dijo mientras volvía a su forma normal -¿Issei-kun estas bien?

Este estaba tosiendo y trataba de ponerse en pie - un poco adolorido-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

\- menos mal, tenemos que volver a casa a descansar- dicho Esto Iris ocupo magia para teletransportarlos.

 **Residencia Hyoudou**

En la residencia hyoudou solo se podían escuchar los gritos de Issei por que Iris le estaba poniendo alcohol y gasa en las heridas que tenía por la explosión

-pero como es posible que mi habilidad mas débil te haya dejado así - dijo riéndose al ver las expresiones del castaño

\- no lo se,de hecho me volví mas frágil durante estos días que pasaron- decía mientras se quejaba por el alcohol

En eso el brazo izquierdo de Issei empezó a brillar-[la razón por la que Issei se volvió tan débil fue debido a que ya no es un demonio,se volvió un humano normal con una sacred gear]- hablaba la gema- [pero hay un método para que el se vuelva mas resistente siendo humano]

\- ¿y cual es ese método? - dijo Iris mientras se acercaba al brazo del chico

-[uno de mis antiguos portadores tenía el mismo problema, en uno de sus viajes conoció a un mago que aplicaba el ritual de AUMENTO DE ESPÍRITU,su resistencia y poder aumentaba por un tiempo de 30 minutos]-decía la gema mientras se iba apagando -[les dije lo que tenían que saber,ahora me voy a dormir y traten de no matar a mi portador,el es el mas gracioso que he tenido]- dijo antes de desaparecer por completo

-oye iris ¿conoces el ritual? - dijo Near mientras se acostaba en el suelo

\- es fácil hacerlo - dijo mientras sacaba un pergamino - debes de escribir tu nombre con sangre aquí- dijo con una sonrisa

-okey- dijo el castaño mientras se mordía el dedo pulgar y escribía nervioso - ¿y para que sirve esto?-

\- es un pergamino sagrado, aparte del ritual de aumento de espíritu sirve para hacer otra clase de rituales, por ejemplo cambio de cuerpos, transfusión de poder y energía vital etc , mira aquí esta mi nombre y el de Near- dijo mientras señalaba al peliblanco dormido en el suelo,- mañana lo probaremos, a final de cuentas nos vas a acompañar a una misión de equipo-dijo mientras se acercaba al castaño y le daba un beso en la mejilla y luego al peliblanco que estaba en el suelo- buenas noches - dijo antes de irse a dormir a su habitación

Luego el castaño se acostó en su cama y se acordó de poner su alarma para despertar temprano, antes de quedar dormido paso la imagen de rías por su cabeza y no pudo evitar suspirar - rías...- una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla -¿por que? - dicho esto apago la luz y se dispuso a dormir sin darle mas vuelta al asunto

 **En otro lugar**

Rías estaba en su departamento viendo a través de una bola de energía lo que Estaba haciendo el castaño,no podía escuchar lo que estaba diciendo ,solo veía sus labios moverse y como estaba apunto de llorar, rías sintió tristeza al verlo así y también se fue a dormir pensando en el castaño

 **fin del capítulo**

 **espero que les haya gustado, no olviden comentar y seguir la historia, si encuentran un error ortográfico o de narración etc, una disculpa y nada más eso es todo**

 **Y ARRIBA EL PODER DE LA JUVENTUD**


	4. la primera mision

**HOLA A TODOS**

 **bien, esta es la cuarta parte de la historia, aquí hice referencia a un personaje de otro anime( ustedes sabrán cual es,solo que le cambie el nombre)**

 **y a responder comentarios**

 **invitado 1: los capítulos no los hago más largos por que luego se me van las ideas y siento que con un capítulo muy largo se van a aburrir( o bueno a mi me ha pasado XD) pero intentare hacerlos más largos**

 **invitado 2: no entendí tu comentario,pero por lo que entendí fue que no te gusto que el maou no intervenga pues eso se resolverá más adelante** y **le dirán la verdad pues eso lo estoy pensando, me imagine la historia pero esos pequeños detalles son los que se me olvidan.**

 **sin más que decir vamos con el capitulo**

 **Cap 4**

-Despierta...o te matare. Despierta...o te matare- repetía la alarma, el castaño se levanto de su cama y no vio cuando había pisado algo

\- !!QUITATE IDIOTA!! -grito Near al sentir el pie de Issei en su "paquetin",issei por el susto perdió el equilibrio y cayo encima del peliblanco en una posición comprometedora

\- que pasa por que tanto...- Iris se quedo callada al ver la escena que estos dos habían montado - vaya no les conocía esos gustos - dijo mientras se empezaba a reír

\- no es lo que piensas - dijo issei mientras se ponía de pie pero Near lo empujo con el pie y este perdió el equilibrio y fue a dar con la peliazul y ambos habían caído al suelo - que es esto,se siente tan suave o.O- decía mientras que su mano estaba presionando una "pelota"

\- òOó PERVERTIDO - grito mientras empujo al castaño con magia y este se estrelló con su armario

-vaya forma de empezar el dia-.- - dijo el peliblanco mientras se volvía a dormir

Después de resolver aquel incidente issei caminaba junto a Iris mientras hablaban de la misión de esa noche

-¿el titiritero o_o?-

-si, se esconde en el teatro de la ciudad, es un demonio renegado,nada del otro mundo - dijo con un tono feliz

-bueno si no queda de otra...- se detuvo en seco al ver a raiser y a sirzechs en la entrada de la academia -maldicion - musito en voz baja

-ah...que pasa issei kun? - no entendió hasta que vio a raiser. -ya veo,¿quieres esperar hasta que se vaya?- pregunto

\- si por favor- dijo mientras daban la vuelta,para su mala suerte alguien le aventó una piedra y esta había dado en la cabeza del castaño

\- por que te vas debilucho, ¿tienes miedo a que te haga algo?- había dado en el clavo

-eso es algo que no te importa raiser,!callate! - había dicho el pelirrojo pero había sido ignorado

-nada de eso, el tiene que saber que a los débiles hay que tratarlos como tal,no importa si tienen a un dragón adentro- dijo mientras se acercaba a issei y este se ponía atrás de él - no es cierto ¿sekiryuutei?- dijo mientras empujo al castaño y este cayó al suelo

\- no importa si soy débil, no importa si no soy tan fuerte como tu - dijo mientras se ponía de pie y activo su sacred gear - NO VOLVERAS A VENCERME -hablo con una seguridad que hasta raiser se puso un poco nervioso

\- ¿quieres apostar?- dijo raiser mientras sus manos estaban en llamas y estaban dispuestos a pelear pero sirzechs apareció en medio de estos dos

\- Issei-kun estoy orgulloso de que hayas podido romper el sello,pero este no es el lugar ni el momento para solucionar sus diferencias - ahora dirigiéndose al rubio- y si tu vuelves a desobedecer una orden tendré que castigarte - dijo con una mirada con la cual sintió escalofríos

\- esta bien sirzechs-sama - dijo el phenex antes de dar media vuelta y dirijirse a la academia

\- siento lo ocurrido, no volverá a pasar - dijo sirzechs apenado- como sea tengo un favor que pedirte issei-kun -

trago saliva el castaño - de que se trata sirzechs-sama - dijo nervioso

\- quiero que te desagas de riser - dijo con una mirada seria - tengo el poder necesario para hacerlo pero yo no lo puedo hacer, el punto de esto es que si lo matas o lo vences en un duelo podrás recuperar a rías, se que ahora no tienes el poder suficiente pero si sigues con ellos- dijo mientras señalaba a Iris y a Near que iba llegando -lo vas a superar dentro de poco- dijo con una sonrisa

Issei estaba sorprendido, nunca pensó que el maou lucifer le pidiera algo así- ella no me quiere de vuelta, me quedo muy claro -dijo el castaño mientras recordaba lo que había ocurrido ese día en el club - lo de raiser lo pensaré - dijo mientras agachaba la mirada

-esta bien- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa -Issei-kun, estoy orgulloso de ti,sigue así y te volverás más fuerte - dijo mientras desaparecía en un circulo mágico

-Gracias sirzechs-sama - dijo feliz,ahora se dirijia al peliblanco - y que haces aquí,no te ibas a quedar a dormir? -

\- me toca examen y aparte vi todo lo que paso con raiser - dijo con un tono neutro -como sea ¿entramos?

 **club de ocultismo**

rías estaba realizando sus deberes y organizando los contratos para que se repartan de igual manera a sus siervos, estaba a punto de acabar cuando vio que la puerta se abrió dejando pasar al phenex

\- ¿que haces aquí Raiser?- pregunto seria la pelirroja

-vaya creo no estás feliz de verme,bueno solo vine a perder tiempo - dijo con tono burlón mientras se acercaba a rías - y también por esto- dicho eso le robo un beso a la chica y literalmente estaba metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta, ella se intentó separar y con ayuda de su poder mágico pudo quitarselo de encima

-Sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso - dijo enojada -mira por favor vete y dejame terminar mis cosas-

el rubio se empezó a reír y se sentó en el sofá -vaya parece que todos están de malas, tu hermano se enojo por tratar al sekiryuutei como lo que es,una basura y ahora tu también te enojas,vaya creo que solo vine a perder el tiempo-dijo suspirando

\- ¿que paso con issei? - pregunto sorprendida y poniéndose de pie

-para su suerte nada, jajaja debiste ver su cara al verme,se quiso dar la vuelta como una niña asustada y tu hermano intervino para que no le hiciera nada, en fin,la boda todavía no tiene fecha, tu hermano me dijo que tenía que ser después de un asunto que tiene pendiente - dijo poniéndose de pie y creando un circulo mágico - bueno yo me voy, ya tuve lo que quiero- y este desapareció

.*issei*. pensó antes de que su vista se nublara y sus piernas le fallaran,por suerte ella había quedado inconsciente en su silla

.

.

.

 **con issei**

-diablos como hago para meterme en esto - se interrogada mientras que sus amigos intentaban acomodarse en ese apretado lugar

-callate issei-kun, nos van a descubrir- decía motohama mientras intentaba darle una patada al castaño

-pero es la verdad,como es posible que se nos ocurra meternos mientras todas esas chicas están cambiandose, si nos descubren no salimos vivos de aquí - decía incómodo en la posición en la que estaba *aunque si logramos ver muchos pechos el sacrificio valdrá la pena * pensaba

\- de igual manera si nos descubren te dejamos atrás como de costumbre - decia matsuda, - miren quien está ahí,es Iris - decía colgandole la baba

-Iris - de pronto vino a su mente que el había tocado su pecho está mañana - me pregunto como se verá sin su uniforme -ahora el castaño había perdido cualquier pensamiento racional

-si tan solo pudiera...- PUM. la cerradura de la puerta del casillero se había roto y estos cayeron, Iris vio a issei y se ruborizo

\- òOó PERVERTIDOS - todas escucharon gritar a la peliazul y se empezaron a cubrír,mientras que las otras estaban enojadas y listas para golpear

-matsuda, motohama, mi pésame, ADIOS ToT -dicho eso el castaño corrió lo mas rápido que daban sus piernas mientras que se escuchaban los gritos de dolor de los otros dos chicos ,issei había salido vivo del vestidor pero su alegría había acabado al ver a koneko afuera del vestidor *maldición *pensaba mientras que por dentro se moría de miedo

-nunca vas a cambiar ¿verdad?-dijo con su tono neutro y de un puñetazo lo mando varios metros lejos

.*encerio tengo que dejar de meterme en problemas* pensó antes de quedar inconsciente

 **club de ocultismo**

-¿buchou?...holaa- saludaba kiba

la pelirroja apenas estaba despertando - Ahh hola kiba,¿que hora es?- preguntaba desconcertada

\- bueno ya es la hora de la salida y vine a dejar esto -explicaba mientras acomodaba el libro que recogió el otro día - últimamente a estado más cansada ¿se siente bien?- dijo el rubio desconfiado

\- la verdad no, últimamente he estado durmiendo en clases y ahora dormí todo el día

\- bueno,debemos irnos, akeno nos está esperando en la entrada -

-si - dijo con un poco de pereza

ya en la entrada de la academia estaban esperando koneko y akeno en la entrada,

\- muy bien a donde tenemos que ir- pregunto con alegría la pelinegra

\- tenemos que terminar los contratos pendientes,ahora no son muchos como la semana pasada -dijo con algo de alegría - lo malo es que Asia no viene,dijo que tenía que hacer unas cosas

-bueno vamos a mi casa- dijo con una sonrisa akeno

dicho eso el grupo empezó a caminar varias cuadras, cruzaron un parque y al dar vuelta en una esquina rías vio algo que la puso muy triste, issei iba agarrado de la mano con la peliazul que vio el otro día, cuando de pronto sintió una lágrima que salía, trato de limpiarla pero todos se habían dado cuenta

-buchou, lo vamos a recuperar - dijo kiba al ver a su ama triste

rías ya estaba llorando al escuchar esas palabras y todos la abrazaron para consolarla

\- ¿y si no?...¿y si es feliz con sus otros amigos? - decía entre lágrimas - tal vez se olvidó de nosotros -

\- Rías no digas eso, yo se que el todavía nos quiere- decía akeno

lloro alrededor de dos minutos y siguieron su camino a la casa de la pelinegra,

 **entrada de la academia hace 10 minutos**

-¿y Near? -Pregunto issei al ver sola a Iris

-le dio sueño y regreso a casa- dijo con un tono feliz -dijo que nos alcanzaría allá -

-ya veo,bueno vámonos -dicho eso empezaron a caminar,- oye iris,¿tu nunca estas triste? - pregunto issei curioso

\- bueno a decir verdad desde que conocí a Near nunca lo he estado,es una historia que tenia planeado contarte pero al ver que preguntas te la contare- dijo mientras se sentaban en una banca -la historia más o menos va así. cuando era mas pequeña siempre me molestaban mis compañeros por que nunca aprendía a hacer ningún conjuro, no podía hacer nada y me decían que lo mejor que podía hacer era abandonar la magia incluso mi maestro me humillaba enfrente de todos, no tenía a nadie a quien recurrir, mis padres murieron poco después de que yo nací, un día me mandaron con un grupo pequeño para recolectar algunas hierbas medicinales pero cuando regresabamos un grupo de ángeles caídos nos atacó y mató a todo mi grupo,salí corriendo como pude pero me habían acorralado, sabía que estaba a punto de morir hasta que Near apareció y me salvó - decía mientras que empezaba a derramar lágrimas - me cuido y me llevo a un pequeño pueblo y ahí pude aprender a mejorar mi poder magico, Near me ayudó con una de las técnicas más dificil "la electrokinesis " el poder de controlar la electricidad, a Near nunca le llamó la atención aprender a usar la magia como yo, solo sabe controlar dos habilidades la electrokinesis y el poder oscuro, el quería una espada o algo parecido, así que su abuelo le regaló una katana en su cumpleaños, nunca supimos de donde la saco, hasta que un día encontró a alguien dispuesto a enseñarle, si supieras lo que el puede hacer con ella - dijo suspirando -, un día me vio llorando y se acercó a mi y me pregunto por qué lloraba, le explíque que no tenía nada ni nadie a quien recurrir cuando estaba sola, Near me abrazo y me dijo algo que tocó mi corazón, todavía recuerdo lo que me dijo..."mientras yo esté aquí, contigo siempre te protegere, no importa si no estoy cerca, si volteas siempre estaré para ti, recuerda que no estás sola " y desde ese día no he vuelto a estar triste por que se que el me cuidará al igual que yo lo cuidare -dijo mientras se ponía de pie - me enteré de lo que te hizo el grupo de rías, issei-kun de ahora en adelante vamos a ser un equipo y yo te protegere y quiero que tu también me protejas - dijo con una sonrisa

Issei cuando escucho eso sonrió y abrazo a Iris - lo prometo - dijo en un susurro - yo te cuidare y también a Near, lo prometo,no importa lo que pase -

Iris se despegó del castañoy le sonrió -bueno ya es tarde - dijo mientras creaba un hechizo -tenemos que correr - dicho eso agarro de la mano al castaño y empezaron a correr por toda la ciudad, daban vueltas por las esquinas y cruzaron por parques, estacionamientos y callejones hasta llegar al teatro de la ciudad, -llegamos - dijo la peliazul y al darse vuelta vio que issei estaba respirando con dificultad y arrastradose por el suelo -Jajaja deberías ver tus expresiónes - dijo con una sonrisa

\- justo a tiempo - dijo Near mientras aparecía de quien sabe donde

Entraron al teatro y todo estaba muy silencioso,lo único que se podía escuchar era el TIC TAC del reloj, revisaron todas las salas y cuartos de servicio y no encontraban nada, el único lugar que quedaba era el sótano del escenario principal, al llegar a la puerta esta estaba cerrada, Near pateo la puerta y esta cedió y lo que encontraron era a un viejo que estaba reparando unas marionetas mientras que a las otras les estaba arrancando los brazos y las piernas

\- vaya esta vez tardaron más en encontrarme - decía mientras intentaba pasar un hilo por el agujero de una aguja

\- lo que siempre me pregunto es como te escapas, te mandamos al inframundo, pasan 2 semanas y nos enteramos que volviste a escapar - decía Near mientras veía lo que hacia - aunque tu siempre nos quitas el aburrimiento con una pequeña pelea - decía mientras veía los muñecos

\- pues para eso son los amigos, y hablando de amigos ¿me van a presentar al chico nuevo? - decía mientras miraba a Issei

\- el es Hyoudou Issei, el actual sekyuuretei - decía Near mientras veía al hombre - el es ryu kabuto "el titiritero" - decía mientras veía a Issei

\- un gusto Issei, y bueno , ¿van a ser tres contra uno? -

\- nahh, muy injusto, seria Issei contra ti- dijo Iris mientras se alejaba del castaño y Near hacia lo mismo

\- de acuerdo - dicho eso de los dedos de sus manos aparecieron esferas de energía pequeñas - piensa rápido - dicho eso con mover sus dedos y manos vio como una marioneta de un ladrón se lanzo contra el castaño, el apenas pudo verlo pero de otro lugar salio otra marioneta de un policía y esta pudo cortar un poco de la mejilla derecha de Issei

\- Issei ten cuidado, esas marionetas no son simples muñecos, están hechos para intentar matar a alguien - dijo iris mientras veía como ellas intentaban darle un golpe

\- no entiendo, por que son peligrosas - cuando dijo eso vio como en las manos de los muñecos habían navajas - ya veo por que son peligrosas !BOOSTED GEAR! - dicho eso apareció el guantelete rojo - [BOOST] -

\- así que ese es el boosted gear, creo que tendré el honor de pelear con el - dicho eso solto a sus marionetas y el abría una caja que estaba abajo de su mesa - entonces pelearé enserio - y de la caja había sacado una marioneta mas grande que el, solo que esta se veía que en vez de ser de madera era de metal- saluden a mi nuevo juguetito, tenia pensado ocuparlo con ustedes pero al ser una ocasión especial entonces la ocupare con el - entonces de esa cosa le salieron cuatro brazos y de su boca salia una punta afilada y este se lanzaba contra el castaño, el no reaccionó a tiempo y le dio un fuerte golpe que hizo que atravesara el techo, iris y Near fueron a ver si el castaño estaba bien

\- Issei ¿sigues vivo? -pregunto iris

\- ¿que clase de pregunta es esa? Claro que sigo vivo pero si no me levanto...- fue interrumpido por que vieron que del suelo salia kabuto con su títere. *demonios necesito mas tiempo* pensó el castaño mientras que la gema seguía cargando poder - [BOOST] -

\- [Hey chico, podemos hablar] -

-Ddraig ¿enserio es este el mejor momento para hablar?-

\- [ es por tu bien socio, escucha, no intentes lanzar un dragón shot, desperdiciarias energía] -

\- entonces ¿que me recomiendas que haga?-

\- [es muy simple,hasta ahora ya tienes una cantidad de poder para realizar este movimiento, concentra todo este poder en tu brazo izquierdo y golpea esa cosas, esta habilidad se llama" golpe de dragón ", con el poder suficiente es capaz de destruir cualquier cosa] -

\- esta bien, lo intentare -

\- Issei-kun ¿quieres que haga el ritual? - preguntaba iris mientras ayudaba a levantar al castaño

\- no, ahora es mi turno de atacar [BOOST]- dijo mientras intentaba desviar la energía hacia su brazo izquierdo

\- así se habla - dijo Near mientras empujaba al castaño con su pie

\- no hables antes de tiempo niño, aquí acaba todo - decía mientras lanzaba su marioneta hacia el castaño

.*Bien aquí voy* pensaba Issei - "Golpe de Dragón " - dijo mientras que su brazo lo rodeaba un aura verde, Issei corrió hacia la marioneta y le metió un golpe en medio del cuerpo haciendo que el títere se partiera en varios y pedazos

\- PERO ¿COMO ES QUE? DIGO ¿PERO SI TU ? ¿POR QU... - fue interrumpido por Issei que le había dado un fuerte puñetazo haciendo que volara unos metros lejos, kabuto estaba desconcertado y espantado por la fuerza de este, intento ponerse de pie y intento huir pero iris se puso en su camino

\- kabuto, conoces la costumbre, tu pierdes, intentas huir y ahora vas al inframundo- dijo mientras que lo hacia desaparecer con un circulo mágico

\- MALDITO - se escuchó como grito kabuto antes de desaparecer

El lugar quedo en silencio, solo se escuchaba la respiración de estos y el sonido del boosted gear despararecer

\- buen trabajo Issei-kun, sabía que lo lograrias - dijo iris mientras abrazaba al castaño - y lo mejor es que no ocupamos el ritual -

\- gracias iris, bueno vámonos a casa - dicho eso esta ocupo un círculo magico y desaparecieron del lugar

 **casa de akeno**

Akeno estaba sola con Rías en su casa, Kiba y Koneko ya se habían ido

\- Rías¿ podemos hablar de un tema delicado? - pregunto Akeno

\- mmm si no me queda de otra- dijo esbozado una sonrisa

\- ¿que es lo que sientes por issei-kun? - dijo con una sonrisa picara

Rías se había ruborizado- so..solo lo veo como un amigo...¿por que preguntas eso?- dijo nerviosa

\- ara ara te gusta issei-kun- dijo cantando

\- AKENO!! - esta vez estaba roja como jitomate - bueno, talvez me gusta un poco pero... creo que le gusta otra persona - dijo con tristeza en su voz

\- ¿hablas de la chica que lo estaba agarrando de la mano?- dijo mientras preparaba té

\- si...he visto que ella le da besos en la mejilla y se sonroja-

\- ¿y como lo sabes? ¿no me digas que lo espías con el truco que te enseñe? - dijo mientras servía el té

\- no lo espio, solo quería saber como estaba - dijo mientras agachaba la mirada y sorbia un poco de té

-hay Rías si issei se entera de eso de seguro se asustaria, bueno y ahora ¿que está haciendo?- dijo mientras se colocaba a su lado

\- no he visto- dicho eso creo una esfera de energía y pudieron ver al castaño charlando con la peliazul y el albino, podía ver que reían y lo pasaban bien, Rías se había puesto triste, veía que issei estaba mejor con sus otros amigos, despues la peliazul le dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y salio de la habitación, rías y akeno vieron como estos dos se acostaban y seguían platicando y después se dispusieron a dormir, la esfera se disipó y rías estaba triste - bueno, y ahora el es feliz, ¿que podré hacer?- y entonces abrazo a su amiga.

akeno estaba en la misma situación que rías-¿que preferias? ¿que raiser lo matara o que se alejara?, issei-kun es buena persona y no guarda odio hacia ti o a mi, incluso a kiba,koneko y Asia, ya veras que todo pasara- dijo fingiendo seguridad sabiendo que sus palabras pueden ser mentira

el lugar se quedo en silencio y lo único que se escuchaba era a Rías desahogandose

 **Residencia hyoudou (hace 20 minutos)**

\- hogar dulce hogar- dijo suspirando issei mientras se acostaba - ¿es normal que este tan cansado?-

\- no lo se,debió ser por la golpiza que te dio kabuto - dijo Near mientras se reía

\- ya ya mis niños, Near ¿no sientes que se nos olvida algo?- dijo Iris preocupada

\- no que yo sepa,mmm¿algún trabajo o Favor?- dijo encarnado una ceja

\- EL DEMONIO RENEGADO DE LA FABRICA,¿COMO LO OVIDAMOS?- dijo alarmada- tenemos que eliminarlo -

-ese trabajo era el día que conocimos a issei-kun, que los demonios se encarguen - dijo sentándose en el suelo - si quieres mañana revisamos -

\- ja, tu nunca vez el lado malo de la cosas¿verdad? - dijo issei atrás de él - pero si tienes miedo solo recuerda que mientras yo esté aquí siempre te protegere - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Near con ese comentario se puso más rojo que un jitomate - ¿QUE...QUE...FU...FUE LO QUE DI...DIJISTE IDIOTA? - dijo Near más abochornado que nunca. iris y issei se empezaron a reir y toda la noche se la pasaron hablando,riendo y divirtiéndose hasta que a Iris le empezó a doler la panza y mejor se fue a dormir,se despidió de issei y Near con un beso y fue a dormír

issei estaba acostado mientras hablaba con Near - oye Near te puedo hacer una pregunta? - dijo aguantando la risa

\- ¿que es lo que quieres? -

\- ¿te gusta Iris? - pregunto issei soltando una carcajada

\- QUE TE IMPORTA IDIOTA!! - ahora de rojo paso a morado - y si fuera así ¿cual es el problema - dijo desviando la mirada

\- nada más, solo quiero tener algo con que molestarte - dijo issei con una sonrisa

\- bueno ahora mi turno...¿ te gustaría volver al clan gremory? - PAM había dado en el clavo

\- no lo se, si rías me llegará a perdonar por humillarla ese día... no lo se, tal vez nunca pase, ella se va a casar con raiser - dijo con un tono melancólico

\- bueno,creo ahora ya tengo con que molestarte, a issei le gusta rías - dijo Near feliz

\- claro que no me gusta- dijo ahora ruborizado issei - creo que ya es hora de dormir¿no? - dijo tapandose con su sabana

\- vale vale,hasta mañana issei-kun - dicho eso los dos se durmieron,lo que no contaban es que en ningún momento Iris se había despegado de la puerta y escucho todo,y se fue con una sonrisa victoriosa a su habitación

 **bueno,hasta aquí llega el capítulo,si hay un error ortográfico o de narración una disculpa y no olviden comentar,eso me ayudaría para seguir la historia**

 **una cosa más,los capítulos si ahora me tarde en subir el cuarto, los demas se van a demorar un poco más,ya saben,los estudios**

 **bueno eso es todo, nos** **vemos**

 **Y ARRIBA EL PODER DE LA JUVENTUD XD**


	5. problemas y una espada sagrada

**HOLA A TODOS**

 **PERDON POR LA TARDANZA, YA SABEN, LOS ESTUDIOS Y TODO ESO,EN FIN,SOLO ESCRIBO LA HISTORIA EN MIS TIEMPOS LIBRES**

 **alguien me pregunto ¿como son las apariencias de iris y Near?**

 **Near en mi mente se parece a alone de "Saint seiya :lost canvas ", solo que en vez de pintar cuadros tiene una katana y el pelo blanco**

 **iris se parecería a Noa Takigawa de "yamada kun to 7 ni no majo" solo que un poco más desarrollada xD**

 **y bueno,aquí ya voy a mezclar la historia original ( New) con la que sale de mi** **imaginación,ojala y les guste**

 **SIN MAS QUE DECIR,AQUI VAMOS**

-POR QUE LO HICIERON?- gritaba el castaño afuera de la academia - no me pudieron despertar,esto no tiene perdón- decía mientras lloraba

Para ser mas exactos que había pasado...

Issei se levanto bastante tarde, no vio a Near ni a iris por la casa así que se cambio lo mas rápido posible, desayuno y fue corriendo a la academia pero al llegar a la entrada le anularon el paso, tuvo una fuerte discusión con el que cuidaba la entrada, así que se puso a gritar afuera, Issei ya resignado se dirigía a su casa pero la gema de Ddraig empezó a brillar

-[ compañero, podemos ir al bosque, para ser mas exactos en donde peleaste con los demonios renegados que parecían insectos]-

\- para que...¿olvidaste algo?- dijo ironico

-[pensé que podíamos aprovechar el día para enseñarte nuevas técnicas-] decía con un tono apagado - [pero si no quieres]-

\- hubieras empezado por ahí, vamos - dijo el castaño empezando a correr al Bosque

 **BOSQUE (AFUERAS DE LA CIUDAD) **

-[ muy bien,el primer movimiento no es de ataque, es defensa, se llama "escudo se escamas", es una defensa que te protegerá de cualquier ataque , para realizarlo tienes que activar el boosted gear y con la primera carga lo puedes hacer, solo concentra tu energía en tu antebrazo, mientras mas concentración de energía en esa zona, mas fuerte será la defensa]-

Dicho eso Issei activo su boosted gear y hizo lo que Ddraig le pidió, en el antebrazo del chico se podía ver apenas un aura verde -[ con esa defensa cualquier ataque, hasta el mas débil podría hacerte daño, concentrate mas]-

-Sabes que la concentración no es mi fuerte -dicho eso Issei se esforzó mas y esta vez pudo ver que su brazo formaba un escudo de aura verde -[bien Issei, con eso podrás defenderte un poco, vas a tener que mejorarlo,pasemos al siguiente movimiento, este es como el "dragón shot" pero se llama " shock dragon" o "choque de dragon" solo que en vez de lanzar la energía, tu mismo vas a hacer que colisione con algo o alguien, puedes practicar con ese árbol, se ve muy resistente]-

\- como...¿así?- en eso issei creo una esfera pequeña de energía, cuando intento hacer que chocara la esfera rápidamente se disipó - ¿que paso?- preguntó confundido

-[jajaja ¿creíste que iba a ser más fácil?, en este ataque no lanzarás la energía, tendrás que mantenerla y hacer que se estrelle ]- dijo Ddraig que parecía divertido al ver al castaño frustrado por que no lograba hacer el movimiento

había pasado más de media hora y el ataque no lo podía hacer- MALDICION, a este paso me quedaré sin fuerzas- decía mientras repetía el ataque que por más que intentaba no lo lograba hacer

-[una forma fácil de lograrlo es que primero manténgas la energía en tu mano, cuando tengas control estrellalo en el árbol]-

Issei estaba haciendo lo que Ddraig le aconsejo *esto se hace cada vez más difícil* -[BOOST]- , al principio le costó trabajo por que el estaba acostumbrado a aparecer la energía y en ese instante lanzarla, issei al fin pudo mantener la esfera de energía en su mano,listo para realizar el movimiento - AQUI VOY [BOOST]- Issei golpeó el árbol con esta, el resultado fue un pequeño cráter en el tronco

-[bien chico, aprendes rápido, ahora hazlo con más energía]-

-Ddraig, no se si lo notes pero me estoy empezando a cansar- dijo comenzando a respirar rápidamente -[BOOST] bien aquí voy [BOOST]- Issei creo una esfera pero al ser más energía que no ocupó y la que apenas había cargado está era mas inestable y le costaba más trabajo mantenerla, cuando no aguanto más golpeó el árbol, tanta era la energía acumulada que hizo que el árbol se partiera y otros que estaban cerca cayeran al suelo, issei sonrió pero la vista comenzó a hacerse borrosa y sus piernas le fallaron, después cayó al suelo

-[bien hecho socio, te esforzarte, ahora descansa]- dijo antes de que issei quedará dormido

 **Residencia Hyoudou ( noche)**

-Issei-kun?... mira Near, al fin está despertando - se escuchaba la voz de iris

\- Ahh, demonios, ¿que fue lo que paso? - dijo issei desconcertado - un momento ¿Cómo llegue aquí?- pregunto al ver que estaba acostado en su cama

\- hay querido, te sentiste mal y Near fue el que te trajo aquí - decía su madre mientras ojeaba un libro - mira Iris-chan, aquí está issei en la bañera cuando era bebé - dijo su madre

-awwww que bonito,mira Near - dijo iris mientras le enseñaba la foto

Near al ver la foto se empezó a reír tanto que unas cuantas lágrimas salían - y que es esto... es el pilin de issei-kun!! JAJAJA!! - río más Near al darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle

issei al escuchar eso se puso rojo y le quito el libro a Near, el y iris todavía seguían riendo y su madre seguía revisando los demas libros de fotos, a Near le llamó la atención una foto que estaba en el libro, era de issei cuando era mas pequeño y al lado de él había un chico de pelo anaranjado, lo que lo sorprendió fue que en medio de ellos había una espada acomodada - Issei-kun ¿quien es este chico? - dijo Near

issei se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta - es un antiguo vecino, se mudo hace mucho tiempo, su nombre era...no me acuerdo, ¿por que?- pregunto issei

\- por nada- dijo desviandose del tema *así que esta es una * pensaba Near

\- bien ahora que issei desperto vamos a dar una vuelta- dijo iris levantándose

-Ahh que flojera, ¿es necesario?- pregunto issei a lo cual iris contestó con una sonrisa

issei y Near se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la salida con Iris, nadie se dio cuenta pero Near había sacado la foto del libro y la puso en su bolsillo trasero

ya en la calle issei quería abrir un tema de conversación -¿a donde vamos iris? -

\- me enteré que los demonios no habían resuelto el asunto que dejamos pendiente, nosotros lo vamos a hacer- dijo iris

\- de acuerdo - dijo, issei se dio cuenta que Near no hablaba,cuando lo volteo a ver vio que tenía algo en las manos - ¿oye que estas viendo?- cuando se dio cuenta vio que tenía la foto del libro- ¿por que trajiste eso? - pregunto un poco exaltado el castaño

\- estoy viendo si esta espada es autentica- dijo el peliblanco con naturalidad - ¿encerio no sabes quien es el chico?-

\- no me acuerdo de él, fue hace mucho tiempo- dijo issei - Puedes preguntarle a mi madre,a lo mejor y ella se acuerda-

\- gracias issei-kun - respondió el peliblanco

-bien aquí es- dijo iris mientras se detenía enfrente de una fábrica que se veía que no había sido utilizada en un buen tiempo- ¿están listos?- pregunto iris a sus amigos, estos dos habían asentido con la cabeza - muy bien, aquí vamos - dijo mientras entraban a la fábrica, Near guardo la fotografía en su bolsa pero no se dio cuenta que esta había caído al suelo

al entrar a la fábrica está estaba oscura, habían cerrado la puerta para que no entrará nadie, lo único que se escuchaba eran los pasos de estos, iris había aparecido su báculo y se había transformado, vestía el uniforme de la academia, solo que ahora tenía su capa blanca y un sombrero en punta, un poco abajo de sus ojos habían aparecido unas líneas moradas y de su cabello salieron mechones verdes, en cambio Near solo desendunfo su katana y issei había hecho aparecer su boosted gear- [BOOST ]-

\- ahí está- dijo iris señalando a una chica que se había asomado para ver quien había entrado, de repente está se había convertido en un monstruo que parecía una araña, después se trepó en el techo y se abalanzó e intentó atacar a Near, el reaccionó rápido y pudo esquivarlo, el demonio le lanzó una especie de telaraña a issei que se vio descuidado, pero por suerte se acordó de la técnica que le enseñó Ddraig y se pudo proteger, "escudo de escamas ", pero al impactar en la defensa del castaño está comenzó a corroerse -[BOOST ]- seguía repitiendo la gema en el brazo izquierdo del chico- te lo devuelvo "Dragon-shot" - disparo el ataque issei pero no le hizo nada al demonio, este al recibir el ataque se abalanzó hacia issei, ahora el estaba en problemas -[BOOST]-

-!! Issei-kun!! - grito Near al ver a su amigo en problemas, sin tiempo que perder creo con su mano un pequeño rayo-" electrokinesis" - dicho rayo se lo lanzo al monstruo para quitarselo de encima al castaño - issei-kun, ahora ataquemos - dicho eso intento cortar al demonio pero esta lo estaba esquivando, en su último tajo logro cortarlo de la mitad de su cuerpo , issei aprovecho el momento y quiso aplicar el ataque que le enseñó Ddraig y creo una esfera mediana de energía

-Near! aléjate, aquí voy [BOOST]- dijo issei al momento de correr y estrellar la energía en el monstruo -"shock dragon "-,para su suerte el ataque resultó bien y lo mando varios metros lejos * por fin algo me sale bien* pensaba el castaño , Near se sorprendió por la energía del castaño,pero no se quedo atrás y este desapareció y apareció atrás del demonio

\- bien issei-kun, mi turno- cuando dijo eso de su mano salio una especie de flama negra - "arte oscura, golpe de energía "- dicho eso Near le dio un golpe al demonio y lo mando varios metros arriba, tanta fue la energía del golpe que atravesó el techo de la fábrica

 **AFUERA DE LA FABRICA (3 MINUTOS ANTES)**

rías venia caminado con su grupo por la calle

\- buchou, ¿a donde vamos?- pregunto Asia hacia la pelirroja

\- un grupo no cumplió una misión para eliminar a un demonio renegado, así que nosotros lo eliminaremos - dijo rías

seguían caminando hasta llegar afuera de la fábrica, kiba vio algo que llamó su atención, en el suelo había una foto tirada, era de dos chicos pero uno de ellos se parecía a alguien que conocía - ¿Issei-kun?- susurro pero después vio una espada al lado de él,- vaya, las coincidencias si existen - dijo mientras sonreía y seguía viendo la foto

\- buchou, algo no está bien,según el informe, teníamos que eliminar solo uno y adentro siento 4 presencias,¿ será que alguien llegó antes que nosotros? - dijo akeno

\- no creo, a nadie más le pidieron está misión, yo también sentí esas presencias pero por si las dudas, Asia tu quédate aquí, koneko, tu entrarás con kiba- decía rías pero se detuvo al ver que su siervo no le ponía atención y se acercó a el- ¿que es lo que estás viendo? - al mirar la foto llegó a la misma conclusión que kiba- Issei - dijo rías

De repente vieron como del techo salio disparada una especie de araña, -ese debe ser uno, rápido,a sus posiciones- habia dicho rías, pero se sorprendió al ver a una chica que estaba a punto de atacar al demonio *¿quien es ella?* pensaba rías

\- elemento tierra "gran golpe roca" - dicho eso, iris convirtió su puño en una roca y le dio un gran golpe al demonio renegado, este por el impacto se estrello contra el suelo dejando un enorme cráter - tu no tienes remedio,por lo tanto debo eliminarte, elemento fuego" gran llamarada"- apunto hacia el demonio y este empezó a quemarse, poco a poco el demonio se volvió cenizas, solo quedaba un polvo negro en su lugar, poco después iris aterrizo en el suelo volviendo a su forma normal, rías al verla de cerca pudo reconocerla, estaba a punto de decir algo pero la puerta de la fabrica se abrió y de esta salio Issei y Near

\- ¿ya acabamos?- dijo Issei con una pequeña sonrisa, pero esta se desvaneció al ver a sus antiguos amigos enfrente

-¿ que se supone que están haciendo?- dijo seria rías

\- nosotros venimos a acabar una misión pendiente- dijo iris con su típica sonrisa - me entere que ustedes no la habían cumplido así que decidimos acabar con esto-

\- esto apenas me lo habían notificado- hablaba la pelirroja - yo no dejo nada pendiente-

\- no rías, esta vez no - dijo akeno apenada - ya lo habían notificado, solo que teníamos contratos pendientes y se me olvido avisarte-

\- akeno...- rías fue interrumpida por Issei

\- vaya, espero que por ese error no la vayas a expulsar de tu clan como lo hiciste conmigo- esta vez hablo Issei mientras lanzaba una mirada seria a rías

Ella aunque no pareciera le dolió ese comentario del castaño, pero sabia que tenia que seguir el plan hasta que supiera como deshacerse de raiser - eso es algo que no te importa Issei, incluso te advertí que te pasaría si te metías en nuestros asuntos, ¿verdad debilucho?-

Debilucho, esa palabra resonó en la mente del castaño, el en el fondo creía que tenia una esperanza de que rías lo perdonara, pero no era así, ella había cambiado - si en verdad vas a matarme entonces no me quedare quieto [BOOST] !yo también atacare- decía mientras se ponía en guardia - no me importa si tu eres la heredera de uno de los pilares mas fuertes del inframundo, no me importa si tu hermano y toda tu familia me odia por lastimarte, para mi, tu solo eres una niña mimada con un tonto título, que vive de lo que digan los demás en vez de apreciar las pequeñas cosas que hacen por ti-

esta vez ahora rías si se había enfadado, no le gustaba que dijieran esas cosas sobre ella, y lo que mas le dolió fue que la persona que lo dijo fue la misma que decía que le gustaba, no por sus títulos ni riquezas, solo por ser ella -¿ miren quien lo dice? el sekyuuretei más débil que ha existido, el que no se dio cuenta que lo estaba utilizando solo para mi beneficio- dijo rías sin pensar lo que decía, solamente dejándose llevar por el enojo

issei estaba triste y dolido por dentro, el encerio deseaba que todo lo que dijo rías fuera mentira pero no era así- y pensar que estaba empezando a sentir algo por ti, mmpf solo eres una niña caprichosa que es manipulada fácilmente, que tonta, solo eres una encubadora, solo te van a utilizar para que los demonios no puedan desaparecer - dijo serio

rías ya estaba destrozada por dentro con la confesión del castaño, - poco me importa lo que sientas y lo que me digas, tu siendo un simple humano no voy a permitir que me hables asi- dijo mientras cargaba su poder en sus palmas, ella ya no media las consecuencias, estaba enfadada y dolida, solo quería que Issei se callara

.*esto se salio de control* pensaba akeno -rías calmante por favor- decia intentando acercarse a su amiga, pero fue tarde, ella había lanzado su energía y Issei hizo lo mismo pero Near y akeno se pusieron en medio, recibiendo los dos impactos, el de rías y Issei, al disiparse la tierra vieros que ellos habían detenido los ataques, akeno con un circulo mágico y Near con su espada

\- rías , calmate, no hagas algo de lo que puedes arrepentirte- dijo akeno mientras desaparecía el circulo

\- lo mismo digo Issei, se que estas enojado pero este no es el mejor momento para armar una pelea - decía Near mientras guardaba su katana y metía sus manos a sus bolsillos, pero de pronto sintió un escalofrío- diablos, Issei, ¿tu tienes la fotografía verdad? - dijo mientras buscaba en sus bolsas del pantalón

\- yo pensé que la tenías tu- dijo un poco enojado por el descuido de su amigo

\- esperen,hablan de esto - dijo kiba mientras les mostraba lo que encontró en el suelo Near tomo la foto y la guardo bien en su bolsa

\- gracias, si supieras lo importante que es-dijo aliviado

\- creo que debemos irnos - dijo iris mientras hacia desaparecer a Near y Issei en un circulo mágico y poco después ella también desapareció

Los únicos que quedaban en el lugar era el grupo de rías

\- rías que fue eso, te exediste con lo que le dijiste a issei-kun - dijo akeno mientras sacudía a su amiga

\- lo siento, nose que me paso, aunque yo estaba fingiendo me dolió decirle todo eso a issei - decía rías apenas asimilado lo ocurrido - y lo que el me dijo me dolió mas- dijo triste

\- buchou-san, ¿issei-san algún día nos perdonará?- pregunto Asia que todavía no podía creerse lo que paso

\- no lo se Asia, tal vez si, talvez no- dijo mientras agachaba la mirada - pero ahora sera mas difícil recuperarlo -

Después kiba comenzó a alejarse del grupo pero koneko logro alcanzarlo - ¿yuuto- sempai, a donde va? - pregunto la pequeña

\- en este momento quiero estar solo - dijo kiba comenzando a irse

-por favor díganos a donde va, somos tus amigos y te vamos a apoyar - dijo koneko

-muchas gracias, pero encerio quiero estar solo - dijo mientras caminaba, rías no dijo nada y dejo que se fuera, después todos fueros a sus hogares intentando olvidar lo que paso

 **Residencia Hyoudou**

-!Pero que demonios paso allá con Rías? - pregunto exaltado Near

\- guada silencio, no quiero que Iris venga a callarnos por no dejarla dormir- hacia una seña para que bajará la voz

-pero¿Por qué te atreviste a atacarla? ¿que hubiera pasado si yo o la otra chica no nos hubiéramos puesto en medio?- decía Near todavía nervioso

-es lo que menos me importa, me importa muy poco lo que le pueda pasar de ahora en adelante- decía con la mirada baja - ¿por que Near? ¿ me esforze mucho por ella y me desecho?-

\- Issei, yo tampoco me lo creo,pero nimodo, lo único que te aconsejo es que trates de olvidarla,y aver que pasa mañana - dijo Near mientras se acostaba listo para dormir

\- esta bien, oye ahora que me acuerdo ¿por que te interesa tanto mi foto?- dijo issei extrañado

\- en esa foto hay una espada sagrada excalibur - decía mientras tomaba la foto y la volvía a colocar en el libro - una espada sagrada sirve para eliminar demonios, con el mínimo rasguño de esa cosa, un demonio estaría en serios problemas -

\- estas seguro que esa espada es la correcta?¿ no estarás confundido? - preguntaba el castaño con cara de asombro

\- no es tan poderosa como excalibur, pero estoy seguro que es autentica, y tengo un objetivo, destruirla- decía con mirada seria - hay una historia, la iglesia trato de crear a un ser artificialmente para poder portar a excalibur, fue un fracaso y debido a eso mataron a muchos niños, dice un rumor que uno logro escapar, nose si sea verdad, pero voy a destruirlas- dijo con seguridad

\- ya entiendo, no se si te sirva de algo pero el que está conmigo en la foto lo acompañe con su familia varias veces a la iglesia-

\- bueno, eso me ayudó en algo, como sea hay que dormir, mañana vamos a entrenar después de clases- dijo Near mientras se acostaba

-lo intentare - dijo issei mientras se acostaba *pero para volverme más fuerte te ayudare a destruirlas * pensó antes de dormir

 **afueras de la ciudad (iglesia abandonada)**

en medio de la noche se podía ver a dos personas encapuchadas caminando

-creo que llegamos- dijo una de ellas

\- mira, todo se ve deteriorado, me enteré que en este lugar hubo una pelea entre demonios y ángeles caídos, que desperdicio - decía mientras se quitaba la capucha -¿ estas segura que veríamos a esa persona en este lugar? - preguntaba la peliazul

\- si, en esta misma ciudad vivía cuando era mas pequeña - decía mientras se quitaba su capucha y le mostraba la foto de dos chicos, uno con el pelo castaño y el otro con el pelo anaranjado

 **otro lugar**

una persona iba caminando sin rumbo en medio de la lluvia, este era el caballero de rías gremory, venia pensando en muchas cosas, y en la espada que estaba en la foto

\- por favor ayúdame - decía un sacerdote antes de caer al suelo

poco después salio una persona peliblanca con una espada- vaya vaya, ha pasado un tiempo, tu eras parte de ese grupo de demonios de mierda ¿no? - hablaba el peliblanco

-freed sellzen- dijo kiba al reconocerlo - ¿aún vagas por esta ciudad?-

\- no puedo contener las lágrimas por esta reunión- dijo freed

\- no tengo tiempo para bromas- decía kiba mientras hacia aparecer su espada

\- esas son buenas noticias, me estaba aburriendo de matar sacerdotes - hablaba el peliblanco mientras movía su espada

\- ese brillo...esa aura...¿eso es?-

-correcto, esta es una buena oportunidad para probar tu mierda de espada demoníaca con esto, mi espada sagrada ..EXCALIBUR-

\- eso lo veremos - dijo kiba al tiempo que se lanzaba hacia freed

y aquí el comienzo de la búsqueda de las espadas sagradas

 **Este capítulo lo hice más corto( en mi opinión) y perdón por la demora,antes no tardaba tanto en escribir por las vacaciones pero ahora, los estudios y todo eso y** dahh

 **perdón por no poner la pelea de kiba contra freed, no me dio flojera ni nada, solo que se me hizo muy difícil escribirla**

 **y si encuentran errores de ortografía y de narración una disculpa,gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, no olviden comentar y por mi parte eso es todo**

 **!!Y ARRIBA EL PODER DE LA JUVENTUD!!**


	6. Enviadas de la iglesia

**HOLA A TODOS**

 **ya estamos en otro capítulo mas de esta historia, gracias a todos los que la apoyan y comentan, y las sugerencias que me dieron las tomare en cuenta** ,

 **bien vamos con el siguiente capitulo, ojala y les guste**

O

Era otro día en la ciudad de kouh, en ese día iba caminado Iris, Near y Issei a la academia como de costumbre

\- y por eso no me gusta el brócoli - dijo Iris mientras venia haciendo un puchero y abrazaba por la espalda a Near

\- es una historia interesante, pero ¿por que vienes tan cariñosa hoy Iris?- pregunto Near tratando de safarse del abrazo - ¿ te sientes mal ?-

\- ¿por que? ¿te molesta? - dijo la peliazul con una mirada picara

\- no, no...solo que nunca te habías comportado asi,- dijo el peliblanco desviando la mirada sonrojado

.* _ja, pobre Near_ * pensaba Issei al ver a su amigo en "apuros"

\- oye issei-kun, ¿me harías ese favor que te pedí?- pregunto Near tratando de desviar el tema

-¿cual favor? - dijo iris desconcertada mientras abrazaba más fuerte al chico

-es una historia larga- dijo issei

 **Hace media hora**

-[ solo tomalo como una advertencia, nunca sabrás cuando atacará el enemigo ]- decía la gema en el brazo izquierdo del castaño

en eso se abre la puerta - ¿ de que enemigo hablan? - pregunto el peliblanco con una toalla en la cintura

\- sobre el dragón blanco- dijo issei mientras buscaba su ropa

\- ohh, hablas del Vanishin Dragón, veo que ya se lo contaste Ddraig - decía mientras igual buscaba su ropa

-[ ¿ lo conoces? ]- resonó la gema de Ddraig

\- mi abuelo me contó varias historias sobre eso, están destinados a pelear los portadores de ambas sacred gear - hablaba Near - creía que era sólo una leyenda pero desde que conocí a issei-kun tengo que pensar que no son simples historias-

\- [vaya muchacho, no pensé que supieras tanto, como sea, voy a dormir, nos vemos más tarde ]- dijo la gema antes de desaparecer

\- Issei-kun, quiero pedirte un favor -dijo Near

\- ¿de que se trata? - Hablo el castaño

\- un sujeto quiere a alguien con quien hablar, siempre me llama para eso,pero hoy no puedo estar con el, voy a ir con Iris a comprar ropa, como sea, el objetivo es hacerle compañía, incluso te puede agradar, ¿lo harás?- pregunto Near mientras tomaba sus cosas

\- no tengo nada que hacer, así que esta bien- dijo issei- nada raro ¿verdad?-

-no,nada raro - dijo mientras salían de la habitación

 **Actualmente**

-Nunca me dijiste que tenías un amigo- dijo iris abrazando por la cintura a Near

-No es mi amigo, unos días antes de conocer a issei-kun , cuando resolví lo del demonio del la bodega me lo encontré sentado en una banca, me hizo señas para que me sentará junto a el, charlamos un rato y me dijo que siempre está solo y quiere a alguien que le haga compañía - dijo mientras se soltaba de su agarre lo mas suave posible

\- bueno dejemos eso para después, ¿a donde me vas a llevar Near? - dijo Iris mientras se aferraba a su brazo

-amm, a donde quieras siempre y cuando no me hagas esperar dos horas - dijo mientras trataba de safarse de ella -iris ¿encerio te sientes bien?, no me molesta que estés muy cerca de mi pero ¿por que lo haces?- dijo sonrojado

-!! YA!!- grito la chica -¿quien entiende a los hombres?, les das cariño y se enojan,no les hablas y se enojan,yo me voy- dijo iris enfadada mientras desaparecía del lugar

todo se quedo en silencio unos cuantos segundos - entendiste algo?- pregunto el peliblanco a su amigo

-si tu no entendiste menos yo, como sea, andando que llegamos tarde- dijo el castaño mientras caminaba

 **club de ocultismo**

En la sala todo estaba "normal", koneko comía mientras que Asia se paseaba por el club, mientras que Raiser abrazaba a Rías por detrás

-Koneko-chan ¿dónde está Kiba-san?- pregunto Asia

-no lo se, tampoco vino a clases y no nos dijo a donde fue- dijo mientras que Koneko seguía comiendo

en ese momento Raiser bajo sus manos para intentar acariciar a Rías pero esta se lo impidió

\- no te sobrepases Raiser, estamos comprometidos pero no casados - dijo con una mirada seria

\- ¿entonces si estuviéramos casados podría hacer esto?- dijo mientras acariciaba los pechos de Rías, a lo cual ella respondió con un empujón para quitarselo de encima -Jajaja es para que te vayas acostumbrado, total es inevitable nuestro compromiso - dijo el rubio mientras se acercó y beso a Rías

.* _eso lo veremos_ * pensaba la pelirroja, pero para su mala suerte la puerta del club se abrió y de esta salio Akeno y se sorprendió por lo que veía

-Raiser-sama, sabe que este no es el lugar para hacer esas cosas- dijo Akeno, en ese instante Rías se separó de él

\- Vaya,no dejan tener privacidad a una pareja aquí, que descorteces son- dijo con tono burlesco

\- sentimos interrumpirlos Raiser-sama - dijo Souna quien venía con la vicepresidenta Tsubaki - vengo a hablar con Rias-

-¿Que es lo que necesitas Souna-chan? - pregunto la pelirroja

-necesito que vengas a mi casa, ahí nadie nos molestara - dijo Sona mientras miraba a Raiser

\- Como si me importará lo que tengan que hablar, solo vengo para pasar tiempo con ella- dijo mientras le robaba un beso- además tengo cosas más importantes que hacer - decía mientras creaba un circulo mágico - como sea los veo luego - dijo mientras desaparecía

\- que fastidio- comentó la pelirroja - como sea, lo que tienes que decirme suena muy serio, tanto para que lo discutamos en tu casa-

\- si, lo es- dijo souna con su mirada seria

 **Bosque (AFUERAS DE LA CIUDAD)**

El día transcurrió de lo más normal, todos fueron a clase, Near quiso saber por qué iris se enojo, issei quedo con sus amigos de algún día ir al karaoke , salieron temprano de la academia y ahora estaban en el bosque de siempre

\- bien issei-kun, creo que con lo que has aprendido hasta ahora podré tener una pelea seria contigo ¿verdad? - dijo Near mientras sacaba su katana

-me gustaría saber a que nivel estoy, así que no voy a contenerme- decía mientras se ponía en guardia -BOSTED GEAR -dicho eso en su brazo izquierdo apareció su sacred gear -[BOOST ]-

.* _issei-kun puede activar su sacred gear sin tanto esfuerzo, eso quiere decir que se está volviendo más fuerte cada día_ * pensaba iris quien veía a su amigos desde arriba de un árbol - ISSEI-KUN!! vence a ese tonto - grito la chica

\- Demonios todavía me sigue odiando,¿Que habré hecho mal?- dijo Near mientras se ponía en guardia -como sea, no te lo pondré fácil - dicho eso se lanzo hacia el castaño, el peliblanco lanzaba ataques con su katana, tajos rectos, de arriba hacia abajo y derecha a izquierda, pero issei podía ver los movimientos del peliblanco, en un descuido de Near al intentar acertar un ataque, issei aprovecho y le pudo dar un puñetazo que lo hizo retroceder varios pasos, Near se sintió un poco desorientado debido al golpe de su amigo, se tocó la mejilla y le dolia- buen golpe issei-kun, mi turno - dicho eso desapareció de la vista del castaño

-[BOOST ] - repetía la gema

-¿Dónde estás? - dijo issei, este varias veces se pregunto como hacia eso, despararecer y aparecer, de pronto sintió una respiración en su espalda

-detrás de ti,"electrokinesis, descarga"- dicho eso Near golpeó con la punta de sus dedos la espalda de issei, este por el impacto sintió una corriente eléctrica en su cuerpo y cayo al suelo

.*¿Que me pasa?, mi fuerza... sentí como si...me abandonará * pensaba el castaño, en ese instante se quería poner de pie pero sentía una corriente recorriendo su cuerpo y sus piernas le temblaban

-[compañero, ese fue un impacto muy fuerte, debes tener más cuidado para la próxima, pon atención , te voy a dar un consejo, la habilidad de tu amigo es la velocidad pero siempre aparece en un punto muy obvio, en este caso fue tu espalda,ahora utiliza esa información como ventaja ]- dijo la gema de Ddraig -[BOOST ]

-Gracias Ddraig, bien ahora es mi turno- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y en ese instante empezó a crear una esfera de energía

\- eso quería escuchar, bien aquí voy- dijo Near mientras este volvió a desaparecer

Issei estaba solo otra vez* _muy bien, si apareció detrás de mí estando adelante, ahora estando atrás debería aparecer...te encontré_ * en ese instante corrió hacia en frente -"Shock dragon "- dicho eso Near apareció delante de issei para atacarlo pero no espero que el lo descubriera

-maldicion - dijo al recibir el ataque, este fue lanzado varios metros hasta que se estrelló con un árbol cercano - auch eso dolió- dijo mientras se tocaba el estómago y respiraba agitadamente, el golpe del castaño le había sacado el aire , con ayuda de su katana se puso de pie - supongo que tengo que quitarme esa costumbre de aparecer en un lugar muy obvio- dicho eso corrió hacia issei - a cambiar de estilo "arte oscura, hoja negra"- dicho eso el filo de la espada se volvió oscuro y desprendía un aura de color Negro , Near lanzo varios tajos hacia el castaño pero estos eran más rápidos y a issei le costaba esquivarlos, issei pudo sentir un corte en su hombro derecho, pero por alguna razón le dolió mas que el ataque eléctrico que le había dado

.* maldición,como duele, tengo que defenderme, es muy rápido...tengo una idea* en ese instante se cubrió con su guantelete -"escudo de escamas "- dicho eso un aura verde rodeo el brazo del castaño, Near al impactar su katana rebotó y lo hizo retroceder -[BOOST] , aquí voy,"golpe de dragón "- Issei aprovecho y le dio un fuerte golpe a Near, este apenas se pudo cubrir con su katana pero al chocar el ataque de issei con la katana hubo una onda expansiva que mando varios metros lejos a ambos, issei se estrelló con un árbol mientras que Near fue arrastrado varios metros

.* _issei-kun ha mejorado bastante, cuando lo conocí apenas duraba en un combate contra el, a este paso superará a Near en poco tiempo_ * pensaba iris con una sonrisa

cuando el polvo se disipó se pudo ver como Near estaba apoyado en su katana, mientras que issei se recargaba en un arbol- Issei-kun, este es mi ultimo ataque,aquí voy "arte oscura, tajo de energía oscura "- dicho eso con su katana hizo dos cortes en forma de X y de este salio un haz de energía y iba dirigido hacia el castaño

-ja, yo tampoco me quedare atrás [BOOST ] "DRAGON-SHOT "- y de su mano salio la energía disparada, ambos ataques eran fuertes y al chocar estos dos levanto una nube de tierra, no se podía ver nada, solo se sentia la energía de ambos ataques, al disiparse la tierra iris pudo ver como Near y Issei corrían uno hacia el otro -!! "GOLPE DE DRAGÓN "/ "ARTE OSCURA, GOLPE DE ENERGÍA "!!- se escuchó que gritaron los dos, cuando estuvieron cerca issei le dio un puñetazo a Near con el bosted gear mientras desprendía un aura roja, mientras que el peliblanco también le dio un puñetazo a issei, pero Near en su mano tenía una llama negra, después del impacto ambos habían caído al suelo al mismo tiempo

-ES SUFICIENTE - grito iris mientras que se bajaba del árbol y se acercaba a ayudar a sus amigos que estaban en el suelo,al estar cerca pudo oír dos risas

-Jajaja buen combate Near, pero la próxima vez yo ganare- dijo mientras sobaba su mejilla

\- Jajaja eso lo veremos- dijo Near mientras veía a Iris - y que tal?, como viste la pelea...¿interesante, regular,mala? - dijo con una sonrisa

iris se sentó junto a ellos y de su mano salia un aura verde - están locos,tengo que admitir que estuvo bastante interesante, ambos lo dieron todo ,tanto para casi matarse, y eso que no aplique los rituales para aumentar su energía - dijo con una sonrisa, después pasó sus manos por encima del cuerpo de sus amigos - pero ahora tengo que curarlos, y te tienes que regresar a casa, esta anocheciendo - poco después de sanarlos creo un circulo mágico y teletransporto a issei devuelta a casa - bien Near, ¿a donde vamos?- pregunto la chica con una sonrisa

\- Jajaja a donde siempre, pero tendrás que ayudarme, issei-kun me dejo algo adolorido- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar con dificultad

\- esta bien, siempre y cuando me dejes abrazarte - dijo mientras lo agarraba de la cintura

.* _auch, duele pero no quiero que lo dejes de hacer_ * pensaba con una sonrisa

 **Casa de souna**

Rías y Akeno estaban en una especie de sauna esperando a la presidenta Souna y la vicepresidenta Tsubaki

\- ya tiene mucho que no vengo aqui- dijo Rías mientras se quitaba la toalla con la que se cubría

-¿has venido antes?- pregunto Akeno también quitándose la toalla

en ese instante apareció Souna atrás de ellas - solo ocupamos este lugar para hablar de cosas privadas- dijo mientras le daba su toalla a Tsubaki - por favor siéntanse - Después de sentarse Souna junto a Tsubaki y Rías junto a Akeno volvió a hablar la presidenta - este sauna lo prepare personalmente para nosotras,es un reino alternativo que esta conectado a la sede de Souna-sama, una vez que este lugar está cerrado nadie puede entrar -

-Ara Ara con razón ningún secreto sale de aquí - dijo Akeno

\- En este lugar solo hablamos de cosas triviales como cuando nos regañaban nuestras madres, cosas así, incluso Souna habla de su hermana aquí, pero creo que no vamos a discutir un tema cualquiera ¿Verdad? - dijo Rías

-Esta vez no... hoy en la mañana tuve contacto con dos personas de la iglesia - dijo la presidenta con su mirada seria

\- ¿Contacto? - pregunto Akeno sorprendía

\- pero hace mucho tiempo que no vemos a una persona de la iglesia - dijo la pelirroja - ¿que es lo que querían?-

\- Quieren hablar contigo Rías, y yo acepte, irán mañana al club, y has que Issei-kun también vaya, aunque no sea parte de tu séquito tiene que estar presente y al tanto de todo- dijo Souna mientras limpiaba sus lentes

-pero eso me lo pudieron decir en el club,¿Por qué lo discutimos aquí?- pregunto Rías

\- una de ellas tenía una espada sagrada - dijo Tsubaki- es por eso que teníamos que venir aquí para poder discutir este tema-

-¿ espada sagrada?, en este lugar no hay personas que puedan portár una...y ¿por que quieren hablar conmigo?... - en ese instante recordó la foto que Kiba había encontrado esa noche - será...que buscan a issei

 **Con issei**

\- que fastidio, no pensé que pelear con Near me haya dolido tanto - hablaba issei con Ddraig

-[ el muchacho es fuerte, tiene habilidad, y tu todavía no dominas bien las técnicas que te enseñe ]- decía la gema -[ si pudieras dominarlas perfectamente hubieras salido ileso]-

\- pero aunque sea fue una buena pelea, espero que puedas enseñarme más tecnicas-

-[espera chico, yo que sepa tu no eres una persona de religión ¿verdad?]- dijo la gema

\- yo que sepa no,¿por que?- pregunto intrigado

\- [en tu casa hay dos personas de la iglesia, puedo detectarlas por que desprenden una energía extraña, debido a que no eres un demonio, no pudiste notarlo]-

\- yo no conozco a ninguna persona de la iglesia, de hecho, los únicos que conozco me intentaron matar, a no ser que...- Después recordó a Freed sellzen -!! Mama!!-

 **Con Rías**

-Souna, tengo que irme, tengo un mal presentimiento - dijo Rías comenzando a retirarse

-Rías ¿ a donde vas?- pregunto Akeno

\- Issei puede estar en problemas, tengo que irme-

\- Pero no puedes llegar así como así, Issei está enojado contigo ¿recuerdas?-

\- Pensaré en algo al llegar allá - dijo Rías mientras desaparecía

 **Residencia Hyoudou**

-!!Madre!!Madre!!- gritaba issei mientras entraba corriendo por la puerta

\- es verdad, es verdad - se escuchaba voz de su madre con un tono feliz

issei se acercó a la sala de estar por que de ahí venia la voz,pero al acercarse vio que su madre estaba sentada en un sillón y no estaba sola, habían dos chicas con una capa blanca, una tenía el pelo anaranjado mientras que la otra era peliazul

\- ya llegaste, ¿por que tan sorprendió? - pregunto su madre - mira aquí esta issei mientras estaba en la piscina - dirigiéndose hacía la pelianaranjada

-[compañero, ellas son las personas que sentí al llegar, pero sigo sintiendo una energía extraña, creo que no vienen con malas intenciones ]- se escuchó la voz de Ddraig en su mente

\--Hola issei-kun, ha pasado mucho tiempo sin verte,¿te acuerdas de mi?- dijo la chica

\- amm... creo que...- Issei fue interrumpido por su madre

\- es la chica de esta foto,Shido Irina-chan- dijo mientras le mostraba la fotografía del álbum de fotos - ha cambiado mucho, casi no la reconocía -

-¿Que?!, pero enserio creí que era un chico - dijo el castaño exaltado

ante ese comentario Irina se sonrojo - oye issei-kun, eso es muy descortés de tu parte - le reclamó su madre

-no te preocupes,yo se que en esos días era muy masculina, no tienes idea de como cambian las personas ¿verdad? - dijo Irina con una sonrisa

después se puso de pie la otra chica que la acompañaba - Irina,tenemos que irnos, se hace de noche y tenemos cosas que hacer - dijo con una mirada seria

-Esta bien, las acompaño a la puerta y tu issei, cambiate de ropa, pareces vago- dijo su madre mientras las acompañaba

.*¿mi ropa?* entonces vio que su ropa estaba medio rota y llena de tierra - Ahh claro mamá - entonces subió a su habitación después de despedirse de Irina, al entrar a su cuarto vio un circulo mágico y de este salio una persona que no quería ver, Rías Gremory

.* _Issei, que bueno que estas bien_ * pensaba la pelirroja, después cambio su actitud de alegría a enojo -¿Dónde están?- dijo mientras creaba una bola de energía

\- creo que la pregunta es ¿que haces aquí? - dijo mientras buscaba su ropa

\- no te interesa... tu familia o tu no están en peligro ¿verdad? - pregunto desviando la mirada

-creo que estoy más en peligro si estoy cerca de ti, como sea, vete , no tienes nada que hacer aquí - dijo mientras se cambiaba la ropa- no creo que te interese si estoy en problemas- dijo con un tono enojado

entonces esta desapareció la esfera de energía - Sabes que, tienes razón, no me importa si te encuentras bien o mal- dijo con un tono molesto* _que fastidioso se ha vuelto_ * pensaba esta

\- bien, entonces vete de aquí, seguro tienes cosas más "importantes" que hacer en vez de estar con un debilucho como yo- Dijo mientras abría la puerta de su habitación

.* _issei cambio mucho, ojala y me pueda perdonar_ * pensaba la pelirroja - solo te aviso que mañana tienes que ir al club de ocultismo, aunque no seas parte de mi séquito tienes que estar presente, vamos a discutir un tema con las personas de la iglesia - dijo mientras creaba un circulo mágico - no te quito más y...- no terminó la frase por que cayo al suelo inconsciente

-¿Rías? - dijo issei mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja, en ese instante apareció Akeno

-Issei-kun ¿que le pasó a Rías?- pregunto la pelinegra intentando ayudar a su amiga

\- no lo se, solo se desmayo - dijo mientras trataba de ayudarla pero Akeno se lo impidió

-tengo que llevarla a su apartamento, issei-kun, por si no te lo dijo mañana debes ir al club de ocultismo - dijo antes de desaparecer en un circulo mágico

Issei se quedo solo en su habitación meditando lo sucedido - ¿Que rayos acaba de suceder? , en fin,si no me queda de otra, mañana debo ir al club - susurro mientras salia de su casa

 **Cerca del muelle**

En este lugar habían dos personas pescando, uno era issei y la otra persona era un sujeto con el pelo negro y de enfrente mechones rubios

.* _primero me entero que mi amigo de la infancia es mujer, luego que pertenece a la iglesia y mañana tengo que ir al club de ocultismo, creo que este no es mi día_ * pensaba resignado el castaño

\- Hey chico, ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto el tipo que estaba junto a issei - no has dicho nada en todo el rato que estamos aquí ¿acaso es que no te agrado? -

-Ahh no es eso, solo que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, me la estoy pasando bien, incluso creo que me agrada- dijo con una sonrisa fingida

\- no dejes que los problemas te afecten,sabes una cosa, la mayoría de las cosas tienden mucho a resolverse solas, no te preocupes por cualquier pequeñes que se pueda avecinar- dijo con naturalidad - y mira... uno ha picado-

\- vaya es verdad - dijo issei intentando hacer que el pez ceda

paso más de una hora con treinta minutos, y lo máximo que juntaron fueron fueron 3 peces- vaya, creo que no tenemos mucha suerte chico, en fin, me divertí más contigo que con el chico peliblanco, te llamaré otro día para que los cocinemos- dijo mientras se llevaba los peces en una caja

-¿está seguro que no quiere ayuda para llevarlos?- pregunto issei

\- gracias pero tienes que irte, es muy tarde - dijo el pelinegro

\- bueno, si usted lo dice- dijo mientras se subía a su bicicleta - nos vemos otro dia- dijo mientras empezaba a pedalear

-claro- dijo mientras se despedía * _mmm creo que la sacred gear de ese chico es más interesante que la katana de kimaris del chico peliblanco_ * pensaba el sujeto mientras veía a Issei alejarse

 **Residencia Hyoudou**

Apenas iba llegando issei a su casa, subió a su cuarto y al entrar vio a Near sentado en su cama mientras que Iris estaba acostada en el regazo del peliblanco

-¿interrumpo algo?- dijo issei con mirada traviesa

-ca..callate imbecil - dijo Near mientras desviaba la mirada sonrojado

-huh...¿me perdí de algo? - dijo Iris mientras se despertaba poco a poco- Issei-kun llegaste, te estábamos esperando... y me quedé dormida - dijo mientras abrazaba a Near

\- si me di cuenta, como sea,¿ para que me estaban esperando? -dijo issei

-¿ por que vino Rías Gremory? - dijo sin rodeos la peliazul

-espera,¿como sabes que vino aquí? - pregunto sorprendido

\- una persona, Angel, Angel caído o demonio cuando está en un lugar desprende poca aura, pero parece que ella desprendía todo su energía - dijo pensativa- como si no la pudiera controlar, incluso todavía hay rastros de su energía -

\- ahora que lo dices, cuando estuvo aquí se desmayo, nose por que, Akeno llegó y la llevó a su apartamento- dijo issei

\- que raro - dijo la peliazul

\- en fin, solo vino a decirme que vaya mañana al club de ocultismo para una reunión con personas de la iglesia - dijo mientras se cambiaba su ropa

Near al escuchar eso se puso de pie- te voy a acompañar mañana- dijo con una mirada seria

-yo también, no quiero que te metas en problemas con esas personas - dijo iris mientras le daba un beso a Near en la mejilla y hacia lo mismo con issei - bueno, a dormir - dijo saliendo de la habitación

en el cuarto solo quedo Near y Issei -y como te fue con el señor - dijo el peliblanco

-nahh, que te cuento, es algo raro, pero lo extraño es que no me dijo su nombre - dijo issei

\- tampoco se su nombre, pero no le des importancia, oye, ¿como reaccionaste al ver a Rías?- pregunto el peliblanco

\- no me gustaría hablar de eso, mejor hablemos de como se comporta Iris-chan contigo- dijo divertido el castaño

\- callate, no me molesta, solo que... es la primera vez que se comporta así conmigo - dijo sonrojado

-vale vale, te entiendo,ahora quiero dormir - dijo mientras apagaba la luz- hasta mañana - dijo antes de dormir

-hasta mañana issei-kun - dijo el peliblanco mientras cerraba los ojos,

 **Mente de Near**

-¿Dónde estoy?...¿por que esta oscuro? -

-[ no te preocupes, no estás solo muchacho ]-

-¿Quien eres?...creo esto es un sueño... pero no puedo despertar...¿que ocurre? -

-[ está es la primera vez que logró comunicarme contigo, es normal que reacciones así]- Después empezaron a salir llamas de color morado por todos lados alrededor de Near -[yo conozco todo sobre ti, pero no pienso hacerte daño]-

\- no conoces nada sobre mi, nisiquiera se si eres real o solo un producto de mi mente -

-[ me gustaría probarte que soy real, pero todo a su debido tiempo, me estoy quedando sin energía, tengo que irme]-

-irte?... oye espera- en ese instante todo se volvió oscuro, poco después se escuchaba el trote y el relincho de un caballo, luego apareció una luz blanca en forma de katana en su mano

 **devuelta a la realidad**

Near había despertado,estaba sudando y respiraba agitadamente pero en su mano sostenía su katana, al mirar el reloj vio que eran las 3 de la mañana - ¿rayos, que acaba de pasar?... ¿y por que estoy sosteniendo mi katana? - Después de meditar un poco intento dormir pero por más que quería no podía conciliar el sueño - esta será una noche larga- dijo intentando dormir

O

 **HOLA**

 **Y bueno, eso es todo, ojala y les haya gustado este capítulo , sigan la historia,** **y perdón por la demora, he estado un poco ocupado, al parecer ya no tengo tanto tiempo libre**

 **Si encuentran errores de ortografía o de narración, una disculpa**

 **gracias a todos los que comentan y le dan "me encorazona XD", eso me anima a seguir y sin nada más que decir, un saludo**

 **Y**

 **!!! ARRIBA EL PODER DE LA JUVENTUD!!!**


	7. Peleas y nueva tecnica

**!!!HOLA A TODOS!!!**

 **pienso que ahora me tarde menos en actualizar, pero lo quería hacer más rápido por que quiero comenzar una nueva historia**

 **gracias a los que comentan, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo y sin nada más que decir, vamos a comenzar**

 **O**

 **Club de ocultismo**

En la sala del club todos los miembros estaban reunidos a excepción de issei y sus amigos y las enviadas de la iglesia, Rías estaba organizando unos papeles y en su mente recordaba todo lo que habia pasado en esos dias, mientras que Akeno la vigilaba debido a lo sucedido de la noche anterior

 ** _apartamento de Rías ( noche anterior)_**

Rías apenas estaba despertando y vio que estaba acostada en su cama, se intentó levantar pero sus piernas le temblaban y le costaba mantenerse en pie, en ese momento apareció Akeno con una charola en manos y atrás de ella venia la Presidenta Souna

-Rías no hagas esfuerzos, todavía estas muy débil - decía mientras colocaba la charola en un mueble - tu energía está muy baja, me podrías decir ¿que hiciste al llegar a la casa de issei-kun? -

\- Quería ver si issei estaba bien, pero al querér salir de su casa me sentí débil y todo se volvió oscuro - decía mientras se volvía a acostar

\- Bueno, te voy a creer, mientras tanto, tienes que beber este té, Souna lo hizo, esta hecho para restaurar tu energia- dijo mientras le entregaba la taza- Después de que te fuiste por alguna razón tu energía se estaba desbordando, Cuando fui a buscarte a casa de issei-kun te encontré tirada en el suelo-

Rías escuchaba atentamente a su amiga,pero poco después apareció un holograma de Tsubaki y este comenzó a hablar - Souna, necesito que regrese, hubo problemas en la organización de unos eventos y en la distribución de contratos-

-claro, voy para allá - Después desapareció el holograma - me tengo que retirar, y Rías, ese Té es una poción, cuando te vuelvas a sentir mal debes tomarlo, te hará sentir bien, las veo luego - dicho eso desapareció en un circulo mágico

Akeno se sentó junto a Rías - estaba preocupada, verte tirada en el suelo y dormir cinco horas, no he dormido por estar cuidandote - dijo con una sonrisa

-pues mira, ya estoy bien, así que puedes estar tranquila, y ahora quédate aquí a dormir, ya es bastante tarde para que regreses a tu casa- dijo Rías mientras le hacía un hueco en la cama

-Rías, sabes que puedo usar magia ¿verdad?- dijo mientras recogía la taza de su amiga

\- solo quiero que estés conmigo-

\- Ara Ara, si no me queda de otra- dijo mientras se acostaba - lo que tienes no es contagioso ¿verdad?- dijo en tono de broma

-no lo creo...buenas noches - dijo mientras se dormía

-buenas noches - dijo Akeno

 **Después del Rating game**

la fiesta de compromiso de Rías había terminado, todavía no establecían una fecha para "la boda", Rías había traído a Issei devuelta a su casa, todavía seguía triste por el resultado de la pelea y de lo que habían planeado para que issei se alejara de su grupo, en eso se abre la puerta y de ella sale Asia con un vaso de agua

Buchou-san, ¿que le pasó a issei-san?... ¿y por que viene triste? - preguntaba la rubia

-Asia, recoge tus cosas, a partir de ahora ya no vivirás aquí, hoy te quedarás con Koneko, y mañana te buscaré otro lugar en donde vivir- dijo mientras miraba a Issei

\- Buchou-san, ¿por que me dice todo esto?- dijo con una mirada triste, después de ver la forma de actuar de su ama llegó a una conclusión - Issei-san no pudo evitar su compromiso ¿verdad?-

-no pudo, Issei dio todo lo mejor de sí, pero no fue suficiente, Raiser quiso matarlo enfrente de todos... pero llegamos a un acuerdo, te contare todo llegando a casa de koneko, mientras, ve haciendo tus maletas- dijo Rías casi llorando

Asia salio de la habitación para guardar sus cosas, Rías se agachó para quedar casi a la misma altura de issei y le dio un beso en los labios, fue bastante corto - ese es mi primer beso, espero y puedas perdonarme- dijo en un susurro mientras que una lágrima recorría su mejilla, en ese instante entró Asia cargando unas maletas

-Buchou-san, estoy lista - dijo la rubia

Rías se limpio la mejilla y se puso a su misma altura - Bien Asia, vamonos- dijo mientras desaparecían las dos en un circulo mágico

 ** _Devuelta a la realidad_**

Rías estaba mirando hacia la nada cuando el ruido de la puerta abrirse la saco de sus pensamientos, de ella salieron una chica peliazul cargando con un gran bulto en forma de espada y otra era pelianaranjada, pero ambas tenían puestas una capa blanca

-¿Podemos pasar? - pregunto la peliazul

\- claro - dijo mientras se ponía de pie - así que ustedes querían hablar conmigo -

\- si, es sobre un asunto de suma importancia tanto para ustedes como para nosotras - dijo con una mirada seria

\- claro, pero podrían esperar, falta una persona por llegar- dijo Rías mientras se sentaba en el sofá quedando frente a ella

En ese instante se escuchaban Ruidos afuera del club

-Pero yo no te dije "Quédate despierto toda la noche"-

-vamos, yo te cargaria si estuvieras en mi situación -

-Si tu, andale-

-ya guarden silencio los dos, tal vez nos están escuchando, hablan bastante fuerte-

\- no creo que nos presten atención, llegamos muy tarde por la culpa de Near a fin de cuentas -

En eso se abre la puerta y de ella salen Issei, Iris y Near, pero el tenía una cara de no haber dormido bien

-Sentimos la tardanza, hubo un pequeño problema al llegar aqui- Dijo Iris dirigiéndose a Rías

\- no se preocupen, apenas vamos a comenzar - dijo Mirando a la peliazul - y bueno, ¿cuales son sus nombres?

-Mi nombre es Xenovia- dijo la peliazul

\- yo soy Shido Irina- dijo la pelianaranjada

-¿Y que es lo que desean los sirvos de dios de un demonio? - pregunto la pelirroja

\- Aunque no está confirmado, en tres divisiones de la iglesia teníamos las 6 partes restantes de la Excalibur, pero estas fueron robadas- dijo mientras les enseñaba el bulto que cargaba- esta es la espada sagrada de la destrucción "Excalibur Destruction"- dijo Xenovia

-y lo que tengo aquí es la espada de mimetismo "Excalibur Mimic "- dijo Irina

\- y bien ¿ que es lo que quieren de nosotros? - dijo Rías

\- Este particular problema es entre nosotros y los ángeles caídos, ahora no podemos darnos el lujo de hacerle frente a los demonios de esta ciudad - dijo la peliazul

\- ya entiendo, creíste que estaríamos de parte de los Angeles caidos para hacer algo a las espadas sagradas- dijo Rias

\- los demonios odian las espadas sagradas, están en la misma posición que los ángeles caídos- Dijo Xenovia, ese instante se pudo sentir que Rías se estaba enojado - los destruiremos totalmente, no importa si eres la hermana de satanás -

\- si en verdad sabes mucho, debes saber que nosotros no estaríamos de parte de los Angeles caidos, en el nombre de la familia Gremory, no haré nada para humillar a satanás - dijo rías

-eso es lo que queríamos escuchar, sabíamos que no serias tan tonta, el punto de esto es que no intervengan en este pequeño asunto- dijo mientras veía a Iris- y también va para ustedes, sabemos que no son parte de la familia Gremory -

\- no te preocupes, Issei y Near no se meteran en este problema...¿verdad?- dijo mientras miraba a ambos con una mirada seria

-Ahh claro- dijo Near mientras que en su espalda cruzaba los dedos

.* _Near acepto muy rápido, creo yo también tengo que decir que no*_ pensaba Issei- claro, no nos meteremos -

-bien, gracias por su tiempo- dijo Xenovia mientras se ponía de pie junto con Irina

\- ¿no se quieren quedar aquí a tomar té?-

-lo sentimos pero no podemos entablar relaciones con demonios- dijo mientras se dirigían hacia la salida pero se quedaron viendo a Asia- desde que llegue, me he estado preguntando algo, ¿Eres Asia Argento?- pregunto la peliazul

-ah...s..si- contestó tímidamente

-nunca pensé ver a una bruja aqui- dijo Xenovia con una mirada seria

\- Ahh, ya lo recuerdo, tu eres la ex monja que fue exiliada por que eras capaz de curar demonios y ángeles caídos, no sabia que te convertiste en demonio - dijo Irina

-pensar que un santo se convirtió en demonio, supongo que nadie es perfecto - respondió Xenovia

Asia no sabia que hacer, pero Issei se puso enfrente de ella- cierra la boca, no digas esas cosas- respondió de forma firmemente * _Maldición, no tengo que causar problemas,¿ y que estoy haciendo, ella no me defendió aquel día*"_ pensaba el castaño

\- Oye Asia, aún crees en nuestro dios- dijo Xenovia haciendo que la rubia se tensara

-oye Xenovia, pero ella es un demonio - dijo Irina

\- algunos blasfemos sienten culpa y conservan su fe, puedo sentirlo, vuelvo a preguntar ¿aún crees en nuestro dios- pregunto de nuevo Xenovia

-simplemente es algo que no puedo hacer, creere en el toda la vida- dijo al borde del llanto

-bien, en ese caso, te matare- al decir eso, Asia abrió los ojos como platos - dios perdonará todos tus pecados, pero yo te jusgare - dijo mientras le apuntaba con su espada- en el nombre de dios...-

\- es suficiente - dijo Rías poniéndose de pie- no menosprecies a mi siervo -

-no la estoy menospreciando, es mi deber como mujer de fe- dijo Xenovia pero issei se puso en frente de ella

-Issei, basta - dijo Near mientras aparecía su katana en su mano

-al diablo con tu fe, no vuelvas a llamar bruja a Asia - dijo Issei *¿Que estoy haciendo? *

-Crees que ese término no es el apropiado para ella- dijo Xenovia

\- ella no tiene la culpa, hizo lo que su corazon bondadoso se pedia, por eso Asia siempre ha estado sola, necesitaba amigos-

\- un santo va a tener suficiente con el amor de dios, una persona que busca más amistad o amor no es digna de santidad, ¿que es para ti Asia Argento? - pregunto la chica

\- no somos nada, pero no voy a dejar que la desprecies por algo que ella no tiene la culpa, si intentas hacerle algo, no dudare en pelear contra todos ustedes - dijo firme

\- tu contra la iglesia, una propuesta bastante interesante de un demonio muy debil- dijo Xenovia

\- entonces en ese caso yo seré tu oponente - dijo Kiba que apenas había aparecido

-¿ y quien se supone que eres?- dijo Xenovia

\- tu superior - dijo Kiba con mirada firme

 ** _Inframundo( Residencia Fénix)_**

En la sala de estar del Castillo fénix había una rubia pequeña que estaba hablando por un circulo mágico

\- te digo que no tengo planes, además solo le hacía un favor a mi hermano- decía mientras que llegaba una sirvienta

\- Ravel-sama, un caballero desea ver a su hermano, ¿lo dejo que pase?- dijo con una pequeña reverencia

-¿ a mi hermano?, bueno, si no queda de otra,dejalo entrar - dijo sin darle mucha importancia

-caballero, puede pasar- dijo mientras que aparecía un hombre que vestía con una túnica de color verde, la capucha no dejaba ver su cara, Ravel al verlo sintió un pequeño escalofrío

-¿Usted desea ver a mi hermano?- Pregunto la rubia intentando sonar firme

-En efecto, se dónde encontrarlo- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar

.* _vaya que sujeto tan raro_ * pensaba la chica- como sea, no tengo nada que hacer, así que podemos ir a donde quieras - hablaba la pequeña rubia, mientras tanto el extraño sujeto caminaba por los pasillos hasta llegar a una habitación, entró como si nada y al entrar vio a Raiser sosteniendo un collar de color dorado

-Vaya, siempre llegas en el momento menos oportuno ¿verdad...Avalon? - dijo Raiser mientras se volvía a poner su collar

-Solamente he venido para ver que no hicieras tus tonterías con esa reliquia, ayer me enteré que la chica con la que estas comprometido sufrió un desmayo por falta de energía - dijo mientras se paseaba por la habitación

-¿en serio? bueno, no te voy a negar que si extraje mucha de su energía - dijo Raiser-a propósito ¿como sabes eso, pensé que estabas en tu abismo? -

\- yo lo se todo, no te puedo dar detalles, pero te voy a advertir de nuevo, igual que en la fiesta de compromiso, si absorbes más energía de la necesaria no sólo vas a afectar a la chica, tu también te verás afectado, es un aviso, y aparte he venido por que quiero saber la fecha del compromiso -

-puedo saber ¿por que tanta impaciencia? - pregunto Raiser

\- no te hagas el gracioso, sabes que no puedo salir cuando tu quieras de la dimensión de la perdición, requiere mucha energía el poder salir de ese asqueroso lugar, y si no vuelvo en menos de media hora los adefesios de ese lugar me van a encontrar

\- Ahh claro, se me había olvidado, la fecha no la he puesto yo, mis padres y los de Rías tienen que llegar a un acuerdo - dijo con tono burlesco

-solo te pido que sea lo más rápido posible, si cometemos el mínimo error no sólo no cumpliremos el plan, sino también o te matan o te envían al mismo lugar que yo,¿me escuchaste?- dijo mientras hacia con su mano un tajo de arriba hacia abajo y se hacía una abertura y de esta salia una gran cantidad de energía

\- si claro, en fin tengo cosas que hacer, adiós- dijo Raiser mientras salia de la habitación, después Avalon desapareció con la abertura que había hecho

 ** _Afuera del club de ocultismo_**

Todos estaban afuera, por la mala actitud de las chicas de la iglesia, decidieron resolver todo en una pelea, Issei contra Irina, y Kiba contra Xenovia, mientras que los miembros del club de ocultismo y los amigos de Issei estaban atrás, para poder ver el combate,

.* Y todavía nose como me metí en este problema * pensaba el castaño. - como sea, empezemos- dijo firmemente

-Buchou, esto no tendrá consecuencias, son rivales muy fuertes para ellos- decía Akeno preocupada

\- espero y no haya problemas, ellos lo quisieron asi, es un combate no oficial- dijo Rías tratando de calmar las cosas

En ese instante las enviadas de la iglesia de quitaron las tunicas dejando ver un traje de color negro muy ajustado

-nuestros superiores se enojaran si se enteran de esto- Dijo Irina mientras de un listón aparecía una especie de katana

-Trataremos de no matarlos- dijo Xenovia mientras que desenvolvia el bulto que cargaba dejando ver una espada que se veía pesada. En ese instante Kiba se estaba riendo - ¿Te estás burlando? - dijo con un tono de enfado

\- no, solo que alfin encuentro lo que buscaba destruir - dijo mientras hacía aparecer muchas espadas de diferentes tamaños a su alrededor

-" sword birth", ya recuerdo, se decía que un sujeto experimental había escapado con una de las espadas sagradas a su dispocicion- dijo Xenovia

Near que estaba atrás mirando escucho la plática de estos dos, no lo podía creer, tenía al sobreviviente del experimento de las espadas sagradas enfrente *No lo puedo creer, así que no fue una simple historia* pensaba el peliblanco

-Hyoudou Issei-kun, mi mejor amigo de la infancia convive con los demonios mientras estábamos separados, el destino está jugando con nosotros para provocar una tragedia,incluso llegue a ser compatible con una espada sagrada y volé sobre el mar,¿creo que esta es una prueba del señor? y si la logro superar estaré un paso mas cerca de el- dijo Irina

\- ella esta perdida en su fe- dijo Issei

-ven Issei-kun, déjame usar mi Excalibur para castigarte por tus pecados,!! AMEN!! - dijo mientras se lanzaba a atacar a Issei

-Bien, aquí voy... [BOOSTED GEAR]- grito Issei mientras que en su brazo aparecía el guantelete rojo -[BOOST]-

Poco después Irina salto e intento atacar a Issei pero este por poco lo pudo esquivar, pero su camisa si se cortó con el ataque de esta

-OYE!! ¿Acaso intentas matarme? - dijo Issei viendo el resultado del encuentro "amistoso"

\- vine después de mucho tiempo para matar a mi amigo... Que cruel es el señor - dijo mientras le lanzó de nuevo intentando atacar al castaño

 _Con Kiba_

Xenovia veía como peleaba su amiga sin perder detalle, después miro al rubio -El guante del dragon, la twiling healing de Asia Argento y tu Sword birth, todas esas piezas sagradas son unicas- dijo mientras blandia su espada

-Mi habilidad viene del odio hacia mis secuestradores, de como mis amigos fueron asesinados en el fondo de la desesperación -dijo mientras se lanzó a atacar a la peliazul. -y prometí que con esta habilidad destruiria las espadas sagradas y a sus portadores - dijo mientras atacaba con fuerza y rapidez

 _Con Iris y Near_

Iris veía como Issei se defendía de los ataques de su amiga de la infancia

-Near, repiteme ¿Como funciona una espada sagrada? - pregunto la chica

-esas espadas no son muy comunes, y son lo peor a lo que se puede enfrentar un demonio, un simple rasguño de esa cosa y un demonio se vería en graves problemas- dijo mientras veía como Issei se defendió con su brazo pero no le pasó nada al chocar con la espada sagrada de Irina- supongo que con ese brazo no es vulnerable issei, pero no puedo decir nada del caballero de Rias Gremory, tiene una gran ventaja con su velocidad-

 _Con Issei_

 _.*Tengo una idea*_ pensaba mientras veía con una sonrisa a Irina

-¿Que te pasa... Por qué me miras con esa sonrisa laciva? - dijo Irina mientras empezaba a retroceder

-TEN CUIDADO, ISSEI-KUN PUEDE DESTROZAR LA ROPA DE LAS CHICAS CON SÓLO TOCARLA- grito Koneko

-¿En serio? -dijieron Irina y Iris al mismo tiempo

-¿que te traes Koneko-chan?, esa era mi técnica especial, No debiste decirle eso a nuestro enemigo-grito alterado Issei

-tu eres el enemigo de todas las mujeres- dijo la loli con cara seria

\- -.-U Que golpe tan bajo-

-que técnica tan horrible tienes querido Issei, no sólo convives con demonios, también tienes el corazón podrido... dios perdona por favor a este pervertido- decía Irina en forma de suplica

 _Con Kiba y Xenovia_

La pelea con estos dos estaba bastante intensa, hasta el punto de que Kiba estaba ocupando dos espadas con el poder del hielo y fuego

-Arde y congelate- dijo mientras atacaba con rapidez pero Xenovia las destruyo con su espada como si fueran nada, después esta clavo su espada en el suelo y hubo una explosion, tanta fue la energía que hizo un enorme crater

-Es por esto que esta es conocida como la Excalibur Destruction, no podrás escapar- dijo la peli azul

.*si este es el poder de una sola pieza, destruirlas no será tan facil* pensaba el rubio

 _Con Irina y Issei_

 _-rayos_ Xenovia siempre tienes que estar destruyendo todo- dijo la chica mientras se sacudia la tierra- como sea, mi pelea contigo todavía no acaba- dicho eso volvió a atacar

-[BOOST] ESTOY LISTO [EXPLOSION]- con toda la energía cargada Issei se volvió mas rapido-" Dress Break" - después se lanzó intentando tocar a Irina

-No alejate- gritaba la chica mientras corría del castaño

-Issei-kun se volvió mas rapido y mas certero- decía Akeno

-solo se le subió la testosterona -Dijo Koneko

-Alejate -seguia gritando

-jamas subestimes mi perversión -dijo Issei mientras se lanzaba dispuesto a tocarla... Pero se alcanzó a agachar y en consecuencia toco a Asia y a Koneko, cuando toco el suelo chasqueo los dedos y la ropa de estas dos se deshizo, el castaño con una hemorragia nasal se levantó a pedir disculpas pero Koneko lo mando a volar de un derechazo, al caer se le acerco Irina con un palo para ver si se encontraba bien

-no se si sea karma o un castigo divino pero eso te pasa por cochino- dijo la chica mientras lo picaba con un palo - deja de ocupar esa técnica que es desagradable-

-n...no, elegí esta técnica por encima de la visión de rayos X, queria algo que se adaptara mas a mis pensamientos, me esforze mucho para lograrla- dijo mientras se levantaba - yo se que algún día lograré destruir la ropa de las chicas con sólo mirarlas, me esforzaré para lograrlo-

-siento escalofríos al pensar que esas cochinadas te dan mas fuerza- dijo Irina perdiendo la Fe en el

-No...la perversión es poder- dijo mientras intento volver a tocar a Irina pero esta lo logró esquivar y aprovecho y ataco al castaño, este logro esquivar el ataque... O al menos eso creía

-creo hice mal al subestimarte un poco, eres rapido... Pero- dijo mientras veía a Issei que se arrodillaba

-Auch...nose por qué dices eso, duele... Pero no mucho- dijo mientras se sobaba la herida

-pero, si eres un demonio, mi espada te tiene que hacer mal- dijo Irina mientras intentaba procesar lo que pasaba

.*claro, ya recuerdo* pensaba Rías *mi hermano dijo que volvió a ser humano, pero eso no quita el hecho de que no le haga daño la espada*

-Pues creo que no estás tan informada, deje de ser un demonio hace dias- dijo mientras creaba una esfera de energía en su mano - aquí va mi ataque" Dragón Shot"- dicho eso disparo la energía, Irina no la esquivo debido a que seguía sorprendida, pero no fue tan fuerte el golpe para matarla, solo la estrello contra un árbol y esta quedo fuera de combate - Empate... Y creo si fue un poco profundo el corte-dijo Issei mientras que la sangre ya le estaba manchando el uniforme- no pensé que volver a ser humano dolería-dijo con gracia, poco después se acerco Iris y con su poder mágico estaba curando a Issei y este poco a poco de estaba sintiendo mejor

-¿Como te sientes Issei-kun?- dijo Iris terminando de curarlo

-un poco mejor, creo que mi cuerpo es mas frágil de como lo recuerdo- dijo Issei mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Irina -¿Te encuentras bien? -

-creo que si- dijo un poco sonrojada

\- levantate- dijo Issei mientras le daba la mano para ayudarla

\- bueno, mientras ustedes descansen, y miren como pelea el caballero de Rias -dijo Iris mientras veía el combate

 _mientras con Kiba y Xenovia_

El combate entre estos dos se extendió bastante, Kiba ocupaba varias espadas tratando de hacer una abertura en su defensa, tanto que hizo una espada de mayor tamaño y mas pesada

-Veamos si tu espada sagrada vence a mi espada demoniaca, acabaré contigo ahora- dijo mientras se lanzaba dispuesto a atacar pero...

-no entiendes ¿Verdad? -dijo mientras esquivaba el ataque del rubio y esta lo golpeaba con el costado de la espada sagrada, este por el golpe escupió sangre y cayó al suelo fuera de combate- tu espada demoniaca es de alto nivel pero muy pesada para que alguien como tu pueda blandirla, en ese instante tu velocidad desaparecio, no puedo creer que hayas sido tan tonto para no darte cuenta- dijo Xenovia mientras comenzaba a irse

-espera- dijo Kiba mientras estaba tirado en el suelo

-te recomiendo que para la próxima luches con la mente limpia..." superior"- dijo mientras veía a Rias - espero que eso haya sido suficiente-

-Reconozco tu victoria y te agradezco que no hayas matado a mi siervo con tu espalda Sagrada- dijo Rías

-Solo espero que cumplan el acuerdo de hace rato- Dijo Xenovia mientras se colocaba su capa

-Hay algo que quiero saber, ¿Saben la identidad de el ángel caído que robo las espadas sagradas?- Pregunto la pelirroja

-tiene que ver con el líder del clan Grigori, Kokabiel -Dijo Xenovia

-¿que es Grigori? -Pregunto Issei

\- también los llaman " los protectores del hijo de Dios", son un grupo de ángeles caidos- Dijo Akeno respondiendo la pregunta de Issei

-hay mejores formas de morir y eligen exactamente esa- Dijo Iris con una sonrisa

-preferimos que las espadas sagradas sean destruidas antes de que las tenga un ángel caido- dijo Xenovia

\- no podemos dar marcha atras, uno de los nuestros ya murio, era un sacerdote que hacía investigaciones en la ciudad- Dijo Irina

\- yo estaba ahi, Freed sellzen lo mato - dijo Kiba mientras se levantaba

-el Exorcista descarriado? -pregunto Rías

-me lo encontré aquella noche, portaba una espada sagrada- dijo Kiba

-Un exorcista descarriado... Bueno, gracias por la informacion, no se metan en esto- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar

-Nosotros podemos ayudarlas, solo pidanlo y... Ay Ay AY AY AY!!!! DUELE-gritaba Near por qué Iris lo estaba jalando de la oreja

-Dijimos que no nos meteríamos en problemas- dijo Iris

-Oye Xenovia espera, como sea, no es necesaria su colaboracion, nos vemos, AMEN- dijo mientras besaba su cruz y se iba con su amiga

Poco despues hubo un silencio incómodo en el lugar -tenemos que irnos? -dijo Iris para romper el silencio

-Creo que si, me siento un poco cansado- Dijo Issei

iris creo un círculo mágico y los tres, incluyendo a Near desaparecieron dejando solos al grupo de Rias

 ** _Bosque (afueras de la ciudad)_**

Todos aparecieron en el bosque pero Issei no sabía por qué

-¿Que hacemos aqui? Creí que volveríamos a casa- dijo el castaño

-te voy a enseñar un truco que vendría muy bien contigo - dijo Iris mientras se alejaba un poco -"Elemento Fuego, bola de fuego"- dicho eso en su dedo aparecido una flamita, inflo un poco el pecho y al soplar en su dedo, lanzo una bola de fuego de mayor tamaño, Near con su puño detuvo la bola para que no quemara un árbol -ves que fácil es- dijo con una sonrisa-

\- ¿y tu crees que yo pueda lograrlo? - dijo Issei

\- se que al principio será dificil, pero si nos esforzamos, esta técnica la dominarias en un dia- Dijo Near- es muy facil,tienes que acumular tu magia, luego dices que elemento vas a ocupar, en este caso sería asi, "Elemento fuego, bola de fuego", al decir eso sentirás una energía recorrer tu cuerpo, y con magia tienes que crear una flamita en tu dedo indice- dijo mientras que en su dedo aparecía una flama pequeña. -segundo, infla el pecho, esta parte es un poco complicada, tu aliento tiene que ser parecido a un gas flamable, para esto también vas a ocupar magia, y después tienes que dar un soplon- dijo mientras sacaba el aire de sus pulmones y salía una bola de fuego de mayor tamaño, pero esta iba en direccion al cielo, -no confundas por qué hay otra técnica parecida, pero en esa tienes que soplar por un determinado tiempo y es el "aliento de fuego" pero eso será mas adelante, ¿Entendiste? -

\- creo que si, bueno, es mi turno "BOOSTED GEAR" - dijo mientras aparecia su guante -[BOOST]"Elemento Fuego, bola de fuego"- dicho eso Issei sintió como algo recorría su cuerpo *creo que esta es la energía que dijo Near*

-muy bien Issei-kun, ahora concentrate y intenta crear fuego- dijo Iris

\- Entrene un poco mi magia con Akeno pero no hasta ese punto, creo no será tan dificil- ahora Issei se concentraba e idealizaba que había fuego en su mano, pero no pasaba nada, otra vez se volvió a equivocar, esto le tomaría mucho tiempo

 ** _Club de ocultismo_**

En la sala estaban todos reunidos, Kiba todavía seguía enojado por haber perdido el combate con la chica de la iglesia, Koneko comía como de costumbre, Asia platicaba con Akeno sobre magia y Rias ordenaba unos papeles, todo estaba "bien" hasta que apareció Raiser en un círculo mágico

-Vaya parece que alguien se murio, por qué todo tan tranquilo-dijo en tono burlesco

-no ha pasado nada que te pueda interesar- Dijo Rias sin despegar la mirada de sus papeles

-Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me interesa- dijo mientras se recargaba en el hombro de la pelirroja- oye tenemos que hablar de un asunto un poco delicado y necesito que todos aquí se vayan -susurro en su oído

-habla de una vez y dime que es lo que quieres- dijo Rias con tono molesto

-No te enojes, solo quiero privacidad contigo, sin malas intenciones-

-No te vas a ir hasta que hablemos ¿Verdad? -dijo fastidiada

-veo que hablamos el mismo idioma, si no me voy eso será malo para ti, además tus siervos tienen contratos- dijo mientras los señalaba

-si no me queda de otra... akeno, tienes dos contratos pendientes, Asia tiene tres acumulados esta semana y Koneko solo uno, por favor vayan a cumplirlos- dijo mientras ojeaba unas hojas- Yuuto, tienes 2 pendientes, ve a cumplirlos-

-Lo siento presidenta, no puedo, tengo que irme- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida

\- Yuuto, ¿A donde vas? -dijo Rías- no te vayas-

Kiba ya había cerrado la puerta, tal vez todavía no superaba lo del enfrentamiento con la espada sagrada

-bien, un estorbo menos, ahora que esperan ustedes tres, necesitamos privacidad- dijo Raiser dirigiendose a Asia, Akeno y Koneko

-!!Raiser!!, no permitiré que les hables así a mis siervos- dijo Rias

-No es nesesario Buchou, nosotros nos retiramos-Dijo Akeno mientras desaparecía junto con las demas, en la habitación ya sólo se encontraban estos dos

-Muy bien, ¿que es lo que quieres?, todavía tengo cosas que hacer- Dijo Rias mientras volvía a revisar sus papeles

-¿vamos a hablar sin antes ofrecerme algo de tomar- dijo con Burla

-No tengo nada que ofrecerte-

-mmm ¿Y que me dices de esto? -dijo mientras tomaba una tetera -Y sigue llena -

-No te puedo ofrecer eso, Akeno lo hizo para mi- Dijo mientras le quitaba la tetera

-Para el olor que tiene, ¿Es medicinal? -dijo Raiser

-Me he sentido un poco mal, pero no cambies el tema, ¿A que has venido? - Dijo fastidiada

-.*supongo que eso es a lo que se referia Avalon- pensaba Raiser -he venido para que pongamos fecha a nuestro compromiso-

-ya te dije que eso no está en mi poder, eso lo deciden nuestros padres, podrían pasar semanas, meses- Dijo mientras se ponía de pie- y si has venido a hablar solo de eso tengo que decirte que has pedido tu tiempo-

-jajaja creo que yo no pierdo el tiempo cuando estoy contigo- dijo Raiser mientras le daba un beso -Creo que no me vas a apoyar y me voy- dijo mientras desaparecía

.*solo vino a decirme eso? * pensaba la chica, luego se volvió a sentar en su silla y volvía a hacer una de sus actividades diarias, ver cómo estaba Issei, así que creo una bola de energía y atraves de ella podía ver al castaño -Cada día de esfuerza mas por volverse mas fuerte, Ojalá y algún día pueda vencer a Raiser- hablaba mientras lo veía entrenar

 ** _Con Issei_**

Issei había progresado un poco, podía dominar la técnica que le enseño Iris, solo que el alcanze del fuego era corto

-Issei-kun, esta será tu última prueba- dijo Iris mientras creaba una barrera de hielo- si la destruyes podremos volver a casa... Y si no la destruyes, destruire las revistas que tienes abajo de la cama-

-¿QUIEN TE DIJO ESO?... Fuiste tu ¿verdad? - dijo señalando a Near

-No...yo no fui- dijo mientras desviaba la mirada

-esta bien, eso me dará motivacion, aquí voy, "elemento fuego, Bola de fuego"- dicho eso creo una flama en su dedo y dio un soplon, de esto salió una bola de fuego de tamaño mediano y cuando choco con la barrrera de hielo esta tenía un pequeño crater

-Tendras que poner mas enpeño- dijo Iris

-En ese caso, [BOOST]"Elemento fuego, bola de fuego"- ahora la bola de fuego que disparo era un poco mas grande y esta hizo un crater de mayor tamaño y la barrera aparte se agrieto

-Nada mal, un poco mas, pero en ese caso - dijo Iris mientras volvia a restaurar la barrera

-No puede ser, me costó mucho trabajo hacer ese daño, bueno [BOOST, BOOST]- El guantelete de Issei estaba brillando -"Elemento fuego, Bola de fuego"- La bola de fuego que Issei soplo era mas grande y mas rapida, al chocar con la barrera esta se derritió y aparte quedo destruida, y también se dirigia a Iris, pero Near desapareció y apareció a un lado de donde estaba, pero la posición en la que estaban no era la mas apropiada, Near estaba agarrando a Iris de la cintura y esta tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amigo, estuvieron así por 5 segundos hasta que...

-ejem..interrumpo algo? -Dijo Issei con desconfianza

-¿Que? -cuando Iris reacciono se sonrojo y se separó de su amigo -Bien hecho, creo que es hora de volver, mañana hay escuela-Dijo mientras creaba un círculo mágico y desaparecían

 ** _Y BUENO_**

 ** _Eso es todo, espero y les haya gustado este capitulo, pueden comentar y seguir la historia, eso me inspira en seguirla y también he querido decirles que quiero comenzar otro fanfic de otro anime, pero nose de que, pueden darme una idea en los comentarios_**

 ** _Me di cuenta en los comentarios que ustedes creen que Rías esta embarazada pero no es asi, lamento arruinarles la ilusión xD, pero agregue un personaje que mas o menos va a influir en la historia_**

 ** _Si encuentran errores ortográficos o de narración una gran disculpa, y se se pueden dar cuenta este capítulo fue mas largo y creo que los que vienen serán así de largos o incluso mas_**

 ** _Eso es todo de mi parte y_**

 ** _ARRIBA EL PODER DE LA JUVENTUD_**


	8. búsqueda y persecución

**_HOLA A TODOS_**

 **Bien, ahora me tarde un poquito, pero como siempre, trato de actualizar lo mas rapido posible**

 **Antes que nada, quiero que pasen a leer la nueva historia que publique, ojala y les guste, y la peticion que me dejaron de konosuba todavia sigue en pie**

 **y bien, vamos a comenzar**

 **O**

 ** _Academia kouh_**

como era de costumbre, el trio de pervertidos venia después de hacer una de las suyas, esta vez fueron al club de kendo pero las chicas ya los estaban esperando y hubo una persecución en la cual como siempre, salieron golpeados y con amenazas, ya más calmados iban caminando y platicando sobre los planes para ir a un lugar a pasarla bien

\- ¿entonces con quien vas a ir al karaoke? -pregunto Matsuda

-Todavía no lo se, es más, creo que no podré ir con ustedes - Dijo Issei sin darle tanta importancia

\- Por que Issei-kun, nunca nos juntamos como antes desde que te volviste tan popular, tienes a las chicas del club de ocultismo En tus manos y haces cosas homosexuales con Kiba - dijo Motohama - "Issei, la bestia" es insaciable y tiene a las chicas más lindas de la academia en sus manos, y también chantajeas a la mascota de la escuela y no sólo eso, también vas a buscar cariño con el "galancito " de la escuela-

\- ¿De que hablan?, hace días que ya no formó parte del club de ocultismo y ¿quien invento esos rumores?- pregunto extrañado

-Fuimos nosotros,y fue más divertido de lo que creíamos, mira, te daré un ejemplo, si miras a cualquier chica de la academia está reaccionará - dijo Matsuda

Issei miro a un grupo de chicas que venían caminando y estas al sentir su mirada se ruborizaron avanzaron más rapido- Issei-kun nos está viendo sospechosamente, ¿que es lo que pretende? -

-Vámonos, no quiero caer- decían otras

\- ¿lo ves?- Dijo Motohama cerca del oído de Issei

\- ¿y de hablan?, de pechos otra vez - Dijo Kiryuu que venía con Near

\- solo estamos hablando de algún día ir al karaoke, no siempre tienes que pensar mal - Exclamó Issei

-entiendo, yo también voy con ustedes - Dijo la de lentes con entusiasmo - y Tu Near ¿quieres venir?-

\- no lo se,mmm por lo mientras¿por que no le preguntas a ella?- dijo mientras señalaba a una chica rubia

-cierto cierto, oye Asia-chan, vendrás con nosotros al karaoke ¿verdad? - pregunto Kiryuu

-¿Karaoke?... si quieres -Contestó tímidamente

\- Olvidate de Kiryuu, Asia-chan vendrá - dijo Matsuda emocionado

-Disculpen ,me dejan pasar - decia un chico Rubio - una chica como tu no debería estar con el trío de pervertidos Asia-chan, es un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Saji - hablaba con seguridad

-apartate secretario del consejo estudiantil, Asia estara con nosotros- dijo Motohama

-esta bien, me tengo que ir, y Asia, asegurate de que ninguna de sus malas costumbres se te pegue - dijo Saji mientras se iba

-oigan,¿ ese tipo es miembro del consejo estudiantil?- Pregunto Near

-Si lo es, pero cambiando de tema - dirijiendose a Asia - asegurate de llevar a Kiba, asi tendre a alguien con quien jugar - dijo Kiryuu con sonrisa picara

.*perfecto* penso Near - oye Issei, acompañame-

\- ahh? claro, ahora vuelvo- Dijo Issei

 ** _Cafeteria_**

Issei y Near estaban sentados en una mesa,tenían tiempo ahí esperando y alguien ya se estaba desesperando

\- ¿y que se supone que debemos hacer aquí?- pregunto issei

-Ya lo verás - Dijo mientras tomaba su café, cinco minutos después llegó Saji como si nada

-¿Tu eres Near verdad? - pregunto el rubio

-En efecto, gracias por venir, ahora que estas aquí, toma asiento - Saji le hizo caso y se sentó - bien, ahora que estamos los tres, tengo que decirles que les tengo una propuesta, vamos a destruir una espada sagrada, ¿que opinan?- pregunto Near

-¿Una espada sagrada?, estas hablando encerio- Exclamó Saji

\- Near ¿que es lo que planeas?- pregunto issei

-hablo enserio, y para lograrlo necesito la ayuda de ustedes dos- Dijo Near

-VETE AL DIABLO!- grito Saji y se levanto pero las personas se le quedaron viendo y se volvió a sentar - acaso tienes idea de lo que me haría la presidenta si se entera que me involucre con las espadas sagradas y sobre todo, querer destruir una-

-Near, le prometimos a Iris que no nos meteriamos en este problema, además dijieron que no necesitaban nuestra ayuda - Dijo Issei recordando las palabras de Xenovia

-Es verdad, pero cruce los dedos, así no cuenta- Dijo Near

\- te lo pondré de una forma fácil, la presidenta Rías será bondadosa con ustedes, pero la presidenta Souna cuando se enoja es peor que el infierno, aparte ¿que dirá Iris cuando se llegue a enterar? he escuchado por ahí que tiene una buena amistad con la presidenta - dijo Saji

-en primera, Rías ya no es nada de Issei, en segunda, la presidenta Souna no se va a enterar, y en tercera- Dijo mientras se volteaba -Creo que a ti también te conviene ¿no?...torre de Rías Gremory - al decir eso apareció Koneko comiendo un helado

-correcto - Dijo la loli mientras agarraba a Saji del cuello de la camisa para que no se levantará -entonces ¿que planeas?-

-pensaba en buscar a las personas de la iglesia, ellos prefieren ver las espadas sagradas destruidas en vez de verlas en las manos de los ángeles caídos, y tu ¿por que quieres involucrarte? - pregunto Near

-Es por Yuuto , ha estado muy raro desde que empezó este problema de las espadas sagradas, y no quiero que se alejé de nosotros -Dijo Koneko con tristeza

\- entonces ustedes quieren ayudar a las personas de la iglesia a destruir las espadas sagradas, tu por que nada más quieres ayudar , y tu por que quieres ayudar a Kiba, entonces yo también les voy ayudar- dijo Issei

-Yo no me quiero involucrar - lloraba Saji

-Anda, no pasa nada, me asegurare que no se entere Souna, y mucho menos Rías, no quiero pensar en que le podría hacer a Issei si se entera que involucramos a su torre en un asunto de la iglesia - Dijo Near con gracia

\- Tenemos que hacerlo rápido, no me gusta hacer cosas a espaldas de la presidenta, ¿a donde vamos a buscarlas? - pregunto Koneko

-Algo me dice que ya se dónde- Dijo Near

 ** _Centro de la ciudad_**

-Por favor ayúdenos, tendrán la bendición del señor - Gritaba Irina mientras sostenía una caja con monedas adentro - oye Xenovia, ¿cuanto tenemos? -

-mmm casi nada, así que esta es la economía de la gran nación japonesa, es lo malo de estar en un lugar donde no se siente el aroma de la fe- Dijo Xenovia

-No seas tan dura- contestó Irina

-se nos acabo todo nuestro dinero y no tenemos ni para un pan, y todo por que compraste esa falsa y fea pintura - Dijo Xenovia con enfado

-¿de que hablas? este es el retrato de un santo, la chica de la tienda me dijo eso T.T- Hablaba Irina con pucheros

-¿y que santo se supone que es?- pregunto Xenovia

-mmm creo que San pedro, creeme, yo se de esas cosas- Dijo Irina

-Como crees, ay dios mio por que me tocó a esta compañera, acaso es otra prueba del señor - decía Xenovia mientras contaba lo de la caja

grrrrrrrrrrrr- se oía el rugir de los estómagos de ambas

-necesitamos comer si queremos recuperar las Excalibur, ¿alguna idea para conseguir dinero?- Pregunto Xenovia

-mmm y si robamos la caja de limosnas de un templo budista, yo creo que no habrá problema- Dijo Irina

-No lo se, y si montamos un espectáculo callejero con las espadas- Decía Xenovia mientras desenfundaba su Excalibur

\- es una buena idea, y podriamos cortar frutas con nuestras espadas- Dijo Irina

-claro, como tenemos fruta...ya se, cortemos la pintura- Dijo Xenovia

-No eso no, no cortes la pintura de San Pablo por favor- Rogaba Irina

-!NO ERA SAN PEDRO? - grito Xenovia desesperada por la ingenuidad de su amiga

-Oigan, ustedes dos- Grito Near - ya las encontramos -

-Como supiste que estaban aquí?- pregunto Issei

\- escuche a unas chicas en la academia que vieron a dos encapuchadas pidiendo dinero en la calle, supuse que eran estas dos - dijo Near

 ** _2 minutos después_**

Todos estaban sentados en una mesa de un restaurante, mientras veían como comían las dos enviadas de la iglesia, devoraban plato tras plato, como si no hubieran comido en dias

-y aquí pregunto...¿quien va a pagar?- susurro Issei mientras las veía comer

\- de eso yo me encargo - contestó Near mientras escribía un mensaje de texto en su teléfono

-que vergüenza, hemos caído tan bajo, aceptar la ayuda de los demonios- susurro Xenovia

-Solo digan gracias- contestó Near

-además, no te aceleres, solo hay dos demonios aqui- Suspiro Issei

-que lastima, tuvimos que vender nuestras almas a los demonios, Dios porfavor perdonanos - rezaba Irina

-vuelvo a insistir, y si mejor nos dan las gracias, creo no es mucho pedir - dijo Issei pero Near lo miro de una forma seria - ahh es verdad, mejor no discutir con ellos-

-Dios porfavor bendice a estos demonios - Rezo Irina

-aggghh- Exclamaron de dolor Koneko y Saji -Maldicion no vuelvas a hacer eso- se quejaba Saji

-Vaya, creo me salve - dijo Issei con gracia

-ups, perdón, es un hábito que tengo - dijo Irina

-Bien, ahora hablen, ¿por que nos buscaban con tanta urgencia - Xenovia tenía una mirada seria

-queremos ayudarlas a destruir las espadas sagradas- Dijo Issei

-ya veo, en ese caso, dejaremos que destruyan alguna - Suspiro Xenovia

.*Ahh creí que nos iban a rechazar *pensaba Saji mientras lloraba

-oye, ¿que planeas hacer?- pregunto Irina en voz baja

-nuestro enemigo tiene el respaldo de Kokabiel, esta misión de por sí es muy difícil para nosotras dos- respondió Xenovia -si lo piensas bien, las probabilidades de salir con vida son pocas-

-Xenovia, desde el principio sabíamos a lo que nos arriesgabamos -Decía Irina

-Sabes que Nuestros líderes nos enviaron aquí para sacrificarnos, la verdad, necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir -dirigiéndose a Issei - ¿Son todos o alguien más vendrá?-

-bueno, creo que si- dijo con inseguridad

-vamos a avisarle a. Yuuto-Sempai, le acabo de enviar un mensaje, le dije que nos viéramos en el parque de afuera- Dijo Koneko

 ** _10 minutos después_**

Kiba llegó al punto de reunión y Near le tuvo que explicar el plan, al principio estuvo un poco en contrá...

\- ya veo, aunque para tu información, no necesito el permiso de las personas de la iglesia para poder destruir una espada sagrada -Contestó Kiba de forma fria

-entiende que si trabajamos en equipo podremos destruirlas más fácil, no tienes que ser tan orgulloso - dijo Near desesperado por la actitud de Kiba

\- entiendan, No los quiero involucrar, yo puedo solo- respondió Kiba

-bueno, yo quiero ayudar , y tu tendrás ruso motivos, pero hay alguien que quiere protegerte para que no hagas una tontería, lo que mas te conviene es que trabajemos juntos -le repetía Near

-te lo pondré más fácil, escuche que te estás alejando de la familia Gremory, así que eso te convierte en un rebelde, y significa que puedo destruirte- Decía Xenovia mientras sacaba poco poco su espada sagrada

-Eso lo veremos - contestó Kiba mientras brillaba su mano

-oigan oigan, los dos calmense, no hay necesidad de empezar una pelea sin razón, se supone que tenemos que hacer equipo - Issei intentaba tranquilizar a ambos

-entiendo tu odio hacia las espadas sagradas, si a mi me hubiera pasado estaria en tu misma situacion, pero el encargado de dicho experimento fue declarado como hereje,su nombre es Valper o Balba Galilei- hablo Xenovia

-¿Valper Galilei?, el fue quien mato a mis...-se detuvo Kiba

-tambien tenia un exorcista descarriado como asistente, ustedes sabran quien es, no es extraño que los expulsados de la iglesia trabajen en equipo, tambien tenemos la sospecha de que Valper estuvo involucrado en el robo de las espadas sagradas- dijo Xenovia

-De ser asi creo no tengo motivos para rechazar tu oferta- contesto Kiba

-bien, el trato esta sellado- Dijo Irina

-algun dia les devolveremos lo de la comida, nos vemos luego- se despidieron las chicas de la iglesia y se fueron

ya todo estaba hecho, ahora solo habitable buscar las Excalibur -vaya, salio mejor de lo que esperaba-Dijo Issei

-Issei-kun...¿por que quieres destruir una espada sagrada? -pregunto Kiba con inseguridad

-No es algo que te importe, además solo ayudó a Near- contestó de forma fría

-Sabes que si sale mal tendremos problemas ¿verdad?- Dijo Kiba

-Por eso no te Preocupes Caballero de Rías Gremory, actuaremos lo mas rápido y precavido posible -Hablo Near

Koneko que se había quedado todo el tiempo en silencio abrazo a Kiba - Yuuto-Sempai, si tu desaparecieras, me pondría muy triste -Dijo la Chica -te ayudare para que no desaparezcas-

-creo que si tu me lo pides entonces no haré tonterías -Dijo con Gracia

-Bueno, supongo que ya todos estamos juntos para resolver esto- Hablo Near

-si si si, como sea me han estado excluyendo cual mosquito, por favor díganme¿ que tiene que ver Kiba con las espadas sagradas? -dijo Saji

-creo les voy a hablar de mi pasado... -Kiba le contaba a sus compañeros sobre que era el proyecto de la iglesia católica conocido como "proyecto espada sagrada", sobre los chicos y chicas que que ocuparon como sujetos de prueba para que fueran compatibles con una espada sagrada, por desgracia ninguno resultó compatible y como consecuencia de ello, uno a uno fueron asesinados, aún siendo creyentes no fue suficiente para salir con vida, les contó de como Kiba escapó y antes de morir se encontró con la Presidenta Rías...- No quiero venganza por la muerte de mis compañeros, solo quiero que su muerte no sea en vano -Seguía contando Kiba

.*vaya, Rías tiene a dos siervos con un pasado difícil, Asia y Kiba* pensaba el castaño

Lo que nadie se dio cuenta es que Saji ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos y se acercó a Kiba -eso fue demasiado cruel,ni dios ni buda existen, me siento tan miserable, entiendo la razón por la que odias las espadas sagradas, aunque nunca me has agradado niño bonito te voy a ayudar- Decía entre lágrimas

.*antes no quería participar con nosotros y ahora si quiere, ahora que lo pienso fue fácil convencerlo *pensaba Near

Todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares. Issei y Near al llegar a casa fueron a la habitación del castaño para poder organizarse el día de mañana pero al entrar sintieron el aura de alguien que estaba enojado, era nada más y nada menos que Iris que estaba furiosa

-Se Puede saber a donde fueron ambos!! -Exclamó enojada mientras creaba una esfera de energía

\- Fuimos a arreglar un pequeño asunto, ¿paso algo malo?-pregunto Issei

-Teníamos que eliminar a un demonio renegado, tuve que hacerlo yo todo sola, por que no pude encontrarlos - Decía Iris totalmente furiosa

-Lo sentimos, te prometo que el siguiente demonio renegado lo eliminaremos Issei y yo- contestó Near

-más les vale, como castigo no van a cenar está noche -Dijo Iris mientras se iba de la habitación

-maldicion, y no he comido nada desde el almuerzo -Dijo con fastidio Near

-ya no pienses en eso, ahora pongámonos a pensar en los planes para mañana -Dijo Issei

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

Las clases habían acabado y Issei y Near fueron a buscar a Saji y a los dos miembros del club de ocultismo, quedaron de verse en una iglesia abandonada, al llegar vieron a las dos enviadas de la iglesia que traían unas bolsas, al abrirlas vieron que traían unas túnicas parecidas a las que usaban algunos arzobispos

-Tendremos que ponernos estas cosas -Comentó Issei con fastidio

-Si vamos a buscar a los dos descarriados de la iglesia tendrán que ponerselas -Dijo Irina

-Bien, para poder tener más éxito en la búsqueda tendremos que separarnos - dijo Xenovia

-entonces nosotros buscaremos en el lado este de la ciudad -Dijo issei señalando a sus compañeros - y ustedes busquen en el lado oeste -

-De acuerdo, entonces, empezemos - dicho eso todos se fueron a buscar a los descarriados de la iglesia, en el camino todos venían callados y concentrados para ver si no veían nada sospechoso, seguian caminando sin rumbo hasta que llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad, al parecer Kiba tuvo la genial idea de ir a buscarlos en un lugar abandonado, para ser mas presisos, fueron a donde Issei tuvo su primera mision con el grupo de Rias, al llegar al lugar todos a escepcion de Issei y Near tuvieron un escalofrio, al levantar la mirada vieron a Freed

-Vaya, los demonios de mierda pudieron encontrarnos, creo les dare un logro mmmm cual de ustedes morira primero- hablo Freed mientras blandia su espada sagrada

Kiba estaba apareciendo en su mano una espada pero Near lo pudo detener

-espera, no vayas a cometer una tonteria, tenemos que pensar en algo, un rasguño de esa cosa y te aseguro que no la cuentas, aparte no sabemos que parte de la excalibur tiene ese sujeto- hablo Near

-agradezco tu ayuda pero no te metas en esto- contesto Kiba mientras se lanzaba contra el exorcista

-yo le haria caso al sujeto peliblanco pero...- Freed esquivo el ataque del rubio y aparecio a unos metros lejos de el - con mi Excalibur no hay problema al pelear contigo- el exorcista ataco a Kiba pero el se pudo cubrir con su espada y la Excalibur comemzo a brillar - esta es la espada sagrada del resplandor celestial, abreviado Excalibur Rapidly y con esta espada de hare trizas- Freed volvio a desaparecer junto con Kiba y solo se lograban ver el choque de ambas espadas,se podia ver que era un combate frenetico

-maldicin, le dije que no se precipitara- murmuro Near sacando su katana

-el impulso de velocidad que tuvo Kiba al ser un caballero no le esta sirviendo de nada, Freed es igual de rapido que el- Dijo Issei

-tengan paciencia, tambien los matare aunque sean espectadores- Hablo Freed que seguia peleando a la misma velocidad que Kiba

-oye Saji, no sabemos cual es tu Sacred Gear pero si es útil, crees que puedas detener a Freed, de esa manera Issei podra darle poder al caballero de Rias- Dijo Near

-Creo tener lo que tu necesitas...LINE- dicho eso en la mano de Saji aparecio una pequeño ser morado y de este salio una especie de tentaculo azul que atrapo a Freed por el pie y lo logro tirar - Este es mi Sacred Gear "Absorption line"-

-Es sorprendente Saji, mi turno.. Boosted Gear- y en su mano aparecio su Sacred Gear -[BOOST]-

Freed con su espada intentaba cortar el Sacred Gear de Saji pero no funcionaba - maldicion este tambien es un artefacto de Dragon- exclamo enojado mientras intentaba cortarlo

-¿Oye, el tuyo tambien es un dragon?- pregunto sorprendido Issei [BOOST]

-Bien hecho,ahora Koneko lanza a Issei- Dijo Near, la loli no lo penso dos veces y cargo y avento al castaño hacia su amigo, [BOOST] seguia cargando energia la gema de Ddraig ,en el aire Issei pudo transferirle su energia Kiba

-El poder del dragon esta en tus manos- Dijo Issei [TRANSFER]

Era un gran aumento de energía, tanto que su aura se comenzaba a visualizar -En ese caso no tengo de otra mas que usarlo- respondio Kiba, al oir eso Freed intento cortar el tentaculo que lo tenia preso pero no podia- aqui voy "Sword Birth"- del suelo empezaron a salir varias espadas que se acercaban al exorcista y como seguia preso del Sacred Gear de Saji no tuvo de otra mas que destruir las que se estaban acercando

-¿"Sword Birth"?- se escucho una voz, nadie sabia de donde venia hasta que de una puerta salio un viejo con atuendo de sacerdote - con el portador indicado se puede convertir en el arma mas poderosa que exista, Freed, ¿todavia no te acostumbras a la espada sagrada?-

-Viejo Balba, que bueno que apareciste - respondio Freed con alivio

-ya veo, ese era el sujeto que menciono Xenovia, el lider del proyecto de la espada sagrada- susurro Issei

-oye viejo, ya que estas aqui dime como me libro de este lagarto -Dijo Freed refiriendose al Sacred Gear de Saji

-concentea tu energia en la espada- respondio Balba

Freed hizo caso y esta empezaba a brillar, y con facilidar corto lo que lo tenia preso y Saji fue a dar al suelo - ya veo, con este poder podre destruir todo y lo primero con lo que voy a empezar sera contigo- dijo refiriendose a Kiba y ya estaba apunto de atacarlo pero Near junto con Xenovia bloquearon el ataque con sus espadas pero al chocar estas tres espadas hubo una pequeña explosión que mando a volar a Near, Kiba y Xenovia, mientras Freed fue a dar al suelo junto con Balba - ¿maldicion, que acaba de ocurrir?- Grito el exorcista

-Oye ¿que fue lo que acaba de ocurrir ?- pregunto Xenovia

-No lo se- contesto Near inseguro

-Freed , tu trabajo era eliminar a las espias de la iglesia, pero ambas tienen espadas sagradas y ellos dos tienen espadas demoníacas, pero la del peliblanco es más interesante, es como si... no importa , tenemos que retirarnos por hoy- Dijo Balva

-escuche fuerte y claro- Dicho eso Freed Saco una pequeña esfera y al estrellarse contra el suelo hubo un destello que cego a todos y al disiparse la luz ya habían desaparecido

-Tenemos que ir tras ellos- dijo Near y como si fuera una orden el,Kiba, Xenovia y Irina fueron tras ellos

-oigan esperen- Grito Issei pero cuando estaba apunto de correr sus pies incluyendo a Saji y Koneko fueron sepultados en tierra

-Se pude saber a donde van- Dijo la presidenta Souna que venia junto con la vicepresidenta Tsubaki, Rias, Akeno y Iris quien habia hecho el truco para sepultar sus pies

 ** _10 minutos despues_**

-¿QUE NEAR HIZO QUE?- Exclamó enojada Iris

-Near fue detrás de Freed y Balba junto con Kiba y las enviadas de la iglesia -Dijo Issei

-Sabes, esto es lo que me temía, les dije claramente que no se involucraran con ellas, incluso hiciste que dos demonios te acompañarán, dos demonios, que hubiera pasado si uno de ellos salia herido, posiblemente no estuviera aqui- Dijo Iris señalando a Koneko y Saji

Mientras tanto Souna tenía de rodillas a Saji, al parecer era verdad lo que decía, su presidenta se volvía loca cuando se enteraba que hacen cosas a sus espaldas

\- Así que eres capaz de realizar cosas por tu propia voluntad, en realidad eres un chico malo - Dijo Souna Mirando a Saji de forma seria

-Ó.ÒAHHH, perdón presidenta - Decía de rodillas En forma de súplica

En ese momento paso algo que nadie se espero, Rías se acercó a Issei y le dio una buena bofetada. -¿Tienes idea de lo que hiciste?, sabes que por hacer estas tonterías puedes causar un enorme problema al involucrar a un demonio en asuntos de la iglesia- Dijo enojada

-Buchou, yo quise participar por mi propia cuenta, tenia una razón- Hablo Koneko

-Eso lo hablaremos más tarde- Contestó Rías de mala gana

-mejor hablemos aquí, ¿con que derecho vienes a abofetearme?- Dijo Issei poniéndose enfrente de Rías

\- Sabes que no teníamos que meternos en este asunto, pudiste iniciar una guerra entre ángeles y demonios - Contestó Akeno

-Yo no la obligue, ella quería ayudar a Kiba, se supone que tu eres su ama, tu deber es apoyarlos- Dijo refiriendose a Rías

-y es lo que hago pero hay distintas formas...-

-Aaaahhhhh-se escucho un grito, al voltear todos vieron que Souna le estaba dando nalgadas a Saji pero con poder magico

-Este será tu castigo por actuar de forma imprudente - Seguía dándole nalgadas

-Presidenta AHHH... suplico su misericordia AHHH - Decía entre quejidos Saji

.*que miedo, le da nalgadas con poder magico, que bueno que no tengo ama* pensaba Issei

-Tendremos que dejar esta discusión para más tarde, tenemos cosas que hacer Buchou - Dijo Akeno mientras hacia un circulo mágico

-Esta bien- contestó Rías y desapareció junto con Akeno y Koneko

Mientras Souna seguía castigando a su sirvo Issei estabanda listo para irse a casa-vaya que alivio que se fue...que pasa,¿no me puedo mover?- Dijo Issei espantado

-Este será tu castigo por que ayer me mintieron y porque hoy tenían que eliminar un demonio - Dijo Iris mientras retrocedía -"elemento Fuego, aliento de fuego "- dicho eso soplo en el trasero de issei y este comenzó a gritar y a correr sin dirección,eso si, con el trasero en llamas

-No crees que fue muy poco tu castigo -Cuestionó Souna

-No lo creo, el trasero le ardera hasta que llegue a casa-Dijo con una sonrisa- como sea, te veo luego- Dijo en forma de despedida

-Presidenta, prefiero que me prenda el trasero AAAHHH- Gritaba Saji

-no hables, todavía te faltan mas- Dijo mientras reanudará su castigo

Mientras tanto Issei todavía seguía corriendo como loco, intento apagar su trasero de diferentes maneras, golpeandolo contra un árbol, arrastrándose por la tierra pero por alguna razón no se apagaba, seguía corriendo hasta que llegó al parque y al ver la fuente llena de agua se lanzo hacia ella, solo de esa forma pudo apagar su trasero, ya afuera del agua se fue caminando hacia su casa, tapandose la parte de atrás de su pantalón por que se le veían las nalgas, al llegar a su casa vio a Iris recargada en la puerta

-¿Por que me prendiste el trasero? no puede ser que todavía me siga ardiendo- Pregunto el castaño

\- Ese es tu castigo, y para rematar, hoy no vas a cenar-Dijo Iris mientras abría la puerta y se subían a la habitación de Issei - Ahora solo hay que esperar a que regrese, pero ¿cuanto tendremos que esperar? -

-ten fe, a lo mejor y viene mañana, solo hay que tener un poco de paciencia- Hablo Issei mientras se acostaba en su cama

-Espera!...siento el poder de las espadas sagradas - Dijo mientras se asomaba por la ventana y vio a Freed Sellzen en medio de la calle - Issei, prepárate para pelear-

Issei al escuchar eso se puso de pie -No me digas que es- Dijo con seriedad y al asomarse pudo confirmar sus sospechas

-Supongo que ese es el exorcista descarriado del que hablaban- Dijo mientras abrían la ventana y los dos salían por ella de un brinco

-Hola chico dragón, vaya, fue un poco más dificil encontrarte de lo que crei- Dijo Freed con burla

-¿para que me estabas buscando?- Pregunto Issei

-Para entregarte esto- dicho eso atrás de Freed apareció un sujeto un poco raro, pero en la espalda tenía 10 alas de ángel de color Negro, pero este tenía cargando a Irina inconsciente que venía con su traje de combate roto y desgastado

\- esto es de ustedes - Dijo el tipo mientras les arrojaba a Irina, Issei al acercarse trato de ayudar a su amiga pero no respondía

\- ¿que le hicieron? - dijo Issei mientras activaba su Boosted Gear

-Casi nada, pude matarla de no haber sido por el chico peliblanco de la katana...-

 ** _tiempo atrás_**

Todos iban persiguiendo a Balba y a Freed, pero en el camino Irina se había atrasado y cuando estaba apunto de alcanzar a sus amigos Freed se atravesó en su camino con su espada en la mano

-Vamos a ver si tu eres más interesante que el rubio - Dijo Freed mientras atacaba con rapidez a Irina pero el era mas rápido y varios de los ataques lograban dañarla, ella se estaba empezando a cansar y ya no podía repeler los ataques - casi no puedes más, bien, al ver que tu no eres digna te quitare esto y te matare- Freed le quito su espada sagrada y cuando estaba apunto de matarla su ataque jamás llegó, algo se había puesto en su camino, la mano de Near había parado la hoja de la espada cortando la palma de su mano y estaba goteando sangre,y con su katana pudo empujar a Freed

-¿Estas bien- pregunto Near pero Irina no contestaba

-Jajaja no eres más que un estorbo- Dijo Freed mientras atacaba a Near, este podía esquivar sus ataques y cuando intento contraatacar su espada volvió a rebotar con la de Freed como si hubiera un rechazo, - lo vez, tu pedazos de basura no es nada comparado con mi espada sagrada-

-En ese caso " electrokinesis, hoja relámpago "- su espada se envolvió en electricidad y cuando esta chocó con la de Freed no había rechazo y eran golpes directos, Near era mucho más veloz que Freed y este ya se estaba comenzando a desesperar, tanto que incluso saco su pistola y le disparó unas cuantas veces

-Maldito- Exclamó Freed mientras se defendía y atacaba * tengo una idea, si le meto un tiro entre ceja y ceja, no, mejor aun* Freed se alejo y intentaba concentrar su poder en la hoja de la espada y esta comenzaba a brillar, se volvió a lanzar contra el y ahora sus ataques eran más fluidos, pero en consecuencia se comenzaba a concentrar más energía al chocar ambas espadas hasta que Near intento dar una estocada y cuando esta chocó con la espada sagrada hubo una pequeña explosión que mando a volar a Freed y cuando este se reincorporó vio que Near corria con Irina en brazos

-Jajaja, cobarde- Freed corria tras ellos y cuando los alcanzo le dio una patada a Near que lo hizo retroceder y en el proceso tiro a Irina al suelo- supongo que ahora ya no podrás escapar- dicho eso estaba apunto de matarla pero algo lo detuvo

\- es suficiente, ella talvez nos sea de utilidad - se ecucho una voz y esta pertenecia a un sujeto con diez alas negras en la espalda- y tu, el que esta en el suelo,largate o de lo contrario acabare contigo ahora- dijo mientras creaba una lanza de luz

\- te tardaste en aparecer Kokabiel - Dijo Freed

-ya veo, Kokabiel, un líder de los Angeles caidos, no sabes las ganas que tengo de tener un combate contigo- dijo Near mientras su katana seguía despidiendo energía

-Jajaja no creo que tengas lo necesario ni para hacerme un rasguño, aparte ahora no tengo tiempo, Freed, llevate a la chica y tu, nos veremos luego- dicho eso ambos desaparecieron y se llevaron a Irina

 ** _Actualmente_**

-Debieron ver su reacción, estaba aterrado que hasta estaba delirando, el creía que podía vencer a Kokabiel -Reía Freed

Issei mientras cargaba a Irina vio que tenía una piedra pequeña de color verde en el cuello

-¿Ella ya tenía Eso?-Issei pregunto extrañado

-Ya veo, es una piedra vital, no es muy efectiva pero si cura algunas heridas, Near debió colocarsela- Dijo Iris

-Maldicion ¿Quien rayos eres?- Grito Issei

-Es Kokabiel -Hablo Rías que acababa de aparecer- Dirigente de los Angeles caidos-

-¿Que es lo que haces aquí- pregunto de forma fría Issei

-Sentí su energía, y vine lo mas rápido posible -respondió Rías

-supongo que es un placer conocerte hija de la familia Gremory, tu cabello carmesí es el mismo que el de tu hermano, hasta me da nauceas, me pregunto ¿que me haría tu hermano si se entera que matare y violare a su hermana? ¿dirigiría su ira hacia mi?- respondió Kokabiel

-Que es lo que quieres?-pregunto Rías

-Vengo a destruir el cuartel que esta en la academia Kouh, de esa forma vendría Sirzechs ¿verdad?- respondio Kokabiel

-pero eso provocaria una nueva guerra entre Angeles, Angeles caidos y demonios -Exclamó Rías

Kokabiel se comenzó a reír y bajo al suelo para estar a la altura- ese es el propósito, no estoy satisfecho con el resultado de la anterior guerra, pero nadie decía nada, en especial Azazel que ahora se dedica a coleccionar Sacred Gears, y creo que la tuya le vendría bien- dijo refiriendose a Issei

.*¿Azazel? creo recordar ese Nombre* pensaba Issei-ya recuerdo, lo dijo Raynare -

-Azazel es el líder de los Angeles caidos, incluso participó en la guerra de las tres facciones- Dijo Iris

-si destruyó su lugar de aprendizaje creo llamaré la atención del Maou Lucifer, solo un pequeño empujón de mi parte y explotara otra guerra- Dijo Kokabiel

-Lo ven¿ no les gusta la forma de pensar del jefe?- pregunto Freed mientras abría su gabardina- incluso el me dio más Excalibur y esta se la robe a la chica de las coletas - dijo refiriendose a la Excalibur Mimic

-y bien,vamos a comenzar una guerra Heredera del clan Gremory, hermana de satanás,Rías Gremory - Dijo Kokabiel mientras creaba un circulo mágico y de esta salían varias lanzas de luz, Rías rápidamente creo un escudo pero Iris la apartó

-Nada de eso - Dijo mientras desaparecía las lanzas y las volvía a aparecer arriba de Kokabiel atacando pero el rápidamente las esquivo pero una hirió su mejilla sacando un poco de sangre

-!!!Maldita!!!!- Grito Kokabiel pero Rías lanzo una bola de energía y este la pudo esquivar y en ese instante desapareció en un destello junto con Freed

ya más calmados Issei llevo rápido a Irina a su cuarto y regreso rápido con las chicas- y ahora, ¿que vamos a hacer?- pregunto el castaño

-Detenerlo - dijo Rías mientras le daba la espalda- Este no es el lugar para iniciar una guerra,tanta concentración de magia puede llegar a destruir la ciudad- Dijo mientras desaparecía en su circulo mágico

-Bueno, que más da, ¿Listo para pelear- Dijo Iris mientras aparecía su capa y su báculo

-Si la ciudad en donde vivo y veo a las chicas con mis amigos va a ser destruida, entonces no hace falta preguntar - Dijo Issei -¿no es verdad Ddraig? -

-[Hagamoslo ]- Dijo entusiasmado el Sacred Gear

-Entonces vamos a un lugar rápido - Dijo Iris mientras los dos desaparecían

 ** _Hola de nuevo_**

 ** _lo se, lo se, me tarde en actualizar,tuve unos asuntos pendientes y me aseguraba de que este cap tuviera un poco de historia (y también por que los revisó un día antes de subirlo), pero como siempre, más vale tarde que nunca, espero y les haya gustado y lo mejorcito se viene en el siguiente capitulo que por cierto va a ser más largo_**

 ** _ya saben, comenten sus ideas, teorías o lo que les guste, la verdad me gustan sus comentarios y más si son para mejorar la historia_**

 ** _Si encuentran errores de ortografía o de narración una disculpa :D_**

 ** _y como dicen !!!ARRIBA EL PODER DE LA JUVENTUD!!!_**


	9. Batalla contra Kokabiel

**_Hola a todos_**

 ** _Me van a matar, lo se, pero fueron muchas cosas las que pasaron y una de ellas fue que mi telefono con el que escribo se destrozo justo dos dias despues de mi cumpleaños, el capitulo lo termine a finales de agosto pero nunca lo pude revisar,_** ** _les debo una enorme disculpa por tardarme demasiado en subir el capitulo_** , **_y me di cuenta que no les agradeci el apoyo a los que comentan y mas vale tarde que nunca_**

 ** _Gracias a:_**

 ** _Luis6040xd_**

 ** _Goku SSJ 3 Blue_**

 ** _Jimsop098_**

 ** _Gadihan_**

 ** _Claudio_**

 ** _Nikopelucas_**

 ** _JosDXDARK_**

 ** _10ZO 69_**

 ** _TRUCKER-sama_**

 ** _YasuoKashida_**

 ** _por los comentarios que han dejado, y lo que mas me anima es el numero de favoritos y de personas que siguen la historia, y bien, sin mas preambulo vamos a empezar_**

 **O**

Retomando lo del cap anterior, Issei se habia transportado junto con Iris

 **Afueras de la ciudad**

Iris estaba revolviendo unas cosas en un pequeño caldero, mientras Issei estaba viligando desde la distancia las cosas que pasaban en la academia con el poder de su Sacred gear

-Oye ¿que se supone que hacemos aqui?, llevamos diez minutos y no me has dicho lo que estas preparando- Dijo Issei sin despegar la vista de la academia

-¿Recuerdas la piedra verde que tenia la enviada de la iglesia?- a lo cual Issei respondio acentando con la cabeza -tengo unos trucos bajo la manga para poder hacerle frente a Kokabiel, pero ya que no eres un demonio y volviste a ser un humano, si te llegan a herir, pueden matarte, con un poco de alquimia pude hacer...esto- Iris saco del caldero un collar con una piedra verde - si te lastiman, esta reaccionara curando tus heridas, es un poco lenta pero bastante efectiva, ahora si, vamonos- Dijo mientras los dos desaparecian en un circulo magico

 ** _Academia Kouh_**

Mientras tanto las cosas en la academia estaban intensas, Rías llego con la presidenta Souna y la mantuvo al tanto de la situación, el encuentro con Kokabiel y su amenaza de atacar la academia

-Rías, nuestro enemigo es un líder de los ángeles caídos, creo tienes que considerar llamar a tu hermano o a Iss...-

-si lo mencionas llamare a tu hermana- Dijo Rias interrumpiendo a Souna -Fue tan imprudente al querér ayudar a las envíadas de la iglesia con el asunto de las espadas sagradas y poner en riesgo la vida de mis siervos -

-Rías por favor, deja un poco el orgullo de lado, no sabes a lo que te vas a enfrentar, que tal si no pueden contra Kokabiel , nosotros levantaremos una barrera y no podremos ayudarlos, creo hasta prefiero la ayuda de Raiser - Murmuro Souna pero dicho comentario no paso desapercibido por Rías

-Ya le avise a Sirzechs-sama- hablo Akeno detrás de ellas

-¿Por que hiciste eso?- Cuestionó Rías con un pequeño tono de enfado

\- Rías, se que no quieres causarle problemas a tu hermano, pero nuestro enemigo es un líder de los ángeles caídos, Sus refuerzos llegarán en una hora- Dijo Akeno poniendo fin a la conversación

-entiendo - contestó Rías -Souna, trata de mantener la barrera durante ese tiempo, nosotros llamaremos la atención de Kokabiel, lo mantendremos en lo más profundo del campus dentro de la barrera, vamonos- Dicho eso Rías junto con sus siervos fueron a defender su escuela, ella sabía que esto iba a ser más dificil que la batalla contra Raiser pero no se iba a dar por vencida como aquella vez

 ** _Mientras en otro lugar_**

Era un lugar bastante raro, más que los árboles secos y el césped negro a simple vista se podía ver que era un lugar sin vida, Raiser caminaba como si nada por en medio de aquel bosque, estaba bastante solitario el lugar, lo único que se podía escuchar eran las pisadas contra el cesped

-me dijo que buscará el lugar donde se cruzan dos pinos con forma "irregular"- Hablaba solo, seguía caminando y para su suerte el bosque estaba bastante extenso, para ser mas precisos tenía caminando una hora hasta que por fin lo vio, eran dos pinos cruzados pero eran igual que los otros, sin vida y no habían árboles alrededor -supongo que es aquí- dicho eso camino saco una pequeña moneda cuadrada que lanzo en medio de los dos arboles, poco después se abrió una grieta de energía en medio y paso por en medio de ella, al pasar por debajo de los dos pinos de un lado a otro fue como si el mundo cambiará, el cielo se torno negro, los árboles se desprendieron del suelo y la tierra se empezaba a sacudir y justo enfrente de él apareció una enorme construcción, era una especie de castillo y de esta se escuchaban varios gritos y golpes de metales, empezó a caminar hasta que una especie de espectro con capa negra se detuvo frente a él

-Raiser phenex, heredero del clan Fénix, ¿que es lo que viene a hacer aquí? - pregunto el espectro con voz grave y sepulcral

-Vengo a ver a alguien, toma- Raiser le aventó una esfera de cristal al espectro y este la atrapo, al abrirla salio un destello blanco que envolvía al ser como si fuera una sabana

-!Vitalidad, me siento vivo!- Gritaba el alma que se empezaba a sacudir y empezaba a tomar forma humana, al tocar el suelo con sus formados pies la capa se transformo en ropa bastante desgastada y el espectro tomo forma de anciano-Es...estoy agradecido - dijo en un susurro

-Ahora, llévame con Avalon - ordenó Raiser y el anciano sin chistar obedeció llevándolo hacia el interior le la construcción

 ** _Academia kouh_**

Rías caminaba junto con su séquito preparándose para lo que venia, al llegar vieron a un sacerdote y arriba de el estaban flotando las cuatro espadas sagradas en sincronia

-Vaya vaya, llegaron justo a tiempo, por fin las cuatro Excalibur se convertirán en una sola - Gritaba con emocion

-Valper, cuanto tiempo falta -Hablo impaciente Kokabiel que estaba sentado en una especie de trono flotando en el aire

-necesito cinco minutos más- contestó Balba

-Bien, y tu Rías Gremory,¿quien vendrá?¿Sirzechs o Serafall?- pregunto Kokabiel con burla -¿sera tu prometido o el inutil dragon?-

-maldito, !te enfrentarán a nosotros en vez de mi hermano o Leviatan-sama!- Dijo formando dos esferas de energía en sus manos listas para ser arrojadas

Mientras tanto en la entrada principal Issei y Iris aparecieron de un circulo junto a los miembros del consejo estudiantil que apenas estaban levantando la barrera

-Issei, que bueno que apareciste, Rías y los demás están en la parte de atrás, pelearán contra Kokabiel en unos instantes, tienes que ayudarlos- Dijo Souna con un tono de preocupación en su voz -intenten mantenerlo ocupado por una hora máximo hasta que lleguen los refuerzos de Sirzechs-sama -

-lo intentaremos, vamos Iris-

-Oye, Issei, buena suerte- Hablo Saji levantando su pulgar

-igual tu, Mientras cuida tu trasero- Bromeó Issei

-Ya ni me recuerdes, todavía me arde- Dijo Saji sobandose, pero en ese instante hubo una explosión en la parte trasera de la academia y se escuchaban los ladridos de varios perros, fuera lo que fuera no sonaba nada bien

-Supongo que me tengo que ir- Dijo Issei mientras corria hacia donde se escuchaba el desorden, en el camino apareció el Boosted Gear de Issei y comenzaba a brillar

-[compañero, tengo que advertirte sobre Kokabiel, según textos antiguos, lo describen como un ser poderoso que combatió y sobrevivió al antiguo rey demonio y a varios agentes de dios ]-

-¿Y tu crees que podremos ganarle?- pregunto Issei

-[Si las cosas se ponen feas, entonces convertire la mayor parte de tu cuerpo en un dragón, así podrás ganarle o mantenerlo ocupado por una hora]-

-¿Eso me tiene que animar?- Exclamó Issei

-Vamos a derrotarlo sin tener que recurrir a eso Issei, no pierdas la fe- Dijo Iris que venía detrás de él, al llegar a la parte trasera de la academia vieron los dos que Rías junto a Akeno y Koneko peleaban contra un perro de tres cabezas, mientras Asia se mantenía a la distancia

-Al fin apareció el Sekyuuretei, esto se pondra interesante -Dijo Kokabiel con falsa emocion

-!Issei!- Gritaron Rías y Akeno -! QUITATE IDIOTA! - Exclamó Rías mientras lanzaba una bola de energía destructiva, Issei se volteo y vio a otro perro de tres cabezas y estaba a punto de atacar a Asia, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia donde estaba ella y con el guante golpeó la quijada de una de sus cabezas haciéndolo retroceder unos metros

-Asia, alejate- Dijo mientras corria hacia el Cerbero y lo volvía a golpear en la boca del medio -solo un golpe más..."Golpe de Dragón "- el Guante de Issei empezaba a ser rodeado por un aura de color verde, con trabajo y esquivando una zarpada se puso debajo y golpeó al Cerbero en el estómago lanzándolo hacia arriba, en ese instante Koneko salto y en el aire le dio una patada haciendo que el Cerbero se estrellara en el suelo, aún en el enorme cráter que hizo todavía se movía, como si no le hubiera pasado nada, mientras con Rías y Akeno las cosas no cambiaban, ellas dos atacaban y combinaban sus ataques pero nada le afectaba, solo lo hacían retroceder , Iris se percató de esto y empezó a congelar las patas del Cerbero que estaba en el cráter

-Issei, ellas necesitan tu energía, ayudalas mientras yo me encargo del cachorro -Dijo Iris mientras lanzaba esferas de hielo congelando las patas y una de las cabezas mientras Koneko lo golpeaba haciendo pedazos una de las cabezas

-Si tu lo dices - Con todo el peso de su ser Issei corrió hacia donde se encontraban las dos, el Cerbero al verlo correr se empezó a descongelar y de una zarpada mando por los aires a Koneko y a Iris, Issei al darse la vuelta vio que lo estaban persiguiendo -Maldicion nunca se rinde "Dragón..."- Se detuvo al ver que otra de sus cabezas había caído, al darse vuelta vio a Xenovia que habia cortado una de las cabezas con su espada

-Lamento la tardanza - Dijo antes de volver a atacar al Cerbero y con su espada sagrada empezarlo a cortar en pedazos

.*justo a tiempo * pensaba Issei con alivio, volviendo a correr hacia donde estaban las chicas peleando, no lo pensó dos veces y las agarro de las manos -[TRANSFER]- los poderes de Rías y Akeno aumentaron de un instante a otro tanto que sus auras se podían visualizar y el Cerbero comenzaba a retroceder pero fue detenido por unas espadas que salían del suelo atravesándolo

-No te dejaré escapar !"Sword Birth"!- grito Kiba que seguía atravesando al cerbero con las espadas que salían del suelo - Ahora Buchou -Grito

-Ahora desaparece- Dijo Rías mientras lanzaba una esfera de energía y Akeno disparaba un Relámpago, al combinarse los dos ataques y estrellarse con su objetivo el Cerbero quedo hecho polvo, Ya no quedaba nada más, solo Kokabiel y Balba

-Vaya, ustedes son muy interesantes - Dijo Kokabiel burlándose de ellos

-Maldito...Toma esto -Rías creo una esfera de energía de un gran tamaño y la lanzo directo hacia Kokabiel pero con una mano la pudo detener y la desvío como si no fuera nada, ante esto todos se sorprendieron

\- Si vas a atacarme con tus habilidades mediocres te garantizo que no saldrás viva- Grito Kokabiel, poco después hubo un resplandor, al fin había pasado, los cinco minutos y las cuatro espadas sagradas se habían vuelto una

-Se ha completado, el ritual para unir las cuatro espadas en una sola, la ciudad colapsara en veinte minutos -Hablo Balba sorprendido de su creación

.*veinte minutos?, Maldición, ni siquiera llegarán los refuerzos de Sirzechs-sama *pensaba Issei -[BOOST]-

Kokabiel había desaparecido su trono y mostró a todos sus alas -Oye Freed, hazme un favor, este es el espectáculo final, así que trata de acabar rápido, termina con todos ellos-Ordenó Kokabiel al exorcista que recién acababa de llegar

-Como usted diga Jefesito, me sentiré honrado al poder portar está Excalibur-chan, haré pedacitos a estos demonios de mierda -Dijo Freed mientras tomaba la espada y comenzaba a jugar con ella - quiero comenzar contigo, la pelirroja - dijo mientras corria hacia ella apunto de atacarla pero apareció Near y detuvo el ataque con su katana

-¿por que no peleas conmigo?, tenemos asuntos pendientes "Electrokinesis, hoja relámpago "- La katana quedo cubierta de electricidad y con ella logro empujarlo y hacerle un poco de daño con la electricidad que creo

-Otra vez tu maldito- Exclamó Freed mientras atacaba a Near con tajos rectos y estocadas, cuando uno intentaba atacar el otro se defendía y viceversa, mientras todos los veían pelear, Kiba comenzaba a acercarse hacia el sacerdote

-oye Balba, soy un sobreviviente de tu proyecto "Espada sagrada " soy alguien al que mataste rencarno como demonio, ahora que estoy frente a ti, quiero saber ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - Preguntaba Kiba acercándose más a Balba

-¿Eres un sobreviviente de mi proyecto?, nose por donde empezar, yo adoro las espadas sagradas desde que era pequeño, sus historias hacían bailar mi corazon, hasta que me entere que yo no podía usarlas, caí en la desesperanza, pero me interese en los que si las podían ocupar, gracias a ustedes fue todo un éxito mi investigación - Respondió Balba

-¿EXITO?, nos declarante fracasados y nos aniquilaste uno por uno, ¿a eso le llamas éxito? -Exclamó furioso Kiba

-me di cuenta que para poder portar una espada sagrada se necesita un cierto elemento, por desgracia ninguno de ustedes poseía la cantidad necesaria, así que llegue a la conclusión de poder crear y acumular ese elemento- Dijo Balba mientras sacaba una piedra azul - ¿quieres saber algo más?, las chicas de la iglesia cuando son elegidas para portar una espada sagrada son bendecidas con este elemento y Freed también lo contiene, por eso mi investigación fue detenida y fui declarado hereje, pero no sabía que seguían con mi investigación, maldito Miguel, como sea, ocupamos tres sujetos y de todos ellos solo Freed sobrevivió -

-Así es, los demas no se pudieron adaptar, soy el único que queda- Dijo Freed mientras pateaba a Near mandándolo unos metros lejos - y tu maldito, me estoy cansando de esto- grito mientras desaparecía y aparecía atrás de Rías -tengo la Excalibur-chan de la chica de las coletas, y podré hacer lo que quiera- dijo apunto de atacarla pero Xenovia aparecio frente a él y le dio una patada en la quijada dejándolo en el suelo. -Maldita, te atreves a golpearme, te descuartizare de arriba hacia abajo- Grito mientras su Excalibur se extendía y intentaba atacar a Xenovia pero el dicho ataque fue detenido por otra hoja

-!Te dije que teníamos asuntos pendientes! - grito Near golpeando a Freed en la cara

-AHHH que injusto que sean dos, "Nightmare "-Dicho eso Freed se comenzó a dividirse en ocho de el mismo y estos empezaban a atacar a Near y Xenovia -Vamos a hacer las cosas más fáciles, un poco de invisibilidad -Dijo con ironia mientras la hoja de la espada desaparecia y atacaba con mas rapidez.

mientras, Kiba seguía hablando con Balba -mi...mis compañeros, murieron...por tus deseos egoístas Balba, te...te matare -Dijo apretando su espada

-Jajaja esos estúpidos ángeles y seguidores me condenaron, y están ocupando el fruto de mis investigaciones, deberían estar avergonzados, para verte sufrír más, toma, en esto se convirtieron tus amigos -Balba le arrojó un cristal de color azul a los pies de Kiba, cuando se agachó para tomar el cristal varias lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos

.*Maldicion, pobre Kiba, Balba es un...con razón se unió a Kokabiel, ahora me pregunto si con la ayuda Issei y los demas, ¿podremos ganar?* pensaba Rías empezando a preocuparse

 ** _Dimensión de la perdición_**

Raiser iba siguiendo al anciano por los pasillos, el lugar era raro por fuera y bastante feo por dentro, habían demonios que estaban golpeando o comiéndose a los de su propia especie, a los ángeles caídos que habían ahí les arrancaban las alas y los desollaban de la espalda, seguían caminando y pasando por varias celdas hasta que llegaron a una puerta de hierro

-Heredero del clan Fénix, espero que sepa lo que hace, al cruzar esa puerta están todos los más peligrosos del inframundo y algunos ángeles caídos, asesinos, secuestradores y demás, pero ellos son especiales, me tengo que ir- Dijo el anciano mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo negro

Raiser se quedo solo y no le quedó de otra mas que entrar, al cruzar la puerta esta se cerró y unas antorchas alumbraron el lugar el cual era el mismo, un pasillo enorme y con celdas, cuando empezó a caminar unas manos salían de la celdas intentando jalarlo

-Miren, una visita -

-Un niño bonito, de que color serán sus entrañas-

-tengo un nuevo limpiabotas -

-pobre, debe estar asustado-

se escuchaban los gritos de los internos y de otros que agonizaban de dolor, seguía caminando hasta llego a una celda sin barrotes y dentro estaba Avalon leyendo un libro, al sentir la precencia de Raiser cerro el libro y lo arrojo a otro lado

-Oye, estas de humor para una visita -Hablo Raiser

-No pensé que me visitarias tan rapido, debe ser importante pero dime, ¿te gusta el lugar?, es muy interesante en el invierno cuando congelan a los demonios y en verano queman a los Angeles caidos -Decía mientras se levantaba y se estiraba

-Es interesante, no tenia idea de que existía este lugar, tuve que sobornar a alguien para que me dijera como llegar,una cosa, recuerdame por que estas aquí- Dijo Raiser mientras se paseaba por el lugar

-Ya te lo dije, desapareci una dimensión entera destruyendo clanes y matando millones de seres, y intente destruir los dominios de la luz matando al guardián y a su familia, no te mandan aquí por causar un simple asesinato o un acto terrorista, mira, un ejemplo es ese de ahi- Dijo mientras señalaba a un cíclope con el ojo cerrado -asesinó y se comió a los reyes de un pequeño reino de una dimensión bastante rara, era un experto en magia para revivir muertos y fue uno de mis cómplices, como castigo, le cortaron las manos y le cosieron el ojo, pero sus oídos se desarrollaron muy bien y puede que te escuche si susurras afuera de esta sala, ahora ella- señalando a una mujer fachosa -Es una bruja, puede invocar bestias antiguas, muertos y fue una de las que comando un grupo para atacar a dios y de las pocas que le hizo daño al antiguo rey demonio en la guerra de las tres facciones, dicen que si te toca mueres lenta y dolorosamente y te vuelves uno de sus esclavos por siempre,no importa que tan fuerte seas, aunque creo hizo más cosas y no se me hace tan aterradora, pero como castigo, suprimieron su magia y sólo puede mover su cabeza, ella es uno de los ejemplos de que no hay que rechistar en este lugar, pero bueno,ahora dime que haces aquí -

\- he estado pensando estos días y creo que me puedes ayudar a que Rías me quiera, de esa forma, su poder será más fácil de extraer y podré casarme con ella lo mas rápido posible, y no sólo eso, creo también podré tener las habilidades de sus siervos, ¿tienes algo para mi?- pregunto Raiser

-mmm puedo hacer algo, solo dame unos minutos - dijo mientras sacaba unas cosas de la caja del excusado - tengo que crear algo que sea sigiloso, he estado viligando a Rías y creo que algunos se han dado cuenta de los efectos que ha dejado el amuleto -

-no te preocupes, tengo tiempo - dijo poniéndose cómodo *Rías, tu poder será mio*

 ** _Academia kouh_**

Las cosas casi seguían igual, solo que ahora Kiba con el cristal que le dio Balba pudo ver a sus amigos y al fin les pidió perdón por abandonarlos, pero había cambiado algo en el, había alcanzado el [Balance Breaker, el punto máximo al que alguien con una Sacred gear puede llegar

-[Compañero, el caballero ha llegado a su punto máximo,cuando las esperanzas y sueños de los propietarios de una Sacred gear se mueven contra flujo del resto del mundo se llega al punto máximo causando el "Balance Breaker "]-

Mientras, Kiba aparecia una espada de un circulo magico -Ahora entiendo las cosas, no buscaré venganza por mis compañeros, pero haré realidad los sueños y pensamientos que no pude realizar en esa epoca- La espada estaba iluminandose con luz blanca y negra - "Sword Betrayal" la única espada capaz de contener el poder sagrado y demoníaco, te destruire con esta espada - dijo con una mirada firme

-Maldito, una espada capaz de contener dos fuerzas opuestas, mi investigación no llegó a tal grado,! FREED!-grito Balba

-Vaya vaya, me están hablando, supongo que dejaremos esto para más tarde -Dijo mientras desaparecía y se ponía enfrente de Balba -tu niño bonito, espero divertirme más contigo que con el bastardo peliblanco y la perra peliazul -Dicho eso, Kiba se lanzo y atacó a Freed con tajos rectos pero la espada sagrada se estiraba y atacaba por detrás

-esa debe ser la habilidad de una de las Excalibur- Decía mientras esquivaba la hoja pero esta se volvió más rápida *Rapidly, esto se complicó un poco* pensaba mientras veía que la hoja se volvía invisiinvisible -No me puedes hacer nada,veo tu sed de sangre -Grito mientras pisaba la hoja

-!quédate así!- Grito Xenovia mientras lo atacaba por detrás pero Freed lo esquivo en el último momento

-Te tengo- Dijo Near mientras que de un tajo destrozaba la espada que estaba pisando Kiba

-Maldito, destruiste una parte de la Excalibur-chan, ¿Como es eso posible? -Exclamó Freed

-Mi turno de destruir otra parte,"Petra, Basilius, Dionisio, María y la santa madre, escuchen mi voz- Dicho eso, apareció un circulo mágico y de ella salia una espada de color dorado con azul envuelta en cadenas -en el nombre del santo que descansa sobre esta hoja, desencadenare,! la espada sagrada "Durandall"- Las cadenas se rompieron y Xenovia pudo blandir su espada -A diferencia de ti o de Irina, lo mío es natural-

.*mis investigaciones no pudieron llegar tan lejos como para blandir a Durandall, como es posible que ella lo logrará *pensaba Balba que comenzaba a aterrarse

-Bien Perra superdesarrollada, atacame- y como si fuera una orden, Xenovia lo atacó tan rápido que apenas Freed pudo detener el ataque, y así sucesivamente hasta que la Excalibur se destrozó -!NO es posible! la Excalibur se está rompiendo -

-Tu espada rota no es rival para Durandall, es tan poderosa que ni yo misma la puedo manejar a la perfección, por eso tengo que encerrarla en otra dimensión- Decía mientras volvía a atacar a Freed el cual esquivo el ataque de Xenovia moviéndose hacia un lado

-Tu espada no es nada contra la mia!- gritaba Kiba atacando rapidamente a Freed y en el ultino golpe la espada se partio y empujo a Freed unos metros lejos dejandolo temporalmente fuera de combate

-Ya entiendo, por fin lo comprendo- Exclamaba Balba -se puede cegar el equilibrio entre lo sagrado y lo demoniaco, por lo tanto, si satan y dios gha...-

Una lanza de luz lo habia atravezado matandolo, y el causante de esto era Kokabiel

-fuiste de utilidad Balba, pero has llegado a esa conclusion, no necesito de esos dos para completar mi plan, chico, maximiza el poder del dragon rojo y entregaselo a alguien-Dijo refiriendose a Issei

-¿Nos estas dando una oportunidad?-Pregunto Rias dudosa

-No creo que me puedan vencer, solo quiero ver hasta donde llega su poder, tomalo como quieras - Se burlaba Kokabiel

-En ese caso, Rias- Hablo Issei poniendose a su lado- yo estoy listo, quiero que me demuestres que lo que dije aquella vez no es verdad- Dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano -[TRANSFER]-

El poder de Rias aumento bastante y su aura cada vez se volvia mas grande, alrededor de ella empezaban a aparecer circulos magicos y de estos creaba esferas de poder destructivo

-Cuanta cantidad de energia, es comparable con algunos demonios de alta clase - Murmuraba Kokabiel viendo el poder que generaba en la palma de sus manos

-acabare contigo-Rias junto sus manos disparando la energia hacia Kokabiel el cual recibio el impacto y lo contenia como si no fuera nada -Jajaja, es increible, tu poder es identico al de tu hermano, pero no es suficiente- Dijo mientras desaparecia el ataque de la pelirroja con su palma dejando a todos en shock

-No es posible, no pude hacer nada- Decia sin creerselo Rias

En ese instante Akeno lanzo un relampago hacia Kokabiel pero el se cubrio con sus alas usandolas como escudo -Tu!, tienes los poderes de Beraquiel, no podras hacerme nada con eso-

-!No me compares con el!- Grito Akeno despidiendo mas energia pero termino venciendola el agotamiento

-¿Quien es Beraquiel?-Pregunto Issei sin entender el asunto

-Es uno de los lideres de los Angeles caidos, tambien conocido como "El destello", es un maestro del trueno- Constesto Xenovia

-Asi que terminaste convirtiendote en demonio, que decepcion - Dijo Kokabiel burlandose mientras descendia al suelo-Vaya Rias Gremory, tienes un equipo muy especial, el dragon emperador Rojo, al sujeto de pruebas de las espadas sagradas, y a la hija de Beraquiel, tus gustos son igual de peculiares a los de tu hermano-

-Oye, detente, yo no soy su siervo, a decir verdad, siento una gran decepcion de ella que me alegra no ser mas uno de sus siervos, no es rival para ti- Hablo Issei

al escuchar eso Rias sintio un vacio que fue remplazando por enojo-¿De que hablas?-Pregunto con enfado

-¿De que sirve que tu apellido sea Gremory si no le puedes hacer honor?, ya te lo dije una vez y te lo repetire hasta que te quede claro, eres una niña mimada y nada mas- Constesto Issei

-Mira quien habla, el que irrumpe en una fiesta de compromiso creyendo que por tener a un dragon venceria a un demonio de clase alta, dejame decirte que me decepcionas mas tu- Dijo Rias dandole una bofetada

-Ya te dije que no eres y nunca seras nadie para volver a golpearme- Gritaba Issei furioso

Mientras todos los veian discutir, Xenovia tuvo la idea de atacar a Kokabiel- no tenemos tiempo para esto, tenemos que vencerlo - susurraba

-Trataremos de hacer algo de tiempo en lo que ellos dos reaccionan-contesto Kiba atacando a Kokabiel por la izquierda y Xenovia por la derecha

-Ataques simultaneos, que molestos- Dijo Kokabiel deteniendo ambos ataques con lanzas de luz

-Te tengo- Koneko estaba apunto de golpearlo por la espalda pero las alas de Kokabiel la atacaron y la dejaron fuera de combate y con las lanzas empujo varios metros a Kiba y Xenovia

-Acabare con ustedes ahora mismo- Dijo Kokabiel lanzando energia con las lanzas en direccion hacia Koneko y Asia

Mientras, Rias y Issei seguian discutiendo pero con mas seriedad, ambos crearon esferas de energia en las manos, no faltaba mucho para que pelearan hasta que Iris se puso en medio de ellos- peleen luego, ahora tenemos un problema con ese enjendro de diez alas, "Elemento tierra, muro de fango"- Iris coloco sus manos en el suelo y salio un muro que detuvo el ataque de Kokabiel, protegiendo a las chicas

-vaya, al fin entraron en razon- Decia Near atacando junto con Kiba que no servia de nada pero si lo mantenian distraido

-Veo una abertura, es mi oportunidad- Decia Issei corriendo en direccion hacia el Angel caido -Toma esto "Shock Dragon"- creo una esfera pequeña en su mano izquierda listo para dar el golpe pero lo detuvo con su mano y al chocar se levanto una nube de tierra, todos vieron que en el interior del polvo y la tierra se podian divisar una luz amarilla y roja

-Eres lento, no me sorprende de un demonio de clase baja- Dijo Kokabiel todavia sujetandolo de su mano y en un instante la lanza de luz atravezo su estomago -Y tambien fragil-

-!Tarado!- Exclamo Near dandole una patada en la boca a Kokabiel haciendolo retroceder unos pasos y en ese instante tomo a Issei de los brazos -¿Que rayos haces, eres un humano, tenias que tomar distancia?-

-no pasa nada- dijo mientras escupia sangre, al darse cuenta el agujero en su estomago comenzaba a cerrarse "no pense que reaccionaria tan rapido, de no ser por la piedra que me dio Iris" pensaba mientras se levantaba del suelo- pero sigue doliendo como no tienes idea como sea, le pateare el trasero a ese cuervo, "elemento fuego, bola de fuego"- de su boca salio una flama de enorme tamaño pero Kokabiel se cubrio con sus alas repeliendo el ataque

-acabare contigo "Sword Birth"- grito Kiba y del suelo salieron varias espadas y chocaban con las alas de Kokabiel

-Que decepcionante, no me venceran con eso-dijo burlandose mientras destruia las espadas, despues Near intento atacarlo con su katana pero lo detuvo con los dedos de su mano y Kiba tambien lanzo un tajo horizontal que fue detenido con la otra mano -¿eso es todo?-

-Te tengo, "Golpe de dragon"- dicho eso, el guantelete brillo y el puño de Issei golpeo la cara de Kokabiel haciendo que volara unos metros

-!Bastardo!-Grito Kokabiel lanzando una esfera gigante de luz que fue detenido por Xenovia a duras penas con su Durandall y partiendolo por la mitad -tu, maldita, ¿como es posible que sigas peleando sin tu lider?-

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto confusa

-ups...jajajaja se me escapo, ¿que modales son los mios, estoy apunto de iniciar una guerra asi que es mejor que lo sepan, en la ultima guerra no solo murieron los cuatro reyes demonio, tambien dios murio- Dijo mientras se sobaba la mejilla

ante esto todos quedaron en shock, Xenovia y Asia mas al ser creyentes

-Dios no puede estar muerto, !es la primera vez que escucho eso!-Decia Rias sin creer lo que decia

-Es verdad, murieron muchos demonios de clase alta y los Angeles y Angeles caidos perdieron a muchos de sus ejercitos, es muy dificil volver a hacer sangre pura, por esa razon recurrimos a los humanos para sobrevivir, incluso para los demonios hay escases de sangre pura, ¿no es cierto Rias?- pregunto Kokabiel

.*no es necesario que me lo recuerdes* pensaba agachando la mirada

-pero las bendiciones...¿que pasa con ellas- pregunto temerosa Asia

\- es una buena pregunta, Michael esta haciendo un buen trabajo en cuidar a los Angeles y a los humanos-Contesto Kokabiel -pero las tres facciones lo mantenian en secreto por que querian mantener el miedo hacia dios-

despues de eso Asia se desmayo y Koneko tuvo que alejarla de la zona de combate

-los numeros de devotos han bajado tanto que incluso sucesos como la combinacion de energia blanca y oscura es algo normal, lo de la espada sacrodemoniaca no es algo tan sorprendente, pero sin mas, voy a seguir donde me quede, aunque tenga que hacerlo yo solo- dijo Kokabiel creando una lanza de luz en cada mano

-¿podrenos vencerlo?- pregunto Akeno en voz baja

-No lo se, todo es mi culpa, si hubiera hecho un mejor ataque, creo que Issei tiene razon acerca de mi- contesto Rias deprimida

-En ese caso, pateare tu trasero mas rapido-Grito Issei poniendose en guardia sorprendiendo a todos

-Muchas palabras de un demonio tan debil, sobre todo humillado por perder contra el heredero del clan fenix dos veces- se burlaba Kokabiel -¿Por que piensas que podrias vencerme?-

\- por que Iris y Near confian mas en mi que lo que pudo confiar el grupo de Rias, estas un poco enterado, ya no pertenezco a su clan, ahora volvi a ser humano, pero sigo con una meta especial,!Me volvere el rey del harem!-Grito Issei

-jajaja...JAJAJA asi que quieres ser el rey del harem, bien, entonces ven conmigo y te convertiras en el rey del harem muy rapido y para ser sinceros, las mujeres con alas negras son mas hermosas que los demonios o humanos-Dijo Kokabiel desapareciando la lanza y ofreciendole la mano

Issei no podia creerlo, el ser el rey del harem era su sueño y todos lo veian con temor, se iria con el?

-no- contesto Issei sin pensar mucho volviendo a sorprender a todos, en especial Rias

-en ese caso te matare- Kokabiel creo una lanza con sus dos manos de mayor tamaño y la arrojo hacia Issei

-!ISSEI!- gritaron todos mientras veian como la lanza chocaba con el levantando una capa de polvo

-Fue demasiado facil, ahora siguen ustedes- Dijo Kokabiel señalando a todos pero al disiparse el humo vieron a Near protegiendo con su katana a Issei

-eso me demuestra que puedo confiar en ellos dos- Dijo Issei con una sonrisa

PLONK, Near le dio con el puño en la cabeza

-MALDITO LOCO, por poco no llegaba, -Gritaba Near histerico

-esta bien, ahora vamos a vencer a ese sujeto - constesto mientras se sobaba la cabeza -[BOOST]-

-en ese caso "Invocacion primaria, Ritual de aumento de espiritu"-Iris saco un pergamino y puso sus manos en donde Issei habia escrito su nombre, en ese instante fue rodeado por un aura de color azul, el poder de Issei se empezo a desbordar y su aura se podia visualizar

-[Socio, a este paso, si tu poder sigue aumentando seras capaz de poder llegar al "Balance Breaker"]-

-bien, entonces vencere a este sujeto- dicho eso Issei empezo a correr en direccion hacia Kokabiel

-no creas que me asustaras solo por que aumento un poco tu poder- gritaba mientras creaba varias lanzas de luz y las arrojaba en direccion hacia Issei pero Near se puso en medio

-yo te cubro- Dijo mientras que con su katana destrozaba las lanzas de luz abriendole el paso

-aqui voy, "Golpe de dragon"- dicho eso el guantelete empezo a brillar y fue a para al estomago de Kokabiel sacandole el aire, despues golpeo su cara haciendo que volara por los aires

-mi turno- Near aparecio atras de el y lo intercepto con una patada haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo

-Malditos!, como se atreven a ponerme un dedo encima-Grito Kokabiel empezando a volar en dirreccion hacia Issei para regresarle el golpe pero este lo detuvo con su mano a medio camino

-no tienes derecho a quejarte, no sabes lo que he pasado en estos dias- Exclamo Issei agarrandolo del brazo y empezando a azotarlo contra el suelo varias veces y lanzarlo lejos pero en lugar de chocar contra el suelo se mantuvo flotando en el aire

-Jajaja, esto sera interesante chico - Dijo creando una espada de luz y volando en direccion hacia el castaño

-entonces lo hare mas interesante por media hora- Contesto Issei con una sonrisa mientras en su mano aparecia una esfera de energia

 ** _Dimension de la perdicion_**

Raiser seguia sentado esperando a que Avalon acabara lo que le pidio, llevaba un buen tiempo esperando que ya empezaba a cabecear del cansancio

-ya acabe Raiser- Dijo Avalon despertandolo un poco del sueño -toma esto, no puedo crear pociones pero hice estos sellos, son lo unico que esta a mi alcance- Dijo mientras le daba cuatro papeles con una inscripcion

-¿y que se supone que haga con esto?- Pregunto sin entender Raiser

-se los tienes que colocar en medio de la espalda, digo, en vez de que solo una te haga caso, por que no tener a tres mas en tus manos- dijo Avalon con burla -ahora, sugiero que te vayas de aqui, tu prometida esta peleando contra un lider de los Angeles caidos-

-maldicion ¿por que no me lo dijiste antes?, sabes que si Rias muere todo se echara a perder- Grito Raiser guardando los papeles comenzando a caminar hacia la salida

-ni me lo digas- mascullo en voz baja Avalon

 ** _Academia Kouh_**

Kokabiel seguia peleando contra Issei y Near, era un combate dificil aunque con el incremento de energia habia una oportuidad de vencer

-Si eso es todo, tengo que decirte que estoy muy decepcionado chico- decia Kokabiel mientras atacaba con las espadas de luz a ambos, Mientras cada uno se defendia como podia

-¿quieres ver un truco?- pregunto Issei mientras lo empujaba y daba un salto -"Elemento fuego,bola de fuego"- y de su boca salio una bola de enorme tamaño en direccion hacia Kokabiel

-Eso no te servira de nada- Grito Kokabiel desapareciendo la bola de fuego con su mano pero lo que no se espero era que Issei iba detras del ataque

-"shock Dragon" no tienes escapatoria -Dijo Issei mientras se dirigia con el ataque hacia el Angel caido

-Estas lleno de sorpresas chico-Kokabiel creo una esfera de luz y con esta se defendio, al chocar ambos ataques hubo una explosion y ambos salieron disparados en direcciones contrarias, Kokabiel se mantuvo en pie y Issei fue a dar al suelo

-Aqui voy - Grito Near dirigiendose hacia su enemigo y dandole un tajo recto con su katana pero la detuvo con sus dedos

-¿no crees que es un juguete muy grande para un niño?- pregunto con burla

-no deberias distraerte, "arte oscura, golpe de energia"- Grito mientras su puño era envuelto en energia y le daba un puñetazo en la cara haciendolo retroceder, despues Issei con su guante lo golpeo en el estomago y como golpe final ambos golpearon su cara al mismo tiempo haciendo que volara por los aires y estrellandose contra el suelo

-malditos,juro que los...los matare!- Gritaba mientras creaba una lanza de luz de un enorme tamaño y la arrojaba, Issei corrio en direccion y con su puño destrozo la lanza y en el proceso dandole otro puñetazo en la cara pero cargado con energia haciendo que escupiera sangre-Maldicion, esto no puede estar pasando, ¿quien rayos eres?-

-recuerda muy bien este nombre, Hyoudou Issei, el portador del Dragon rojo- Contesto Issei levantando su puño

-Esto ya me fastidio, no tengo tiempo para juegos, me pondre serio - hablo mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca

-¿Eso es lo que crees?- se escucho una voz que venia de arriba, poco despues hubo un destello que destrozo la barrera que habian creado el consejo estudiantil, de ese destello salio un sujeto que tenia una armadura parecida a la de Issei cuando uso el Balance Breaker solo que de color blanco

-No puede ser, es el "Vanishing Dragon"-Hablo Kokabiel

-fue atraido por tu poder Issei, ¿que vas a hacer?- pregunto Near

-no lo se, mi cuepo esta temblando- contesto sin creerse todavia lo que veia, en ese instante el sujeto con la armadura blanca desaparecio y le arranco las alas a Kokabiel dejando impactados a todos

-A donde vas no necesitas esto, tus alas son como las de un miserable cuervo, nada comparadas con las de Azazel-

-increible, ese movimiento fue muy rapido, ni siquiera pude verlo- Comentaba Kiba

-Bastardo, ¿Que rayos se supone que haces?- Se quejo Kokabiel mientras intentaba volary creaba una Lanza de enorme tamaño apunto de lanzarla

-[!DIVIDE!]-

la lanza que estuvo apunto de arrojar se empezo a encoger y despues desaparecio

-[poseo la habilidad unica del Sacred Gear, "Divine Dividing",el poder de aquellos que toco disminuye a la mitad cada diez segundos, tu poder sera mi alimento, fuiste derrotado por un humano, no eres nada para mi]-

-!Callate maldito!- grito Kokabiel lanzando una esfera de energia, la armadura blanca de un solo movimiento absorbio el ataque y en un rapido se puso en frente

-[ ya creia yo que eras un poco mas entretenido pero no eres nada]- Dijo la persona que controlaba la armadura dandole un golpe en la boca del estomago dejandolo fuera de combate -[Azazel me pidio que te llevara a la fuerza]-

-asi que fue Azazel, maldito, yo...- no pudo terminar de hablar por que recibio otro golpe justo en la cara por parte del blanco, como si no fuera nada lo agarro del cuello y lo empezo a arrastrar

-[me llevare a Freed, no podre obtener nada de el pero es mejor que dejarlo suelto]- murmuraba la armadura exponiendo sus alas

-[Oye blanco, ¿acaso me ignoras]-

-[ya veo, al fin despertaste Ddraig, pero este no es el mejor momento para nuestro combate]-

-[no hay problema, a final de cuentas estamos destinados a pelear]-

-[que bueno que la hostilidad no se transmite]-

-[ pero es mucho mejor que antes, pero no tenemos otro objeto de interes mutuo aparte de nuestra pelea]-

-[ nos divierte un rato, aunque las cosas se pongan mal, nos veremos de nuevo Ddraig]-

-[nos vemos luego Albion]-

-Oye, espera- grito Issei deteniendo la armadura blanca - tengo como objetivo volverme mas fuerte, necesito saber quien eres-

-[tu eres el nuevo portador, necesitas mas poder para poder entender todo esto, foltalecete y pelearemos luego]- hablo la persona dentro

-ya veo, esperare nuestro combate con ansias- Dicho eso, la armadura desaparecio en un destello

al darse cuenta ya todo habia acabado, la ciudad no termino destruida aunque la academia sufrio varios daños y el patio estaba totalmente destruido y con varios crateres de impacto en el suelo

-Finalmente acabamos, fue bastante entretenido- decia Iris abrazando por la espalda a Issei -aunque esto casi es parecido a lo que vamos a hacer mañana-

-¿mañana?- pregunto extrañado

-te lo iba a decir antes, tenemos una mision pero es en un lugar lejano, para ser mas precisos, es en el lugar donde venimos Near y yo-Hablaba animada

-cierto, por lo mientras hay que celebrar tu "casi" victoria- Se burlaba Near - vamos por los chicos para ir al karaoke-

-cierto, la ciudad no fue destruida, ¿que estamos esperando?- Iris creo un circulo magico y desaparecio junto con sus amigos

mientras, el grupo de Rias apenas seguia procesando y entendiendo la situacion actual, derrotaron a un lider de los angeles caidos y apenas se encontraron ambos dragones celestiales, no era un dia comun

-vaya vaya, de no ser por Issei no sabemos lo que hubiera pasado- Comentaba Akeno sin pensar lo que decia

-lo se, pero no podemos depender siempre de el- hablo molesta -tengo que terminar unos asuntos pendientes, los vere luego- Dijo Rias desapareciendo dejando desconcertados a todos

-Akeno, ¿a donde fue la presidenta?- pregunto Kiba

-no lo se, pero algo me dice que no la molestemos en estos instantes- contesto mientras creaba un circulo magico - pero aunque no este ella te tendre que castigar por preocuparnos-

-te dara nalgadas Kiba, te vere en el Karaoke, por lo mientras trata de aguantar - hablo Koneko mientras iba por Asia que todavia seguia descansando en el arbol

 ** _Mientras con Rias_**

Habia aparecido en su departamento y fue a sentarse en su cama procesando lo que habia pasdo, recordando las palabras que Issei y Kokabiel le habian dicho, se empezaba a cuestionar si merecia apellidarse Gremory, no le hizo ninungun daño a su enemigo y tampoco pudo liderar con valor a sus siervos

-idiota- bufo recordando a Issei

-no sabia que me odiabas tanto- se escucho una voz, Rias se levanto alarmada y al darse cuenta vio a Raiser parado en el marco de la puerta

-no me referia a ti- respondio molesta -¿que haces aqui?-

-me entere que tuvieron una batalla contra un lider de los angeles caidos, me preocupe y vine a ver si te encontrabas bien- contesto mientras se acercaba a ella y le acariciaba la mejilla al, escuchar eso ultimo hubo un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas y rapidamente se dio la vuelta

-estoy bien como te puedes dar cuenta, ya puedes irte- dijo

Raiser en un movimiento rapido tomo uno de los papeles que le dio Avalon y lo puso en la espalda de Rias la cual dio un pequeño grito de dolor y cayo desmayada, la cargo y deposito en su cama, abrio uno de sus cajones tomando un papel y una pluma

-mi trabajo aqui termino- escribio una nota y la dejo junto a ella para despues desaparecer

 ** _Con issei_**

-dile que no puedes quedarte hoy- se escuchaba a Near hablar del otro lado del telefono

-lo siento, pero ustedes diviertanse, para ser honestos me lo estoy pasando genial- hablaba mientras sostenia un control de videojuegos con sus manos y su telefono pegado a la oreja y el hombro

-Issei deja de tocarte con tus revistas y ven con nosotros- se escucho una voz femenina tambien proveniente de su telefono

-¿acaso la que escuche fue a Kiryuu?-

-si, tambien vino con nosotros-

-vaya, entonces si se estan divirtiendo, pero encerio tengo que colgar, hablaremos en casa-dijo con dificultad

-esta bien-bufo near cortando la llamada

-¿estabas muy ocupado cuando te contacte?-pregunto el sujeto a lado de Issei

-mas o menos, quede de ir al karaoke con ellos- contestaba mientras perdia la pelea en el juego de video - encerio debo decir que es bueno en esto-

-me puse a practicar para poder enfrentarme a ti, y tambien me volvi fanatico desde que me llevaste a un arcade-

-ya me di cuenta, usted tiene tantas consolas desde lo mas moderno a lo mas antiguo-

-me gusta coleccionar cosas, hay quienes dicen que me obseciono coleccionando-

-he escuchado eso en alguna parte- dijo volviendo a perder en el juego

-¿otra ronda chico?, o deberia decir...Dragon emperador-

ante ese comentario Issei sintio un escalofrio recorrer su espalda, cuando se dio cuenta habian salido diez alas negras en la espalda del sujeto

-me presento, mi nombre es Azazel, soy el lider de los Angeles caidos- dijo presentandose

-¿Tu enviaste al dragon blanco?-

-fue muy oportuno, tuve que hacerlo para no actuar directamente, pero esta vez fue mas facil convencerlo, aunque dejame decirte que no importa cuanto poder puedas acumular, no estabas a la altura de Kokabiel-

al decir eso Issei sintio un vacio en el estomago - no me importa, dime a que viniste-

-presentia que Kokabiel haria una de las suyas, asi que tuve que infiltrarme en esta ciudad, hubiera sido un gran problema, tambien por que estaba buscando un tesoro que tiene tu amigo peliblanco, aunque tu sacred gear tambien es muy interesante chico- dijo acercandose un poco hacia Issei pero instintivamente retrocedia cubriendose su brazo -bueno, y tambien por que tendre una reunion con los demas lideres de demonios y angeles-

-¿una reunion?- pregunto extrañado mientras abajo de el aparecia un circulo magico

-discutiremos un tratado de paz entre las tres facciones, si quieres saber mas entonces tendras que preguntarle a tu amigo el Mao Lucifer- fue todo lo que Issei escucho antes de desaparecer dejando solo a Azazel en su apartamento

-Que chico tan interesante- murmuro

 ** _Residencia Hyoudou_**

Issei habia aparecido en su cuarto pero no estaba solo, Iris estaba enfrente de el solo para hacer una pregunta

-¿De que hablaste con Azazel?-

 ** _OOOOOOO_**

 ** _chicos,les debo una disculpa por tardarme demasiado en subir capitulo, pero han pasado muchas cosas,para empezar, mis materias son mas dificiles que el semestre pasado, mi telefono donde escribia todo se destrozo y el que tengo no es lo suficientemente bueno para esto, mi familia tiene unos problemas y para terminar, me enferme de gripa una temporada y eso me atraso un poco, pero en ese tiempo que no estuve actualizando me vinieron varias ideas para la historia que me gustaria compartir_**

 ** _espero que el capitulo les haya gustado y me gustaria que compartieran sus ideas y teorias, eso me alegra un poco y nos vemos luego_**

 ** _!ARRIBA EL PODER DE LA JUVENTUD!_**


	10. el inicio de la aventura

**_Hola chavos_**

 ** _tal vez me maten y se que lo merezco pero tengo una buena excusa...no, creo que no, pero en fin, me he tardado en escribir por que he tenido muchas fallas, no me repararon mi cel, mi laptop se estropeo y sorpresa sorpresa, se acabaron las vacaciones, pero encerio tengo que decir que me imagine una historia tan pero tan...genial a mi parecer y quiero empezar a escribirla, va a darle un giro bastante radical, y sorprendente a este fic, les juro que no se van a arrepentir :D_**

 ** _y bien, menos bla bla bla y mas accion:_**

 ** _OOOO_**

¿Que fue lo que te dijo ese sujeto?, ¿no te hizo daño?- preguntaba Iris preocupada

dijo que coleccionaba Sacred Gears y buscaba la forma de obtener la mia, y dijo algo mas sobre la katana de Near, no lo recuerdo bien, tambien menciono que se va a llevar a cabo una reunion para un tratado de paz, ¿deseas saber algo mas?- dijo sin darle la mayor importancia a lo cual Iris lo golpeo bastante fuerte en la cabeza con su despertador

-¿sabes cual es la forma de arrebatarle la Sacred Gear a alguien?!, ese tipo era un lider de los Angeles caidos, y estaba detras de ti y de Near, es increible que nisiquiera Rias Gremory siendo su territorio no haya detectado su presencia, o incluso Souna, como sea, acabo de mandarle un mensaje a Near, le dije que viniera lo mas pronto posible- Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a su amigo, Issei estaba muy pensativo, no podia creer que ese sujeto era alguien importante, y que talvez corria riesgo, pasaron veinte minutos y Near cruzo la puerta con seriedad, Iris le explico lo que acababa de pasar, el tambien se sorprendio al saber la identidad del tipo con el que pasaba el tiempo

-ya veo, pero de todos modos regrese rapido por que tenemos que regresar a Deoxis-Dijo Near con seriedad - tenemos trabajo pendiente-

-es verdad, con todo este asunto se me habia olvidado, nos vamos en la mañana, duerman los dos, talvez mañana sea un dia pesado- Dijo Iris mientras se levantaba y salia del cuarto, Issei no entendia de que hablaban, solo se limito a dormir, habia sido un dia dificil y complicado

En la mañana siguiente Iris desperto a ambos chicos y convencio a los padres de Issei de llevarlo a una excursion dos dias para poder conocerse mejor, creo un circulo magico y los tres desaparecieron en un destello, era el comienzo de varias aventuras

 ** _Club de ocultismo_**

Todos estaban reunidos en el aula,Rias estaba revisando unos papeles en su escritorio, Akeno como siempre al lado de ella, mientras Koneko platicaba de cualquier cosa con Asia y Kiba leia un libro en un rincon del club

-Lamento hacerlos esperar, tenia que terminar unos encargos, los he llamado para hablar de un asunto importante- dijo con un tono serio en su voz, todos prestaban atencion a lo que estaba a punto de decir -debido a los sucesos de ayer me di cuenta que tal vez, y solo talvez, necesitamos un poco de entrenamiento aumentar un poco nuestro poder, pero necesitamos entrenar todos juntos, y cuando digo todos, me refiero tambien...a el- dijo mientras veia de reojo a Akeno - tendremos que liberar al segundo alfil-

al decir eso Asia se sorprendio, no tenia idea de que hubiera otro Alfil en el sequito de Rias

-y tengo otro asunto que contarles, necesito que de ahora en adelante mejoren su relacion con Raiser, mi prometido-

Hubo silencio por parte de todos, nadie se esperaba que Rias dijera eso, Akeno estaba apunto de decir algo pero enfrente de Rias se materializo un pequeño holograma de Souna

-Rias, necesito que me hagas un favor, podrian venir todos ustedes a la piscina de la academia-

-vamos para alla- dicho eso desaparecio el holograma -supongo que trataremos este asunto despues, vamos a ver que se le ofrece- se levanto de su asiento y todos la siguieron directo a la salida

 ** _En otro lugar lejano_**

Issei junto con sus amigos habian aparecido sobre una especie de plataforma hecha de roca color blanco, al observar el lugar vio que era una especie de plaza al aire libre, el cielo era de color azul claro con varias tonalidades de diferentes colores al azar, era como si el cielo fuera mucho mas claro y al orizonte tenia colores mas ocuros,al mirar a su alrededor se percato que habia mas plataformas y de estas aparecian destellos de luz y de ellos salian varios seres que no eran humanos, se sorprendio que de una plataforma saliera un ser de color rojo con un cuerno en medio, de otra salia un ser enano con orejas punteagudas y mas y mas

-!BIENVENIDO A DEOXIS!- le dijo Iris al oido al ver a su amigo que estaba sorprendido del lugar - no te sorprendas que aun hay mas que ver- comenzaron a caminar y mientras mas lo hacian Issei seguia sorprendiendose de la gran cantidad criaturas que solo imaginaba en historias, cuentos etc

-no tengo palabras, lo mas lejos que habia llegado fue al infierno para rescatar a Rias- dijo con tono decaido

\- este lugar anteriormente era mas visitado cuando se tenia pensado viajar a otro mundo, si los angeles o demonios querian ir a la tierra tenian que pasar por aqui pero eran demasiados conflictos, ahora la magia es mas potente y se puede viajar de un solo salto- Dijo Near que se habia mantenido en silencio - justo donde estamos ahora se llama "El arca", a donde tenemos que ir es alla abajo- dijo señalando una gran ciudad, no se habia percatado que el lugar en donde se encontraban estaba suspendido en el aire - para bajar hay tres formas,una es saltando, claro, si tienes alas obviamente, otra es con un "spirit" propio- al decir eso paso cerca de ellos una especie de dragon de color verde con plumas azules y iba montado encima un sujeto con armadura roja

\- eso es un spirit, una bestia que puedes domar pero no te saldra nada facil, y la tercera como todo mortal, por ahi- Dijo Iris señalando una fila de gran tamaño, al inicio de la fila vieron a un enano que se paraba encima de una plataforma roja y desaparecia y sucesivamente - por desgracia tenemos que formarnos-

pasaron diez minutos en la fila y aparecieron en el centro de la ciudad, estaba repleto de varios seres caminando de un lado a otro, Iris guio a Issei entre la multitud de seres, seria fatal que se perdiera en su primer dia de visita, caminaron por veinte minutos hasta que salieron de la ciudad, y caminaban por un sendero en medio del bosque

-¿y por que venimos a este lugar?- pregunto Issei que apenas habia salido de su asombro

-En este lugar hacemos lo mismo que en la tierra, solo que aqui en vez de ser misiones son trabajos que se clasifican por rangos, los dias que estuvimos en la tierra se acumulo bastante- Iris aparecio un pizarron atras de ella -Rango D son trabajos simples, desde llevar cosas de un lugar a otro hasta o trabajo pesado, Rango C son neutralizacion de villanos, angeles caidos o demonios renegados de bajo nivel, Rango B son lo mismo que el rango C, pero de alto nivel, Rango A solo lo hacen especialistas o escuadrones, son los mas importantes y por cada trabajo realizado nos compensan con "oros", se podria decir que es la moneda de este lugar, obviamente no es oro puro, solo se les conoce de esa forma, ahh y casi se me olvida, las misiones de rango S y SS, solo las realizan grandes maestros y algunas veces son acompañados de varios escuadrones-

-los demonios son compensados por los contratos exitosos que llegan a concretar, nosotros realizamos trabajos, pero nosotros estamos en Rango B, subiremos poco apoco y solo de esa manera llegaremos a ser grandes maestros, aunque en mi caso me quiero volver el mas grandioso espadachin- seguian caminando por un sendero hasta que vieron una casa a lo lejos- y llegamos- dijo Near mientras se paraban frente a un buzon y adelante habia una casa bastante amplia -No pensaras que nosotros vivianos en donde nos conocimos ¿verdad?-

-una vez lo llegue a pensar- dijo Issei sin salir de su asombro

-!Abuelo!, llegamos- grito Iris. de la casa salio un señor de avanzada edad que vestía una capa de color azul, Issei al verlo tenia la idea de que el viejo no pasaba de los sesenta años, el señor al ver a Iris le dio un abrazo y Near también se les unió, Issei solo miraba incomodo, no sabia si solo mirar o unirse les, pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

-únete si quieres, aun queda espacio- dijo el anciano haciéndole una seña para que se uniera, Issei no lo pensó dos veces y lo abrazo como si lo conociera de tiempo atrás, entraron a la casa y desayunaron y comenzaron a platicar sobre como funcionaba aquel mundo, el sistema de trabajo y las diferencias de la tierra y aquel lugar, la platica duro un buen tiempo hasta que Iris interrumpió, pues tenían trabajo que hacer

 ** _Primer trabajo Rango D (Atrapar a los jabalíes de la pradera)_**

Issei corria por una gran pradera detras de los jabalies que habian estado aplastando las cosechas de los granjeros, ya solo quedaban dos y se estaba complicando el asunto, por donde pasaban causaban destruccion en las cosechas

-esto no esta funcionando, donde esta Iris?- pensaba mientras dejaba de correr y caia al suelo exausto, en ese instante los jabalies habian desaparecido, en ese instante Iris habia aparecido con su tunica igual de exausta. -de que estas cansada si yo corri por dos horas?-

-en este lugar la magia se vuelve el doble de dificil de manipular, un hechizo de teletransportacion es mucho mas dificil de crear, los devolvi al bosque que esta a unos metros de aqui- respondio mientras recuperaba el aliento

-vean el lado bueno- dijo Near mientras apuntaba en una libreta - Issei tiene las piernas mas firmes, siguiente mision, transportar el carrito de pociones de la bruja del centro a su bodega en las afueras de la ciudad

 ** _segundo trabajo, Rango D(Transporte)_**

Issei y Near tenian mas de media hora empujando un remolque mediano, este pertenecia a la curandera del centro, una vieja arrugada de no mas de un metro de estatura, era una tarea pesada debido a que se tenia que mover del centro hasta las afueras de deoxis

-me puedes decir por que persegui jabalies y aparte tengo que empujar esto- se quejaba mientras empujaba el remolque en medio de la multitud

-en primer lugar, por que necesitas estar en forma para poder vencer a cualquiera, y en segundo lugar, por que los oros son lo que mantiene la casa de pie, por favor dime si la anciana ya se durmio- Issei se asomo y acento con la cabeza, Near se subio al remolque y salio con dos botellas de color azul y otra de un tono mas fuerte, sin perder tiempo mezclo ambas sustancias y las introducia en un agujero detras del remolque -bien agarrate lo mas fuerte que puedas de cualquier lugar- dijo mientras se sujetaba del parachoques, al momento que Issei se sujeto de una agarradera de las puertas hubo una explosion en donde Near habia colocado la sustancia, el remolque salio disparado entre la multitud que solo gritaba y se apartaba mientras maldecia, el remolque de tanta potencia se estaba elevando y se habia perdido el control, la gente que pasaba se quedaba asombrada de lo veian

\- !!!maldicion!!! y apenas se te ocurrio hacer esto?- gritaba Issei asombrado de la velocidad la que iban

-tenia que esperar a que la vieja se durmiera, no me deja ocupar esas sustancias por estas razones- paso el tiempo y la velocidad iba bajando y terminaron estrellandose en un jardin, sin perder el tiempo Issei ocupo su Sacred Gear para intentar sacar el remolque, en ese momento se dio cuenta que le costaba mas trabajo usar sus habilidades, con esfuerzo sacaron y siguieron empujando el remolque hasta su destino, al llegar despertaron a la anciana y firmo el documento que validaba el trabajo y corrieron de ahi, pues las cosas que estaban adentro del remolque nadie aseguraba que estuvieran intactas, pero tenian otro trabajo

 ** _Tercer trabajo, Rango C(Inmovilizar delincuentes)_**

La gente estaba alborotada, al parecer habia un ataque de ogros en un pequeño negocio de pociones, eran tres tipos robustos y uno de ellos tenía un cañón en lugar de mano

-les suplico que no me hagan nada, no tengo más que esto- suplicaba el dueño que estaba de rodillas

-esto ocurre cuando no se paga a tiempo- Dijo el de el cañon mientras disparaba y destruía las botellas en el mostrador y luego miraban al dueño -ahora sigues tu-

el dueño había cerrado los ojos, sabía que no iba a salir de este problema, pero no pasaba nada, al volver a abrir los ojos vio que el cañon había sido cortado a la mitad y delante de él había un chico con cabello blanco

-odio a los sujetos que se aprovechan, han herido a mucha gente inocente y ahora tendrán que pagar- dijo blandiendo su espada, mientras los otros dos ogros yacían en el suelo, Issei los había incapacitado con el poder de su brazo

-jajajaja...HAHAJAJAJA- se reía el último ogro -¿ustedes creen que estamos solos?- dijo mientras tomaba a negar del cuello y lo lanzaba derribando a Issei, de la nada del techo cayeron otros cuatro ogros pero estos tenían cuchillos en las manos, Issei rápidamente se levantó y con una esfera de energía lograba acertar a uno de ellos y en el proceso atravesaba la pared por el impacto, Iris tomo dos botellas de un mostrador y empezó a mezclarlas, luego las arrojó provocando una explosión que incapacitó a los otros tres ogros, pero no se percataron que el que tenía el cañon había escapado, Near fue detrás de él pero al salir del negocio lo vio en el suelo noqueado, y encima de él había una chica con unos chacos en las manos

-parece que fui más rápida que tu- dijo con burla mientras caminaba hacia Near

Mientras adentro del negocio Iris con un círculo mágico estaba reparando todo lo que habían destruido los ogros

-parece que todo está en orden, sólo falta una cosa- dijo mientras le mostraba al dueño el documento que validaba que el favor había sido cumplido

-gracias, pero yo no solicite la proteccion- dijo el dueño mientras Iris quedaba desconcertada

-la solicite yo- dijo la chica de los chacos mientras entraba con Near abrazándolo del brazo - lo que pasa es que estoy encargada de la protección de este establecimiento y no podía con todos ellos-

-les presento a mai, ella me ayudó con varios pendientes en el pasado y es parte de otro escuadron- habló Near mientras tomaba el documento y se lo mostraba - firma para que esté completo-

Mientras ella firmaba el documento noto la presencia de Issei y lo miro detenidamente -¿ oye, eres el portador del dragón?- a lo cual el asintió con la cabeza- encantado de conocerte, dime una cosa, ¿estas con ellos en el mismo escuadrón?-

-emm, básicamente nose de que me hablas- dijo nervioso

-en mi equipo somos cuatro y un tipo con tus habilidades nos haría bien, alguien que se enfrenta al heredero del clan phoenix y sale vivo es un buen argumento para estar conmigo- dijo mientras se le acercaba

-hey hey hey, todavía no lo registramos pero ya está con nosotros, sólo hay que hacerlo oficial, Near nos vamos- dijo Iris mientras tomaba el documento y a ambos chicos del brazo y los jalaba lejos del lugar

 ** _más tarde_**

Issei estaba frente a un gran escritorio y al otro lado había un anciano de larga barba con túnica, Iris le había explicado que el completaría su registro, pero escribía más lento que una tortuga, pero algo raro había ocurrido antes de llegar con aquel anciano, Iris dijo que le explicaría todo después de terminar su registro

 **primera cosa:** habían un montón de chicos preguntándole en que equipo estaba

 **segunda cosa:** al parecer todos en aquel lugar lo conocían

 **Tercera cosa:** la ropa en aquel lugar era demasiada extraña, túnicas, armaduras, y más complementos de batalla, con grandes armas, quería que le contestarán todas sus dudas pero aquel anciano no se apresuraba a completar el dichoso papel

-tu registro ha sido finalizado, pero sólo falta una cosa, muestrame tu Sacred Gear- dijo el viejo, Issei estaba inseguro de hacerlo pero su guantelete apareció al instante y este comenzó a brillar, el anciano tomo su brazo y este empezó a brillar más, después hubo una onda que voló algunos papeles y este desapareció, el anciano tenía una esfera de color verde en su mano pero en el interior tenía la pieza de un peón de ajedrez - esto era lo que te ataba a los demonios, al ser removida podrás unirte a un equipo con tus amigos, tus habilidades desde ahora podrán arrebasar limites- la esfera en su mano la aplastó y se volvió a sentar en su escritorio -suerte chico-

Issei todavía estaba desconcertado sobre el por qué esa pieza del peón estaba en su interior, después salió de aquella habitación y afuera estaba Iris y unos chicos más haciendo montón, estos apenas los podía mantener Near a raya

-Ahora que saliste nos vamos- dijo Iris mientras desaparecían los tres dejando detras una nube verde y a todos desconcertados

más tarde ese mismo día Iris le explicó lo que había sucedido con aquel anciano, al parecer era el proceso de extracción para poder pertenecer a un escuadrón de Deoxis, estos escuadrones realizan misiones y tareas para un fin específico y recibiendo a cambio una remuneración, y también las ansias de por qué todos querían a Issei, al parecer los escuadrones automaticamente están inscritos en un torneo llamado "jóvenes promesas", pero Iris y Near nunca participaron por la falta de miembros, ahora que eran tres en total su equipo calificaba, el premio al primer lugar este año sería un escudo de escama de dragón de kristal, el segundo una daga de rosas rompemaldiciones y el tercero un arpón mágico, habiendo dejado claras las intenciones del grupo Iris comenzó a preparar a su equipo para el torneo, pues aparte de ganar esos premios, ellos podrán ascender en rango del escuadrón y eso los diferenciaría de los demas, el torneo de jóvenes promesas apenas va a comenzar

 ** _OOOOOOO_**

 ** _En otro lugar_**

-Raiser, necesitamos apresurar nuestro plan, el sekiryuutei ha desaparecido del mapa, ahora nadie podrá detener nuestro plan de conquistar el infierno y la tierra, y más adelante, los demás mundos, nadie se interpondrá en nuestro camino-

-no te preocupes Ávalon, ahora que Rias está en mis manos, y más adelante su séquito, nada me detendrá, su poder pronto sera mio lo único preocupante es el bastardo con el dragón y la reunión para el tratado de paz-

-hay que ser cautelosos, un paso en falso y seremos ejecutados, y no olvides que para que el poder del clan Gremory sea tuyo, primero deberás casarte con ella, y recuerda, la reunión será una distracción para destruir la prisión de la dimensión de la perdición, ellos tienen cuentas pendientes con varios y será más fácil la conquista-

Dicho esto, Raiser desapareció dejando una oleada de llamas, el inicio del caos está apunto de comenzar y nadie, nisiquiera los altos mandos o el sekiryuutei podrán detenerlos

 ** _OOOOOOOOOOO_**

 ** _Hola chicos, jejeje_**

 ** _les debo una disculpa por este tiempo alejado, se que no la merezco pero les juro que todos los días sueño con terminar esta historia, se que tiene mucho potencial y quiero desarrollarselo, pero también me enteré que FanFiction está borrando archivos si no se completan en cierto tiempo, por desgracia este capítulo fue borrado pero si lo pude salvar de un borrador, notarán que está más corto que los demás pero estos serán de mi autoría, serán originales, agregare más personajes y mayor historia a todos, sólo pido algo de paciencia (aunque no la merezco) pero yo se que esto puede despegar, también los capítulos los narraré desde perspectivas, tal vez sea más fácil y así tendrán más emoción, juro terminar esta historia que comencé hace dos años, y el otro fic talvez me tarde más(La página borró mis archivos )_**

 ** _como sea, los veré en otra actualización y recuerden_**

 ** _ABRAZA TUS SUEÑOS_**


End file.
